CAMINO DISTINTO
by bella-blackvad
Summary: capitulo nueve ARRIBA!.. ¿un nuevo miembro Black? ¿Harry exiliado a una vida de muggle?
1. capitulo uno

**CAMINO DISTINTO **

Capitulo Uno

* * *

Era de noche y la familia Potter temía que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado apareciera para quitarles lo mas preciado que tenían: su hijo.

- Hace 2 días que no tenemos noticias de ningún movimiento de Voldemort, James...-

- Lo sé- dijo su marido en forma preocupada- pero no podemos hacer nada mas que escondernos aquí y esperar a que no nos encuentre o a que alguien haga algo para detenerlo... – miró el nerviosismo con que le miraba, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía sonreír, aunque lo intentara. Ahora que teníamos aquel bulto el cual cargaba Lily en sus brazos la preocupación aumentaba cada vez que el periódico El Profeta anunciaba otra muerte o otra desaparición, aquellas muertes a sangre fría las cuales se hacían mas comunes cada día , Lily no dejaba que el pequeño Harry se mantuviera mas de 5 minutos lejos de ella o de mi. –Tranquilízate ya verás que no pasará nada...

-¿pero y si pasa, James no quiero dejar a nuestro hijo desprotegido- dijo al borde del llanto- no quiero... que le pase nada... no quiero...- dijo apretando a aquel bulto dormido que descansaba entre sus brazos

- No va a pasar nada- dijo abrazándola junto a su hijo- no lo permitiré... lo juro, primero muero yo...

- A no eso si que no James- dijo furiosa- no me puedes dejar sola con él- una lágrima atravesó su mejilla- prométeme que no te va a pasar nada... James no se que haría sin ti... te amo, y esta cosita es una de las pruebas

- Lo se Lily... pero no puedo prometerte nada de eso...- su esposa lo miró con angustia- no ahora... entiéndeme nuestro futuro es incierto...

- no dejes que te pase nada James prométemelo por favor... por nuestro hijo, prométeme que no dejarás que te pase nada-

James sonrió a Lily suavemente – Te lo prometo...- dijo secándole la lágrima- si me prometes no volver a llorar- Lily solo asintió y sonrió a su marido- bien, Lily, se hace tarde ve a acostarte, te vez cansada y necesitas dormir...

- Tu también, James... ven con nosotros

- No yo me quedaré un rato, para asegurarme que todo esté bien en la casa...

- Vamos James- dijo un tanto preocupada por la salud de su esposo - ya la revisaste en la tarde, ven con nosotros ¿si? Por favor tus ojos están cansados –dijo rozándole la mejilla y observándole aquellos ojos azules que la hipnotizaban, los mismos que hicieron que el odio que se tenían el la escuela se disipara y que se dieran cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro y que hacían de alguna manera misteriosa que las preocupaciones que la invadían quedaran atrás, era como si lo demás no importara mas que el cálido azul de sus ojos mirándola

- está bien, vamos pero insisto que debería ir a revisar una vez...- no pude terminar lo que iba a decir por que los labios de Lily se me interpusieron, era como si tratara de encontrar paz en aquel dulce beso como solo ella sabía darlos, con aquella inocencia estudiantil que no había perdido desde la primera vez - Wow hace ¿cuánto no hacías eso?

- No lo sé- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- solo digamos que lo necesitaba- dijo riéndose de su propio atrevimiento dirigiéndose a su habitación. Acostó a su hijo en la pequeña cuna.

- Me alegra que lo hayas hecho- dijo acercándose a ella- no me gusta verte así tan nerviosa; estoy algo preocupado por ti...

- ¿Por qué...?

- Ya no ríes, en tu mirada hay cierto miedo y nerviosismo- suspiró – quisiera quitártelo de algún modo hacer que no pienses en otra cosa que no sea algo que te haga feliz... perdóname si el casarte con migo hizo que te sintieras insegura o...

- No digas eso James, jamás lo vuelvas a decir en lo que resta de la existencia, el unirme a ti en matrimonio fue lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida algo que jamás olvidaré,- dijo acostándose en su hombro- acepté el casarme con tigo por que el corazón me lo dijo, por que te amo y nadie ni si quiera Voldemort va a quitarme la dicha de seguir siéndolo, no te culpes por algo de lo cual no tienes nada que ver; mi inseguridad no es tu culpa, ni el que alguien quiera acercarse a nosotros. Tengo fe de que algún día se acabe todo esto y que podamos ser una familia normal, los tres sin tener que cuidarnos ni temer por algún maniático que quiera hacernos daño

- sabes que te amo por tu forma de pensar, yo también espero que algún día no tengamos que escondernos de locos maniáticos.

Hacía una hora mas o menos desde que me había acostado y no podía dormir; tenía un sentimiento extraño, tal vez... era miedo... miedo a que un loco maniático viniese a herir a su familia. A veces pensaba que era un desconsiderado al creer que el tener una familia sería fácil con toda la porquería de Voldemort haciendo cuanta cosa horrible le cruzara por la cabeza; pero luego sintió la delicada mano de Lily en el pecho, y se sintió peor, ahora no era cuidarse solo a él, si no a dos personas mas, y no a dos personas normales si no a las que mas le importaban en el mundo: su hijo y su esposa. Miró el perfil de Lily, se había quedado totalmente dormida y lo agradecía hacía noches que no podía ni si quiera cerrar los ojos.

-¿Qué haces despierta son las tres de la mañana?- dijo James que cesó sus intentos de dormir y se había ido a la sala de descanso. -¿qué pasa?- dijo al verla, parecía algo molesta.

- ¿Qué que pasa¡¡¡Pues que va a pasar, me doy vuelta y ya no estas¿Cómo crees tu que me sentí, pensé que te había ocurrido algo James Potter!

- Perdón, es solo que no habías podido dormir en varias noches y pues... no quería despertarte- dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola- vamos, no te pongas a sí... perdóname

- James sabes que no puedo enojarme con tigo- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- pero casi me matas del susto

- ya... no pasó nada ¿si?

- ¿Por qué estabas despierto?- dijo sentándose en la mesa de la cocina

- no podía dormir

- no has dormido nada ¿verdad?- dijo comenzando a preparar té

- no¿y Harry?

- dormido en su cuna, mi pequeño está creciendo...- dijo con una nota melancólica en la voz

- y lo seguirá haciendo por mucho tiempo, te lo aseguro Lily

- eso espero...

De pronto un estruendo se escucha en el recibidor, alguien había entrado por la fuerza

- es él, corre Lily ve por Harry sácalo de aquí... – Lily corrió al piso superior donde estaba Harry.

- Aaaa - dijo Voldemort en tono burlesco- pero mira que tenemos aquí la familia Potter disfrutando su última noche de brujas ¿no es encantador?

- Cállate bastardo...

- Ouch... deberías ser mas amable con las visitas, con razón no tienes muchas... o al menos... que... claro no sea bien venido a... ¿tu casa?- con lo último dicho la batalla comenzó...

Desde arriba el sonido de una horrible batalla llegaba a los oídos de Lily pero sin pensar en ello tomó a Harry quien había despertado ante aquellos gritos y luces luminosas procedentes de la planta inferior.

- Eres un niño muy intuitivo ¿verdad?- dijo Lily al ver al precavido niño no hacer ningún movimiento ni sonido- Te amo Harry y lo sabes, pero ahora... ahora tengo que dejarte... solo por algún tiempo, para que tú... sigas aquí- dijo derramando lágrimas por sus ojos esmeralda, el niño que no entendía nada solo observó a su madre.

- Basta de juegos- dijo Voldemort- no seré yo quien te mate...

- A... si y quien será...

- nada mas y nada menos que uno de tus mejores amigos... ¡Colagusano! Ven acá tu hora de demostrarme tu lealtad ha llegado...

Una figura pequeña y obscura entró a la casa al quitarse la capucha dejó a la vista a un hombre de castaña cabellera con ojos pequeños que transmitían algo de locura

- Peter... maldito traidor...

- Lo siento James pero me uní al mas fuerte y gané. El ser tan confiado será la causa de tu derrota .

- mmmm ¿qué puedo decir? Me encanta el reencuentro de viejos amigos- dijo entornando una maliciosa sonrisa. Dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras.

La batalla entre Peter y James se hacía mas y mas violenta hasta que un resplandor de luz verde inundó toda la casa dejando petrificado por unos segundos a los combatientes. En esos segundos crusiales en los que James sintió un peso enorme aer en su corazón dirigió toda su furia en el Peter distraído y lo petrificó, pero al llegar a la habitaión nada en toda su vida lo hubiese preparado para aquella visión

En un rincón... Lily casi convaleciente que tenía en sus brazos a un Harry herido. Lily cantaba una canción al pequeño para que dejase de llorarl

- Li.. Lily... a...amor ¿qu... qué pasó?- voz de James sonaba quebrada su visión nublada por las lágrimas que amenazaban por desbordarce por sus ojos

- James... per... perdóname pero no tuve elección...- dijo haciéndo un esfuérzo por hablar- tuve que... ha...hacerlo para salvarle la vida...

- pe...pero ¿qué hiciste mujer?- dijo James- No no me dejes por favor

- nunca te dejaré James- dijo con gan esfuérzo- lo prometo... cuida a Harry por mi ¿si?

- no... no escuchame... saldremos de esto...

- James... escúchame usé un hechizo muy antiguo para proteger a Harry y funcionó Voldemort ha desaparecido, pero... yo no podré sobrevivir es el precio y lo único que importa es que Harry está bien, y tú también, podrás cuidarlo mientras no estoy- la voz de Lily se iva devilitando- te amo, los amo a los dos –de repente la voz de Lily se apagó asiendo un esfuerzo por no cerrar los ojos...

- te amo Lily Evans- dijo James ya sin esperanza sintiendo la mano de su esposa en su mejilla, pero esta ya no le contestó solo sonrrió y cerró los ojos dejando caer una lágrima- no... no por favor no. Prometo cuidar de Harry como lo hubieras hecho tu Lily prometo que nuestro hijo será lo que tu hubieses querido... te lo prometo- tomó a Harry entre sus brazos y con el último beso tomó a su esposa y la puso en la cama se quedó ahí mirándola y tratando de calmar a Harry. Lágrimas invadían los ojos de James los recuerdos mas hermosos que pasó con Lily pasaron dolorosamente por su mente desde la cuando la vio por primera vez en la estación, sus tontas riñas, la primera vez que salieron juntos, su boda... y ahora la tenía en frente, su apacible rostro y no tenía la esperanza de que alguna vez sus ojos le devolvieran la mirada o que sus brazos me rodearan de nuevo o de que sus labios me sonrieran otra vez... jamás volvería a escuchar su voz... nunca, simplemente no se imaginaba un destino sin ella.

Escuchó ruido en el recibidor pero no se movió, escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo:

- ¡James! Dónde estas ¡James!... oh por Dios ¿qué pasó?- Dijo abrazando a su amigo- Lily... e...ella ¿está bien?- Sirius vio el rostro de James- no... no e... esto no puede estar pasando... no Lily no... James ¿estás bien? y Harry... Amigo contéstame... oh por Dios todo es mi culpa- en ese momento entró a la habitación un hombre cuya barba y pelo plateado llegaba hasta la cintura y en ese momento se veía acalorado y algo cansado.

- James... se que este es un momento difícil pero tienes que contarnos lo que pasó- Dumbledore se acercó a él- tienes que ser fuerte hazlo por... Harry- James quien tenía en sus brazos a Harry ahora dormido habló por primera vez

- Lily uso magia antigua para... que Harry sobreviviera al ataque de Voldemort pero... al usar el hechizo... ella...- la voz de James se quebró y no pudo seguir el seguía viendo el rostro de Lily

- Entiendo... entiendo

---------

Un hombre de larga capa negra sostenía un bulto entre los brazos, estaba parado en frente de una lápida

- Te extraño Lily- había pasado solamente dos días desde su fallecimiento, había tristeza en el ambiente y eso no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor, a superar aquella pérdida- te sigo amando aunque prometí hacerlo hasta que la muerte nos separara pero estoy seguro de que lo seguiré haciendo por todo lo que me resta de vida- miró a aquel niño que tenía acurrucado- sabes que la única cosa que me detiene aquí, lo único que me detiene para no seguir tu camino es Harry; nos haces, falta mucha falta... no se que voy a hacer sin ti, te necesito para cuidar de Harry, te necesito y él también...

Harry hizo esfuerzos para bajarse de los brazos de su padre

- ¿Qué quieres?- el niño se paró en frente de la lápida de su madre y se acercó – no Harry... no hagas esto por favor...

El niño subió la mirada hacia su padre y con voz inocente y apagada susurró- ¿mamá?

James no sabía que decir, se arrodilló frente a su hijo- no pequeño, ella está arriba, cuidándote, ella nos ve desde el cielo y te cuida... todos los días- Harry abrazó a James- yo también la extraño pero ella está aquí, nunca nos abandonará te lo prometo.

- James- dijo la voz de su mejor amigo de tras de él- James... tenemos que irnos comenzará a llover muy pronto- James sacó de entre sus túnicas unas rosas y las puso sobre la lápida, comenzó a caer pequeñas gotas de agua- vamos James, te extrañaremos Lily... ¿James?

- que pasa- dijo volteando hacia donde estaba su amigo sentía que estaba algo nervioso y preocupado

- James... perdóname- dijo abrazando a James- es mi culpa... todo, si no hubiera sido por mi Lily... Lily estaría aquí... perdóname...

- Sirius...

- debí haberlo sabido...

- Canuto...

- debí de haber muerto yo y no ella...

- ¡Canuto¿De que estas hablando?

- fui yo quien te pidió que usaras a Peter, fui yo quien desconfió de Remus... todo es mi culpa

- no Sirius... no lo es, amigo escúchame no es tu culpa...

- fue mi culpa... yo hice que Peter fuera el guardián a pesar de que sabía que era débil y desconfié de Remus por su licantropía... perdóname James

-Sirius... tu no podías haber sabido que Peter era el traidor, tu no hubieras podido hacer nada, desconfiaste de Remus por que en ese tiempo no se podía confiar en nadie, amigo, las cosas suceden por algo, esto paso por una razón, Peter no supo valorar nuestra amistad y nos traicionó pero tenemos que seguir nuestra vida

- Pero James... es... es como si los hubiera entregado yo mismo...

- Canuto... escúchame no fue tu culpa, confiaste en él, tu no sabías que nos estaba traicionando... eres mi mejor amigo, daría la vida por ti y se que tu lo harías por mi, tu no me traicionaste, no lo hiciste entiéndelo- James sonrió a su amigo- vamos, está comenzando a llover mas fuerte.

- Pero...

- no vamos a discutir eso y menos aquí...

- tienes razón... gracias James.

James solo volvió a mira la lápida y siguió a Sirius con Harry en los brazos tratando de protegerlo de la lluvia. James solo podía pensar que un futuro sin Lily sería vacío y oscuro y Harry sería la única luz en aquel abismo que le esperaba. Desde ahora tenía que ser fuerte, ser padre y madre para el pequeño Harry sacarlo adelante, hacer de él una buena persona, de ahora en adelante no importaba nada mas que su hijo y nada mas... su bien estar era lo mas importante, mas que nada... nada

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

OLA!... primero que nada soy Bella Blackvad público el fic que mi amiga Scarllet escribió. Todos lospersonajespertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto los que no reconozcan.

Si esta historia tiene algún parecido con otro .. no fué con intención.

Espero la historia haya sido de su agrado. Y la sigan leyendo.


	2. capitulo dos

**CAMINO DISTINTO **

**Capitulo Dos**

**Una Luna de Recuerdos**

* * *

_Cuando crees que lo tienes todo, que tu vida es perfecta, cuando piensas que puedes manejar todo, cuando tu felicidad es tan grande que te ciega, cuando el mundo se te hace un juego y el destino es solo una palabra, es cuando el mismo destino quien te hace pagar por su omisión, te humilla, te hace ver como una cosa tan...tan insignificante y a veces es tan dura su lección que te deja vacío por dentro; pero en toses, cuando los recuerdos del pasado te carcomen y comienzas a valorar lo que tenías, es cuando comienzas a observar lo que tienes, lo que te queda, y haces que se quede cerca de ti. Pero ¿cómo puedes recuperar una vida ya perdida¿cómo empezar una vida terminada¿cómo empiezas una nueva si una parte de ti no quiere¿cómo hacer para que los recuerdos del pasado te dejen seguir viviendo¿para que seguir¿por qué seguir¿cómo seguir¿en verdad es lo que quiero¿seguir, seguir siendo alguien a quien le falta la mitad de sí mismo ¿eso era lo que en verdad quería? Reír por momentos, para luego reprochármelos al recordar a aquella persona que prometió compartirlos con migo ya no está¿es eso lo que quiero? Vivir alejado de lo que amé, de lo que cuidé, de lo que atesore por tanto tiempo, con tanto esmero, lo que algún día fue lo mas preciado para mi, que protegí con mi alma, y que era mío y de nadie mas, mío, vivía en mi, confiaba en mi, creía en mi... y se fue, en una sola noche, en un solo instante, me quedé solo, solo... bueno casi solo, aún me queda algo... algo por lo que luchar, algo que... me recuerda tanto a el pasado pero que me ayuda para enfrentar el presente... algo tan hermoso... algo que ella quería tanto, y ahora es mi deber amarlo, cuidarlo, atesorarlo con esmero para que viva en mi, confíe en mi y crea en mi, y que jamás se vaya de mi lado, para seguir recordando a aquella persona tan valiosa para mi, no importando cuanto dolor cause, después de todo de los recuerdos estamos hechos los seres humanos y ahora cuidaré mi pequeño tesoro como lo hice con ella... debo hacerlo... por su simple recuerdo_

James estaba sentado en la terraza viendo el espacio de los amplios terrenos de los que disfrutaban los Potter. Era de noche sus ojos le dolían por la falta de sueño pero no tenía ganas de irse a acostar, de todas formas no tenía objeto, no importaba cuantas vueltas se diera en la cama no podría dormir aunque quisiera, lo único que podía hacer es esperar a quedarse dormido, claro que existían las pociones pero francamente no tenía ganas de ponerse a preparar una tediosa poción

- ¿James¿Aún estás aquí?

- Si...

- ¿Pero, qué haces? deberías irte a descansar

- no... no tengo ganas

- pero si te ves terrible,

- no puedo dormir Canuto

Sirius suspiró- no me gusta verte así

- Sirius Lily murió ¿cómo quieres que este? Si lo que volteo a ver me recuerda a ella

- Lo se James, fue un golpe duro para todos... pero ¿crees que Lily se sienta mejor viendo que no duermes, no hablas con nadie, no comes, no sales a ninguna parte?

- Sirius...

- piensa en tu hijo... piensa en ella...

- y que crees que hago todo el día, no entiendes... acabo de perder a la persona que mas amo

- no... no del todo, aún queda Harry

- lo se... Harry... mi pequeño, sabes... verlo a él es como ver a Lily

- si tiene sus mismos ojos- Sirius tomó asiento junto a su amigo desistiendo de sus suplicas de que se fuera a descansar a veces era tan testarudo como un burro- Hoy recibí una carta de Isabela y otra de Remus..

- y que dicen

- mmm Isabela llega mañana por la mañana y Remus que llega de Bradford mañana por la tarde después de pasar por Londres, dice que nos tiene una sorpresa o algo así

- ¿Isabela llega hasta mañana

- Si no pudo llegar antes por otro medio que no sea el muggle, los polvos flu no han sido restaurados y no se por que no se aparece, creo que no puede o algo así... no entiendo la verdad

James recordó de repente la razón por la cual Isabela no podía aparecerse, hace mas o menos 2 años cuando Sirius mandó a Isabela a Durres, Albania a fuerzas para protegerla de Lord Voldemort cuando se hacía mas amenazador, Isabela le dijo a Lily que estaba en cinta al igual que ella. Cuando Sirius le dijo que se iría a Albania Isabela no le quiso decir nada, creo que fue por que hizo tal berrinche por no irse que le guardó cierto remordimiento a Sirius y se lo guardó como secreto.

- y que vas a hacer cuando llegue que yo recuerde Isabela no se fue muy contenta de aquí- dijo James

- ni me lo recuerdes, pero tiene que entender que fue por su propio bien no podía dejarla aquí era peligroso

- debí de haber hecho lo mismo con Lily..

- Lily no se dejo ya sabes como era ella, no te iba a dejar aquí

- debí de haberla llevado a fuerzas

- no te lamentes a demás pensamos que con el encantamiento Fidelio estaban bien protegidos, pero pues ya ves

- si... y que ¿le vas a proponer matrimonio? o ¿que?- dijo con un tono de voz mas alegre

- pienso hacerlo- dijo mirando el brillo en la expresión de James ya no se veía tan deprimido como hace unos momentos- ella es la persona a la que de verdad amo, sabes... en Hogwarts siempre estuve enamorado de ella... solo salía con otras chicas para pasar el tiempo, para esconder lo que sentía, pero fue ella la que me cautivó desde aquel memorable día en la estación ¿lo recuerdas?

- ¿cómo olvidarlo?- dijo James a quien le apareció una pequeña sonrisa que iluminó su rostro- aquel día en el que hicimos explotar toda una caja de bengalas fabulosas del doctor Filibuster en medio Andén- los dos rieron ante el recuerdo

- y luego ¿quién nos regañó?- dijo con un tono dramático Canuto

- nada mas y nada menos que Lily y Isabela, nos deslumbraron desde aquel día- dijo con voz soñadora

- pues como no, Isabela de lo mas exuberante, con sus faldas cortas y aquella mirada seductora que llevaba siempre, y Lily, bueno todo lo contrario a ella, era mas como

- mas calmada... mas angelical- dijo James recordando a Lily de 11 años

- pero si nos pusieron fritos, aún recuerdo el sermón que nos pusieron en frente de todos y ni si quiera eran prefectas

- y no pudimos contestarles como hubiera sido con cualquier otro

- no nos quedamos ahí pasmados...

- atontados...

- fue una verdadera vergüenza Cornamenta- dijo dramáticamente- además que nos tuvimos que ir con un regaño de nuestros padres... pero enorme o:p /o:p

James solo se rió, no sabía cómo pero Sirius siempre lo había hecho reír. Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual comenzaron a recordar ese día de iniciación de los merodeadores o:p /o:p

- y Remus... ¿no te dijo a qué va al callejón Diagon?- dijo pensativo James o:p /o:p

- no... Lunático creo que le debo una enorme disculpa ¿no crees?

- enorme- Sirius se talló la cara con pesadumbre- no te preocupes ya sabes como es Remus te va a perdonar

- no se como pude desconfiar de Remus

- ya no te preocupes, Remus lo va a entender...- James subió la mirada hacia la luna que había menguado y se había convertido en una línea curva, era la misma luna que había estado en la primera cita que tuvo con Lily hasta eso lo hacía recordarla

- es extraño...

- ¿qué?- Dijo Sirius ante la repentina ruptura del silencio

- esa luna- dijo sin dejar de verla- me trae recuerdos...

- ¿recuerdos de Lily supongo?- dijo temiendo que su amigo se deprimiera de nuevo

- si... Lily podía quedarse la noche entera observando el cielo- dijo con una media sonrisa en sus labios- ¿sabes Canuto? Creo que me iré a la cama de repente me dio mucho sueño es muy tarde y mañana llega Isabela, Remus y creo que nosotros tres juntos... bueno tendremos que celebrarlo ¿no, es decir llevamos años de no poder estar juntos y como Voldemort desapareció podemos celebrar todo el día.-dijo estirándose- así que tengo que estar fresco, buenas noches- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Sirius miró a su amigo feliz "así que era esto lo que tenía que haber hecho para que Cornamenta volviera a la normalidad¡válgame Dios! Desde cuando lo hubiera hecho, pero que bueno que es feliz nuevamente" regresó la mirada a la luna- Gracias Lily se que tu tuviste que ver con esto- luego de unos segundos se levantó y se fue a una habitación que tenía temporalmente donde se había quedado desde la muerte de Lily.

- Buenos días Canuto...- dijo James entrando a la cocina algo atontado, pero volteó a ver a Sirius ante la preocupación que él despedía- hola Harry buenos días- dijo al ver al pequeño sentado en la mesa terminando de comer

- buenas tardes dirás- dijo Sirius quien daba vueltas por toda la cocina y la sala

- ¿mmmm¿qué horas son?- luego dijo enfocando la vista en el reloj de pared- ¿qué tienes hombre? vas a dejar un hoyo en el piso si no paras ahora- dijo deteniéndolo

- Es la 1:40 de la tarde e Isabela dijo que llegaría por la mañana

- ¿La 1:40?... tranquilo de seguro el viaje se demoró, a sabes como son los transportes de los muggles, a lo mejor se retrasó o algo así...

- El señor se ha despertado ¿cómo se siente?- dijo un ser pequeño con ojos del tamaño de bolas de tenis de color café- ¿el señor quiere que Holly le prepare algo?

- Bien Gracias Holly, si por favor ¿me puedes preparar té?

- Si por supuesto señor, en seguida- dijo Holly contenta y se retiró

James tomó a Harry en los brazos y siguió a Sirius a la sala

- ¿podrías calmarte tan solo un segundo?- dijo James- me estas mareando, a demás aunque quieras hacer una piscina en la sala, eso no hará que Isabela llegue mas temprano

- Si supongo que tienes razón- dijo Sirius dejándose caer en uno se los sillones en frente de la chimenea- pero es que no me dijo ni si quiera en que se vino, o a donde iba a llegar para ir por ella

- bueno tal vez ella no quería que fueras por ella- dijo James como el que no quiere la cosa

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- yo... pues a eso tal vez no quería que fueras por ella- dijo empezando a jugar con Harry

- ¿por qué no iba a querer que fuera por ella?... tu sabes algo

- nada que no debas saber- dijo elocuentemente- pero será mejor que tu se lo preguntes... si tienes tiempo...

- ¿de que demonios estás hablando?

- Señor... Holly siente molestarlo señor, pero aquí está el té que me ordenó- dijo Holly con una bandeja con té y galletas

- Lo tomaré en el cuarto de Harry y espérame ahí

- si señor, con permiso

- no te enojes así, a de mas puedes preguntárselo a ella puesto que viene acercándose... y créelo- dijo mirando a su amigo- no viene muy contenta

- ¿qué ya viene?-dijo parándose- ¿estás seguro?

- si... y espera aquí será mejor que yo abra la puerta

- no me gusta hablar con empáticos- susurró

- lo sé por eso los dejaré solos- dijo dejando a Harry en un sillón y acercándose a la puerta

-----

Dieron 3 golpes en la puerta, James abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a una mujer de aspecto cansado que llevaba una túnica de viaje y en los brazo algo que parecía un montón de cobijas. Se quitó la capucha

- Hola Isabela - dijo James al ver a la mujer en la puerta, era una mujer de cabello corto castaño oscuro y de ojos, verdosos

- Hola James- luego dijo abrazándolo- lo siento tanto

- Lo se... puedo sentirlo

- Traté de llegar antes... pero...

- Si, lo se... era imposible que llegaras antes. Se que fue una perdida grande para ti también, eran muy amigas, pero bueno, la vida continúa ¿no es así?

- Tienes razón- dijo separándose de él y secándose una lágrima- veo que ya estas bien, eso me alegra

- bueno Sirius tuvo que ver, creo que quieres hablar con él ¿no?

- tengo que- dijo bajando la mirada

- acompáñenme a la sala entonces, déjame decirte que lo tienen esperando desde hace mucho tiempo

- ¿son mis nervios o estas hablando en plural?

- se lo de tu hijo, Lily me lo dijo cuando nació Harry, pero, no te preocupes no le dije nada a Sirius, pensé que yo no era la persona indicada para decírselo

- Gracias James

James entró a la sala donde estaba Sirius esperándolos. Sirius se iba acercando pero Isabela le hizo una seña para que se detuviera

- Antes de todo o de nada... quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo descubriendo al niño que traía entre las cobijas- él es Sebastián...

Sirius observó a aquel niño de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos azul intenso, sin decir ni una sola palabra

- Veo que haz hecho tu vida en Albania...- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa sombría

- bueno la verdad es que...

- ¿te casaste?- dijo buscándole algún anillo

- ¿me dejas hablas Sirius?...- dijo exasperada

- y ¿quien es el afortunado padre de la criatura?

- es lo que he tratado de decirte...

- Pues dímelo, para acabar con esta conversación y que...

- ¡Quieres dejar de hablar por un segundo!- dijo empezando a levantar el tono de voz- ¿es que no piensas en alguien que no seas tu mismo?

- Mira quién lo dice- _paresia enojado, pero mas bien estaba triste, decepcionado, después de todo la mujer que amaba tenía supuestamente un esposo y un hijo que no era suyo_

- mi hijo no conoce a su padre...

- ¿eso quiere decir que...?- James volteó hacia Sirius _–no, no es lo que estas pensando, Isabela no es una cualquiera, oh por Dios si abre la boca... pero ,hay no, no, Isabela se dio cuenta con el tono de voz en que lo dijo...- o:p /o:p _

- ¡Sirius Black ¿qué clase de persona crees que soy? no soy una cualquiera!- dijo abriendo mas los ojos –cielo santo, no puedo creerlo...

- Entonces ¿quién es el padre de tu hijo?

- Mi hijo no conoce a su padre... por que me separé de él antes de que naciera... – Sirius la miró a los ojos- su... padre es el idiota que me mandó a Albania- Sirius alzó una ceja- su padre eres... tu Sirius

Isabela observó su reacción, mientras Sirius se acercaba

- ¿mío?

- ¿a caso conoces a otro idiota?

- ¿puedo?- dijo acercándose y tendiéndole las manos para que le pasara a Sebastián

- por supuesto... es tu hijo

- ¿estás segura de que es mi hijo?

- No lo engendré yo sola Black- dijo Isabela con sarcasmo

- pero... ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?

Isabela no dijo nada solo bajó la vista

- bueno- dijo interrumpiendo James- creo que mejor los dejamos solos- dijo agarrando a Harry en los brazos- Sirius me llevaré a Sebastián, para que hablen tu y Isabela - dijo lanzándole una significativa mirada

- pero...

- tienes toda la vida para estar con Sebastián- luego agregó susurrando- Isabela está mal tiene sentimientos mezclados, Sirius por favor

- está bien- dijo entregándole a Sebastián- cuídalo bien ¿he?

James se llevó a los niños hacia arriba

Sirius se acercó a Isabela, era cierto, había algo en ella que no estaba bien, ella jamás bajaba su mirada siempre la tenía en alto, con ese carisma y un brillo especial en sus ojos, eran contadas las veces la había visto triste y mucho menos llorando, pero en esos momentos parecía que ya no soportaba guardar las lágrimas.

- ¿qué pasa¿te sientes mal?- dijo abrazándola, pero al momento en que la había rodeado ella quitó sus manos- ¿qué tienes?

- ¿qué tengo? Está bien te diré que tengo¿sabes lo que es estar en un lugar desconocido, con gente desconocida¿sabes lo que se siente no poder saber nada de ti cuando se que estas en media guerra¿sabes lo que es estar esperando noticias de ti¿sabes lo que es no poder comunicarme con tigo en dos largos años¿sabes lo mal que se siente tener a tu hijo sin conocer a su padre y no saber si quiera si algún día lo va a conocer? Lily murió y ni siquiera pude estar con ella en su funeral... demonios y todavía tienes el suficiente cinismo para decirme que si que tengo- dijo derramando lágrimas

- Se que te parece que fui egoísta y que debí haberte dicho antes de tomar una decisión yo solo, pero ¿qué querías que hiciera? No quería que te pasara nada...

- debiste habérmelo dicho- dijo cruzando los brazos y bajando la voz- fue injusto lo que hiciste todo el tiempo pensaba en ti, en que no te pasara nada malo¿sabes el sufrimiento que me causaste?... no, no lo sabes... pues déjame decirte que no hay cosa peor que vivir alejada de lo que mas amas en este mundo...

- perdóname Isabela- _dije abrazándola. Esta vez no me huyó necesitaba que la consolara_- estos dos años han sido los mas largos para mi también, fue difícil la decisión que tomé, pero lo hice pensando en ti y en nuestro futuro juntos... entiéndeme fue difícil para mi también- _Isabela lloraba en silencio acurrucada en mis brazos mientras trataba de calmarla ella susurraba algo, la apreté contra mi cuando entendí lo que me decía_- jamás te vas a volver a separar de mi, te lo prometo- _le contesté, no sabía que hacer, Isabela siempre era alegre hasta que llegué a su vida, desde entonces ha sufrido demasiado y no puedo vivir con eso_– perdóname por hacerte sufrir... lo que menos quiero... es que llores y menos por mi culpa...

- Vamos a dejar que ellos dos hablen,- miró a Sebastián- no te sientas en desconfianza y no te preocupes por mamá, estoy seguro que tu papá la va a cuidar- llegó a la habitación de Harry donde Holly lo esperaba

- Tenemos visitas, que hermoso niño Señor- dijo amorosamente la elfina

- no Holly el no es visita, es de la familia

- me temo... Señor que Holly no entiende Señor

- Es hijo de Sirius, así que va a estar aquí, bueno creo que todos los días

- un hijo del Señor Sirius, esta casa se llena de alegría cada vez más- dijo la elfina emocionada- ahora el amo Harry no estará mas solo

James puso en el piso a los niños donde y les acercó juguetes

- mmm... vamos a ver... ahora Holly podrías traer algo para os niños, galletas o algo así, pero ten cautela, que no te oigan en la sala, por que Sirius e Isabela tienen una conversación y no me gustaría que fueran molestados, después de eso puedes retirarte, gracias

- claro Señor, con mucho gusto- después de eso la gustosa elfina salió por la puerta

Miré a los niños que estaban sentados y empezaban a jugar ¿quien imaginaría que en aquel momento la nueva generación de los merodeadores estaba en mi propia casa, aunque si lo pienso bien no estoy seguro de querer que sean igual que nosotros pues hicimos demasiadas tonterías y todas igual de peligrosas, y ahora me doy cuenta de lo arriesgados que éramos, pero cuando eres un niño nada es mas importante que divertirte y pasarla de lo mejor, aunque, claro la mayoría de las veces, salíamos lastimados, pero en realidad eso no importaba por que los merodeadores juntos... es decir... que los cuatro en ese tiempo encajábamos perfectamente éramos como los cuatro elementos, los cuatro sabíamos algo diferente y los cuatro nos necesitábamos mutuamente, quien hubiera imaginado que fue uno de nosotros quien nos traicionó, quien hubiera imaginado que uno de esos cuatro elementos iba a ser el que mas nos hizo daño... el que mas me hizo daño a mí...

----------- Flash Back ----------

- Eh... Cornamenta ¿estas bien?- dijo uno de los jóvenes de 15 años que iban de bajo de una capa invisible, el mismo chico la apartó

- Si Canuto- dijo riéndose- fue solo un rasguño

- Pero si te estas desangrando- dijo una tercera voz asustada

- Creo que estas mas loco de lo que hubiera creído Cornamenta- dijo también riéndose- mira que saltar esa cerca...

- No sabía que tenía el encantamiento anti-ladrones- dijo mirando su brazo que tenía un largo y profundo rasguño- me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

- Creo que será mejor que te pongamos algunas vendas en eso y creo que hay todavía algo de esa poción para desinfectar, eso hasta que venga Lunático a hacer una poción para que se te cierre.

- Creo que iré por los vendajes- dijo Peter quién apartaba la vista de la herida lo mas que podía- y... la poción

- Si por favor Colagusano gracias- luego miró a James- ¿seguro de que te sientes bien?

- Vaya pero si te pareces a mi madre- dijo tratando de no hacer un gesto de dolor- ya te dije que estoy bien

- muy gracioso James- dijo forzando una sonrisa- pero te estas poniendo pálido y tu respiración está agitada...

Peter bajaba las escaleras con unos vendajes en su mano izquierda y una botellita en la otra y se la entregó a Sirius

- Remus llegará pronto¿verdad Sirius?- dijo viendo a James- por que Cornamenta no se ve nada bien

- ¿tu también Colagusano¡¡¡¡¡Les digo que estoy bieeeennnnn!

- en tres horas mas o menos Peter- dijo haciéndole caso omiso a James quien parecía delirando- mejor empiezo a aplicarte la poción James...- Sirius comenzó a ponérsela con cierta dificultad y torpeza. Cuando terminó se sentó a un lado de James- esto no sirve- dijo mas para sí que pera los presentes- Peter ¿serías tan amable de traer mis ingredientes de pociones y el libro por favor?

- ¿No vamos a esperar a Lunático?- respondió algo preocupado viendo de reojo el brazo de su amigo

- Todavía falta algo para que llegue, tenemos que adelantar algo de la poción mientras él llega- dijo viendo a James quien le dirigió una mirada de ya-te-dije-que-no-me-pasa-nada

- ¿tu la vas a hacer?- preguntó James con una sonrisita en los labios

- Pues... si ¿por que no?- dijo arrugando el entrecejo

- ¿Te has vuelto loco!- dijo riéndose- ¿a caso me quieres envenenar, tu sabes perfectamente al igual que yo que eres pésimo en lo que se refiere a las pociones

- Pues si no te callas de una vez estoy dispuesto a envenenarte- dijo algo divertido ante la idea- Peter, por favor...

- Si ahora vengo- dijo saltando de dos en dos los escalones hacia la habitación de los chicos

- ¡James!- dijo Sirius levantando un poco la voz - James no te duermas

- Pero Canuto...- dijo dando un gran bostezo- tengo tanto sueño

- Hazme caso y no te duermas

Después de unos segundos Colagusano bajó las escaleras con lo que le había pedido Sirius. El mismo comenzó a preparar el equipo.

- Peter mantén a James despierto.

Sirius comenzó a preparar la poción y diciendo frases como: _-¿qué demo...? -no, no... no era así-. _Cuando por fin llegó Remus era muy tarde

-¿qué pasó?- dijo, tenía cara de cansado, sus transformaciones eran mas dolorosas cada día

- ¡Remus! Que bueno que llegaste- dijo Sirius viendo su poción a medio terminar- necesito ayuda con esta poción

- ¿qué pasa?- dijo Remus estaba cansadísimo pero no podía dejar a sus amigos

- James... necesita la poción para que le cierre...- dijo casi sin aliento Sirius

- No está bien... Lunático... tu vete a... descansar-dijo pesadamente James- necesitas descansar... y lo sabes

- ¿y dejar que Sirius te envenene? No James está bien me repondré

Remus comenzó a arreglar la poción cuando unos pasos los sorprendieron dejándolos estáticos en su lugar.

- ¿Aún están despiertos?- Lily pasó una mirada al caldero que empezaba a burbujear, al brazo de James a la cara de dolor de James y luego a la expresión de susto de Sirius- ¿Qué le pasó?

- Nada mi querida señorita Evans- dijo Sirius en tono seductor- mi intrépido amigo aquí presente ha sufrido un pequeño rasguño- dijo acercándose a ella- y el otro caballero- dijo apuntando a Remus- le curará el brazo eso es todo- le pasó el brazo por el hombro- y ahora bella dama si me permitiera acompañarla a su habitación y si fuera tan amable de decirme en nuestra romántica caminata ¿cómo es que una dama de tan singular belleza esta despierta a estas horas de la noche y seguir viéndose como una bella y fresca flor?

- no digas tonterías Black- dijo quitándose el brazo del hombro y acercándose, provocando que Sirius quitara todo porte formal y pusiera cara de resignación- ¿les puedo ayudar?

- Si-

- No- contestaron Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo

- Sirius ¿quieres que James se cure si o no?

- Esta bien- dijo de mala gana- pero con la condición- dijo mirándola- de que no preguntes nada

- Hecho- contestó Lily y echándole una mirada de preocupación a James ayudó a Remus a terminar la poción.

----------- Fin del Flash Back ----------

Dejó que llorara, aunque eso lo desgarrara por dentro, la tenía apretada contra sí y ella se aferraba a su túnica; mientras le reprochaba cada suceso que había provocado en los últimos dos años.

- No quiero que llores...-le susurró al oído- ya no llores por favor

- me he callado 2 años Black no me pidas que lo haga ahora- dijo viendo lo a los ojos y entre lágrimas- no me pidas que lo haga ahora...

- lo se... se que han sido los dos años mas largos de tu vida, pues de esa forma fueron los míos- _sus ojos reflejaban el mismo dolor que yo sentía, se que para él fue horrible el estar separados pero yo ya no podía mas_- y espero que algún día me puedas perdonar... todo el daño que te he hecho... desde que llegué a tu vid...

- Sirius...- dijo interrumpiéndolo- no digas eso... tu presencia en mi vida ha causado mas momentos hermosos que ninguna otra cosa- luego agregó sonriendo- aunque...esto será un poco difícil de... olvidar- _lo miré de forma seductora como solía hacerlo cuando éramos estudiantes, y me regaló una sonrisa con aquellos dientes perfectamente blancos y rectos. Y por primera vez me sentí feliz y segura... me sentí como si jamás nos hubiéramos separado, como si los últimos dos años no existieran o:p /o:p _

- pero mi bella dama- dijo en tono juguetón apartando los últimos residuos de lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro- no me imagino la forma en que pueda compensarte estos dos años-_miré su rostro, sus ojos la delatabas, se que es lo suficientemente orgullosa para perdonármelo tan rápido, aún le dolía que la hubiera mandado a Albania y no se lo reprochaba _

- Creo que yo te podría, mmmm no... se ayudar en eso- dijo sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos y acercándose

Y en ese preciso instante alguien llamó a la puerta...

- mmmm...- creo que deberías atender-dijo Isabela girando la cabeza hacia la puerta

- no, deja que James abra- dijo acerándose a ella y ((n/a: parando la trompita!)). Pero Isabela solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-no has cambiado nada... mi querido Sirius- dijo observando su rostro- y eso es lo que me gusta de ti- dijo separándose de él

Sirius en esos momentos pensaba que quien quiera que fuera el que provocó aquella intromisión iba a pagar por ello, la persona que aya sido acababa de hacer que el reencuentro entre él, Sirius, e Isabela se retrasara, después de dos años de no verla y ahora que la tengo tan cerca de mi. _Isabela estaba en frente de mi, la tomé de la mano aún molesto no haber tenido la oportunidad de estar con ella a solas, por no haber tenido la oportunidad de haberla besado otra vez, después de dos años... o:p /o:p _

- Creo que es Remus- _dije mirándola algo decepcionado_

-----

- James...- dijo un hombre cuyos ojos de un miel pálido se le veían cansados, su cabello castaño brillaba bajo los tenues rayos de sol, de un cielo que prometía una tormenta de nieve- lo siento tanto... Lily... fue mi culpa... debí estar aquí y no...

- tranquilízate Remus- dijo al mismo tiempo que recibía un abrazo de su amigo- tranquilo... tu no tienes la culpa...- _y aquí estaba otra vez tratando de que los sentimientos de las personas que estaban alrededor mío no me afectaran, no quería volver a preocupar a Sirius tengo que seguir con mi vida, pero ¿por qué no me puedo controlar con mis seres queridos? No se creo que nunca lo entenderé, creo que son demasiado importantes para mi como para no sentirlos _

- perdón, por no haber estado aquí antes...-

- está bien Remus-_ sentía a mi amigo pero había otra cosa que no estaba bien, había alguien mas, tenía que haber alguien mas... alguien que no dejaba que me concentrara en Remus. Entonces fue cuando subí la mirada detrás de Remus había otra persona. o:p /o:p _

Remus debió darse cuenta que ya la había notado por que en aquel momento se aclaró la garganta y me dijo:

- Ah James ella es Francis mi... – _se sentía incómodo mirándome desde el otro lado de la puerta_-ella es mi...-

- ¿quieres pasar? Mejor- dijo James mas o menos intuyendo lo que Remus quería decirle y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que la mujer tenía a dos pequeños en ambas manos. Tenía los ojos ámbar de tez blanca y de cabello rizado y rubio.

Francis le dirigió una sonrisa y entró a la casa.

- creo que nos debes una pequeña explicación...- le dijo susurrando a Remus con cara de incredulidad

- ¿tu crees?- dijo en tono sarcástico

Entraron a la sala donde estaban sentados Isabela y Sirius, el último pasó la vista de Francis a los dos niños luego a la cara sorprendida de James y por último a la cara nerviosa de Remus

- hola Remus amigo cuanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo con voz extrañamente encantado- pero que malos modales creo que nos deberías presentar a tus acompañantes...

- hola Sirius- dijo Remus algo incómodo, luego viendo a Isabela- Isabela... ¿cuándo llegaste?- dijo saludándola

- acaba de llegar Remus- contestó Sirius- pero dime quien es ella

- esta bien... esta bien- dijo - ella es mi esposa... Francis...

- ¿QUÉ!- contestaron todos

- tu... –dijo Sirius boquiabierto

- pero... – siguió diciendo James

- pero valla ¿qué es tan sorprendente?- dijo hablando por primera vez Francis. Sus ojos de color ámbar denotaban algo de inquietud

- bueno es que algo así debió de habérnoslos contado- dijo Sirius viendo a Remus que evitaba su mirada acusadora- puesto que se supone que es nuestro mejor amigo ¿no?

- entonces... esos niños... son-dijo James atando cabos

- si- dijo Remus esperando la reacción de sus amigos

- ¡PAPÁ!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y corrieron abrazarlo- Remus ES PAPAAA Remus ES PAPAAA!

- como se ponen...- dijo a Francis Isabela riéndose- ven vamos- dijo ayudándole con un niño y llevándosela al piso superior- vamos a dejar que estos tres celebren

- si... creo que llevan algo de no verse- dijo riéndose y siguiendo a Isabela

- y créeme que para ellos eso es una eternidad...

- NUESTRO Remus ES PAPAAA, NUESTRO Remus ES PAPAAA- siguieron gritando y saltando alrededor de Remus hasta que lo dejaron en paz

- y sabes qué Remus- dijo mirando elocuentemente a Sirius- tu no eres el único que no ha perdido en tiempo

- ¿ah no?- dijo viendo sorprendido a Sirius

- si- contestó orgullosamente

- ¿pero que no habías enviado a Durres a Isabela?- dijo haciendo memoria

- si- repuso Sirius- fue una sorpresa que me acaba de dar Isabela. A si que padre... ¿cuántos años tienen tus hijos?

- Van a cumplir 1 en enero- dijo contento Remus

- ¿en serio!- dijo Sirius entusiasmado-

- si ¿por que?

- ¿es que no se dan cuenta?- dijo con el mismo tipo de voz- en este momento tenemos a la nueva generación de merodeadores en esta casa

- mmm... no se Canuto- dijo dudando James- he estado pensando en eso y no estoy seguro de que...

- vamos James no estoy diciendo que lo van a hacer por que nosotros queramos, solo que si ellos quieren... pues...

-----

Isabela ayudaba a Francis a preparar la habitación para ella y Remus

- y... ¿cómo se conocieron tu y Remus?

- oh pues nos conocimos en Holanda él me encontró quería que le ayudaga a buscar información para mmm... su problema... ya debe saber usted ¿no?

- su licantropía... supongo

- si y pues yo lo ayudé a investigar y poco a poco nos fuimos enamorando, el por supuesto no quería que nos casáramos y cuando dije que no mi importaba su pgoblema, nos casamos, no fue un boda ostentosa, todo lo contrario, pero fue mmm... bella

- es muy digno de Remus que no se aya querido casar, desde que estábamos en Hogwarts evitaba a las chicas por eso

- yo lo amo y no me importa su problema, pero hay quienes se escandalizarían por saber lo que es

- si bueno ya sabes... los prejuicios contra ellos no han cambiado

- si, pobre Remus ha sufrido mucho, no ha podido encontrar trabajo y por eso ha buscado por mucho tiempo la cura... estas segura de que Holly puede con tantos niños?

- si ella es excelente con los niños... no te preocupes

- no es eso si no que Piliph es algo inquieto

- créeme que si cuidó a Sirius y a James de pequeños ahora puede con todo

-----

Hacía tantos años que no hablaban de esa manera los tres que ya lo extrañaban. Parecía como si los últimos 11 años no existieran como si hubiese sido solamente un desagradable sueño aunque fuera mas que eso, perdieron muchas cosas los últimos 11 años pero jamás su amistad, ni ese vínculo que nos une espiritualmente... la manera como pueden adivinar si anda algo mal con tan solo

_Subimos a ver a la "siguiente generación de los merodeadores" como Sirius se empeñaba a llamarles. Nos quedamos viendo los tres cómo nuestros hijos jugaban se veían felices los cuatro pequeños juntos como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Pero aún así había algo que no me gustaba... Harry no había sido el mismo desde que Lily se fue. La debe extrañar y se que nadie va a poder llenar el hueco que dejó, ni siquiera yo... _

En aquel momento una voz chillona llamó a James por detrás de él

- Señor Potter disculpe a Proud señor pero acaba de llegar con una lechuza con carta para usted- dijo el elfo

- bien, ahora voy- dijo James extrañado. Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al estudio donde la lechuza lo esperaba. Abrió la carta que iba dirigida para él del ministerio.

_Estimado Señor Potter: o:p /o:p _

_Por medio de la presente queremos darle nuestro mas sentido pésame y a si mismo anunciarle que el juicio que se le hará a Peter Petegrew será efectuado el día de mañana a las 8:00 AM por lo que solicitamos su asistencia. El juicio será en la sala número 10 _

_Atentamente: Lamia Stoker_

_Directora del departamento de juicios o:p_

_Y Eventos ejecutivos _

James serró la carta, había olvidado esa parte, que tenía que ir a ver la cara de Peter una vez mas. Tenía que estar ahí para el veredicto... tenía que acusar a alguien que pensó alguna vez uno de sus mejores amigos.

- ¿James?- dijo Sirius entrando al despacho- ¿qué malas noticias?- preguntó al ver la cara de James

- no Canuto es solo una cata del Ministerio de Magia quieren que vaya mañana a presenciar el juicio de Peter

- ¿y vas a ir?- dijo Remus quien estaba detrás de Sirius

- pues no me queda de otra ¿o si?

- no te sientas obligado a ir Cornamenta- dijo al tiempo que los dos entraban

- Lunático tiene razón James, no de vida o muerte que vayas

- pero tengo que ir y asegurarme de que reciba lo que merece y no mas- dijo retirándose de el despacho dejando a Remus y Sirius con un solo pensamiento

- ¿lo que se merece y nada mas?- dijo Sirius con perplejidad

- y nada mas...- repitió

- ¿qué significa eso Remus?

- solo puede significar dos cosas. Una James es demasiado ético y justo, o claro lo ha perdonado...- dijo mirando la cara atónita de Sirius

- ¿perdonarlo¿a él?...

- sabemos claramente como es James, Sirius... tiene un enorme corazón pero jamás olvida la razón, es una de sus mas grandes cualidades

- ¿cómo puede perdonara la persona que mas le ha hecho daño?

- no estoy seguro... tal vez ni si quiera lo ha perdonado, y hacerlo sería algo casi humanamente imposible, incluso para alguien como él; pero James siempre ha sido especial en ciertos aspectos tú mas que nadie debería saberlo

- perdonar a Peter es como pensar que la muerte de Lily ya no importara, lo que merece esa rata es que los dementores absorban su alma...

- no digas eso Sirius, Peter los traicionó... nos traicionó a todos, pero estas seguro de que ¿eso es lo que se mece?...

- Si...- dijo al instante y sin reflexionarlo- eso es lo que se merece una rata traicionera como él

-----

Se que va a ser duro ve otra vez la cara de Peter ante aquel juzgado, verlo reaccionar como un niño nervioso tal como lo hacía en Hogwarts... pero aquella vez iba a ser diferente, aquella vez no tenía a sus amigos para que lo defendieran ni para esconderse detrás de ellos... no, esta vez estamos en contra de él... o mas bien él esta en contra de nosotros. Se alejó de nosotros, nos traicionó, fue un espía, un maldita rata escurridiza la en la cual alguna vez deposité toda mi confianza, nos entregó al mejor postor a quien mataba por estrategia, por poder y mas que nada por placer...

- Proud, -dijo James llamando al elfo- prepara algunas cosas, coreo que vamos a tener una pequeña celebración- dijo sonriendo

- si señor Potter señor...- dijo con una reverencia exagerada

- ya terminamos de acomodarnos James- dijo Isabela al entrar con Francis a la sala donde estaba- ¿a quién esperas?

- ¿yo? A nadie ¿por qué?

- oímos que le decías a Proud que ibas a tener una pequeña celebración- contestó Francis a lo que James respondió con una sonrisa

- tengo a mis dos mejores amigos en mi casa con sus respectivas parejas, 4 pequeños jugando arriba toda la tarde libre ¿no crees que son suficientes los motivos para tener una pequeña fiesta improvisada?

Ambas rieron

- creo que tienes razón- dijo Isabela

En menos de lo que pensaban ya estaban comiendo celebrando,

- ¿recuerdan la vez en que hicimos que aparecieran salamandras en la habitación de las chicas?- dijo riendo Sirius

- ja, ja, ja muy gracioso Black- dijo Isabela

- nunca en mi vida había escuchado que alguien gritara con esa fuerza- dijo Remus

- si y jamás olvidaré lo que me aventaste en la cabeza Isabela- dijo con recelo Sirius

- ¿eso fue una...?

- una caja de música de Parvati- le recordó. Todos rieron

- la pasamos muy bien en Hogwarts- le dijo James a Francis

- ya lo veo- dijo abriendo los ojos

- si, pero claro que Cornamenta siempre tenía ideas nuevas de cómo meternos en problemas, claro que yo siempre tenía las mejores, pero si debo admitir que él tenía sus días de lucidez- dijo humildad fingida

- cállate Canuto, tu siempre las exagerabas mucho y eso hacía que tuviéramos problemas- dijo aventándole una cojín a la cara

- pero Lunático tampoco se queda atrás- dijo Sirius- siempre se hacía pasar por el niño inocente pero bien que nos seguía a todas partes...

- la verdad es que no entiendo- dijo Francis- ¿qué es eso de Lunático, Cornamenta, Canuto y esas cosas

- era como se hacían llamar en Hogwarts, su grupo que se llamaba "los merodeadores"- le contestó Isabela

- mmm ya veo- dijo alzando una ceja

Los niños que jugaban en el piso empezaron a bostezar

- creo que será mejor que acostemos a los niños ya se está haciendo tarde- dijo Isabela mirando su reloj

- si tienes razón, y creo que nosotros también deberíamos ir a descansar- luego dijo mirando a Remus- te espero en el cuarto

- con que si e Remus- dijo pícaramente Sirius. Quien solo se inmutó a mirarlo recelosamente

-James quiero hablar con tigo- dijo Remus con el semblante serio- James... sabes que la luna llena está próxima y...

- no te preocupes por eso Remus- dijo dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora- ya tengo consentido ese punto

- gracias James...

- ya me boy a dormir también tengo que ir al Ministerio mañana- dijo Sirius bostezando

- si como no buenas noches Sirius- dijo James elocuentemente. A lo que éste le respondió con una mueca

-----

Llegué a la habitación donde Isabela estaba ya acostada de espaldas a la puerta me acerqué a ella lentamente me acosté a un lado de ella y la abrasé nuevamente. Ella no dijo nada, ni se movió solo se quedó quieta recibiendo aquel abrazo. o:p /o:p

- te amo Isabela- le dije al oído y esta ves si me contestó aunque no con palabras se volteó y me miró a los ojos con profundidad. Acercó sus labios contra los míos y fue como si una carga eléctrica nos uniera, otra vez, como hacía tanto no lo hacía...

-----

¿Cómo podría afrontar algo como aquello mañana? No sabía cómo tenía que reaccionar, nadie lo había preparado para eso, nadie le había enseñado, nadie le dijo que podía pasar ¿por qué era tan difícil?. Tenía un gran odio a Peter, no sabía si al mirarlo mañana iba a querer matarlo, o simplemente se quedaría sin hacer nada, y tan súbitamente como pensaba en eso recordó de pronto la primare vez que lo vio...

----------- Flash Back ----------

- ¡no puedo creer lo que pasó afuera¿Quiénes demonios eran esas dos?- decía un niño de 11 años que caminaba por el pasillo del tren sus ojos de un azul oscuro estaban totalmente destellantes del enojo -¿las viste? Ni si quieran iban juntas...

- no tenían derecho- dijo otro niño de la misma edad que usaba gafas- ¿Qué les pasa? Parecía como si las hubiéramos ofendido a ellas ni si quiera sabemos como demonios se llaman...

- Aaaa... pero eso si, en cuanto sepa cual es su nombre me las va a pagar

Entraron a un compartimiento donde había solo un pasajero, dejaron los baúles en el portaequipajes y se sentaron, aún faltaban varios minutos para que el tren partiera, sin embargo sus padres ya se habían ido "muchos asuntos en el ministerio" aunque James hubiera deseado que su madre se quedara mas tiempo con él.

- ¿Quién será?- dijo Sirius mirando al chico que iba dormido en uno de los asientos al lado de la ventana

- no se ve muy bien- contestó James quién se acercó al desconocido. De cerca pudo ver que sus facciones mostraban cansancio, su pelo castaño estaba alborotado en general se veía desaliñado, como si no hubiera comido ni dormido en varios días.

- Como sea- dijo Sirius suspirando y moviendo la cabeza- ¿preparado para Hogwarts James?

- Desde que tenía cinco años- dijo con cara emocionada

- ¿qué planeamos hacer primero?

- pues lo que dijimos ¿no...?- de repente se escuchó el sonido de un baúl que se abría y un segundo después el de cosas desparramándose por el pasillo- ¿Qué pasaría?

- Vamos a ver James- salieron del vagón donde vieron a un ciño de su misma edad, de cabello claro ojos café obeso y algo distraído; parecía estar enojado con él mismo por la torpeza de haber tirado todo al suelo.

- ¿Quieres ayuda?- peguntó James acercándose

- ¿Eh?- dijo subiendo la miraba- n-no lo... lo tengo todo bajo control... gracias- pero en realidad no parecía tenerlo bajo control ni mucho menos, en aquel momento se le había vuelto a caer varios calcetines de su regazo haciendo que rodaran.

- Será mejor que te ayudemos- dijo recogiendo los calcetines- por cierto mi nombre es Sirius- dijo extendiéndole la mano- Sirius Black

- Y yo soy James Potter- sonriéndole- ¿por qué se te abrió el baúl?

- me tropecé eso es todo- dijo algo embarazado. Cuando hubieron metido todo en el baúl, entraron al vagón. El chico estaba distraído viendo a James y Sirius que apenas veía donde pisaba

- entonces- decía James- lo de la salamandra está bien y sería en la primera clase y en la segunda ¿lo de los escarabajos¿o es escorpiones?

- escarabajos- contestó – ¿qué piensas tu que sería bueno?

- ¿Eh? Mmm y...¿yo? pues... creo que los es...escarabajos están bien

- bien serán escarabajos- dijo James sintiéndose divertido al ver la expresión en su cara embelesada

- por cierto no nos has dicho tu nombre- dijo Sirius mirándolo haciendo que el codo se resbalara de su rodilla

- ah... pues mi nombre es...es

- no lo habrás olvidado ¿verdad?-a James se le hacía entre divertido y extraño el comportamiento de aquel chico

- n...no mi nombre es Peter... Peter Pettigrew

----------- Fin del Flash Back ----------

¿quién habría adivinado que aquel niño torpe, distraído y tonto se habría de convertir en lo que se convirtió? Luego recordó algo que le decía su madre "nunca confíes en alguien que no tenga confianza a si mismo". Miró su reloj casi era la 1 mejor sería acostarse si quería estar en sus cabales mañana por la mañana. Pero al querer ir hacia su habitación hubo algo que lo detuvo de repente Sirius

- ¿Aún estas despierto James?- dijo al verlo en medio pasillo

- ya me iba a acostaaar Sirius- contestó mientras que sacudía la cabeza. Oh por Dios oh por Dios concéntrate James... concéntrate

- ¿qué te pasa James¿Te sientes mal?- dijo Sirius olvidando la obvia razón

- n...no, no lo que pasa es que siento que estas muy... ammm... feliz- dijo recuperando la postura (n/a: para los que no entendieron James sintió a Sirius... bueno no precisamente feliz, ya saben Isabela mmm ¬¬)

Sirius soltó la carcajada y miró a James

- no es divertido- dijo James entrando a la cocina seguido de Sirius- no es la primera vez que te encuentro... así

- ¿A no?

- no en Hogwarts una vez que llegaste tarde... que yo estaba en la sala común y tu llegaste...

- ¿qué hacen despiertos?- dijo una voz desde la puerta, Remus había bajado-

- Otro...- murmuró James

- ¿otro qué?- dijo Remus mientras veía como Sirius se partía de la risa

- con que sí he Lunático- dijo entre risas- no pierdes el tiempo ¿eh?

- ¿de qué hablan?

- de que ti y Francis... ya sabes. Y luego viene Sirius en el mismo estado y luego tu también... y pues con ustedes se me hace difícil concentrarme...- Remus se había sonrojado- y yo le estaba diciendo a Sirius de una vez que también pasó lo mismo en Hogwarts

- ah... si ya lo recuerdo... fue mi primera vez con Isabela- dijo- ahora que lo pienso jamás me haz contado de la primera vez con Lily

Ésta vez fue James quién se rió

- fue una vez en séptimo, iba a ser Semana Santa

- ¿En séptimo?- dijo Sirius- y ¿por que nunca nos lo dijiste?

- por que era Lily Canuto, por eso

- eso no se vale tu lo puedes saber, pero nosotros no ¿verdad Lunático?

- pues si quiso guardarlo es por algo a de mas no recuerdo que tu nos hayas dicho, mas bien fuimos nosotros quiénes lo tuvimos que descubrir...

James no escuchaba su mente se había regresado a aquella noche

----------- Flash Back ----------

Aquella noche estábamos en la biblioteca ya era muy noche y ya estaba cerrada, pero la señora Pince nos había dado permiso de quedarnos mas tarde, había hecho una excepción por nosotros. Aunque le juramos que nos íbamos a ir en cuanto termináramos, no teníamos ganas de regresar a la sala común, queríamos estar solos

- te amo Lily Evans- le dijo al oído mientras la besaba

Sin embargo Lily se apartó de él y lo miró seriamente a los ojos

- ¿estás seguro?- le preguntó

- Claro que si ¿por qué lo dudas?- dijo extrañado

- es que se me hace raro que el mayor conquistador de Howarts se haya fijado en mi y no dejo de pensar en cada una de las mujeres que han estado con tigo y no dejo de preguntarme si les habrás dicho lo mismo que a mi...y- dijo esto muy rápido como si lo hubiera querido decir desde hace tiempo

- tienes razón Lily si, acepto que les he dicho a muchas lo mismo, pero esas solo eran palabras, y tu eres mucho más que eso, tu haces que lo sienta Lily- dijo tomándole el rostro

- es que no se que me pasa cuando pienso lo que habrás hecho con ellas- dijo de repente sin darse cuenta de que se había levantado y se había puesto a caminar nerviosamente

- tu vales mas que todas ellas juntas- dijo levantándose también, se empezaba a preocupar- tienes que creerme

- y te creo James, es serio... te creo

- eres lo mas dulce que me ha pasado- dijo abrazándola por detrás- las otras eran unas cualquieras, en cambio tu eres sensible, tierna, dulce... todo eso

- pero... James tu sabes que también soy casi mujer- aquí Lily bajó la mirada unos segundos- y... quiero demostrártelo- terminó aunque estaba sonrojada había un brillo de determinación en sus ojos

Después de un minuto James reaccionó y cerró la boca

- ¿q...quieres decir que...?

- si

- pero... ¿ya lo pensaste bien?

- si lo he estado meditando y pues bueno ya tenemos varios meses de novios... y pues la verdad es que yo te amo mucho...- se había puesto mas roja

- ¿estás segura?

- ya te lo he dicho ¿es que no quieres?- dijo comenzándose a molestar

- no, no es eso- dijo abrazándola mas fuerte- es que no quiero que hagas algo que no quieras por que te sientas presionada

- es que no estoy presionada James- dijo con una sonrisa- creo... creo que estoy lista para eso

James no estaba seguro

- es que no te quiero lastimar Lily.

Ella se acercó a su cara

- es que no me puedes lastimar mientras me ames

James suspiró, pero finalmente dijo:

- está bien- dijo sonriéndole- pero al menos déjame que haga los arreglos- luego agregó susurrando- quiero que esa noche sea inolvidable. Déjame ver... la próxima semana creo que esta bien

Lily solo sonrió

-----

Tenía todo listo en una de las habitaciones que había descubierto en Hogwarts en donde había una cama, la limpié, la llené de rosas, velas, adornos de cristal, chocolates, esa noche no iba a ser algo ordinario, Lily no es cualquier chica, no es una de las que no les importa con quién amanecen. Ella se lo tomaría en serio. A si que el viernes por la noche nos quedamos en la sala común esperando que se vaciara, nos cubrimos con la capa invisible y salimos.

- Sorpresa- le susurró suavemente al oído James. Sabía que Lily se sentía nerviosa, pero aún así estaba maravillada por aquella habitación encantada.

- James... no se que decir- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-no digas nada- dijo acercándose y abrazándola- te dije que esta noche iba a ser inolvidable- aún así James volvió a preguntar- ¿estás segura?

- ¿me amas?- preguntó

- con toda el alma

- entonces no hay nada que temer James...

-----

Lily se hallaba dormida aún, un rayo primaveral cruzó la ventana hasta su cabello rojizo, se veía como un ángel después de esa noche sabía que era lo que quería. La quería a ella... por el resto de su vida.

De repente abrió los ojos y al verlo despierto sonrió

- Buen día amor

- buen día James- dijo acercándose a su torso para que la abrazara- ¿cómo amaneciste?

- amanecí con tigo ¿qué mas puedo pedir?

- fue maravilloso James- dijo suspirando

- tu eres maravillosa Lily

----------- Fin del Flash Back ----------

-... me hubiera gustado enterarme... ¿James?-dijo Sirius al notar la ausencia de su amigo

- ¿Qué? Ha si... es que me quedé pensando en otra cosa... aquella noche, con Lily...

- James- dijo Remus acercándose para abrazarlo- sabes que cuentas con nosotros- Sirius se acercó a ellos

- nosotros no te traicionaremos- dijo Sirius-

- lo sé, ustedes no lo harán... es solo el recuerdo de Lily

- ya James ánimo- dijo Sirius mirándolo

- ¿estás bien?- preguntó Remus

- si, si. Pero será mejor que me valla a dormir, para no estarme durmiendo mañana

- nosotros también recibimos una notificación- dijo Sirius- del ministerio.. para que fuéramos

- entonces vamos a DORMIR- dijo James con una risita y levantándose del asiento- no a hacer otras cosas.

Sirius y Remus se sonrojaron, pero se rieron subieron juntos las escaleras se dijeron bunas noches y entraron a cada una de sus habitaciones

James se quedó dormido inmediatamente después de que se acostó.

-----

- ¿Sirius¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Isabela desde la cama

- fui por agua y me encontré a James y luego bajó Remus- dijo acostándose

- ¿cómo esta James?

- pues creo que bien o al menos eso dice él

- te preocupa ¿verdad?

- pues claro que si... mucho- dijo abrazándola- pero no puedo hacer nada por él

- con tu apoyo basta Sirius, ya verás que el tiempo se encargará de él

- si creo que tienes razón...

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO **


	3. capitulo tres

**CAMINO DISTINTO **

**Capitulo Tres **

El Regreso Del Traidor

* * *

**-** Señor Potter... Señor- dijo Proud zarandeándole el brazo  
- ¿qué pasa...?- dijo medio dormido y sin abrir los ojos  
- El señor tiene que despertar- dijo- si no se le hará tarde en los asuntos del Ministerio  
- ¿ministerio?- dijo en voz baja- ¡el ministerio¿Cuan...¿Q...que hora es?  
- Aún tiene tiempo señor son las 7:30- dijo dándole la túnica- el desayuno está servido señor  
James se vistió tan rápido como le fue posible, cuando se miró en el espejo para peinarse, pero se dio la vuelta casi inmediatamente, no tenía caso intentarlo, de todas formas daba igual. Bajó las escaleras y fue hacia la cocina donde Holly se hallaba preparando el desayuno.  
- Buen día Holly- dijo con pesadez- ¿Sirius y Remus ya están levantados?  
- ¿pero qué pasa? James no puedes vivir sin nosotros- dijo con un suspiro fingido  
- calma tu ego Black- dijo James riendo  
- buenos días- dijo Remus irrumpiendo en la cocina- ¿están listos?  
- ¡nooo¿cómo crees? Solo estamos aquí conversando mi querido Cornamenta y yo que hace un extraordinario clima ¿verdad?  
- Pero que humor te cargas Canuto- dijo riendo James. Remus solo alzó un ceja  
- pues que les puedo decir- dijo con fingida humildad- he pasado en un día, de soltero fracasado (y aún así extremadamente guapo) a un padre responsable (pero sin dejar de ser extremadamente guapo, por su puesto)  
- pensé que ahora que eres un "padre responsable" te comportarías como uno- dijo Remus como no queriendo la cosa  
- Ya sabes lo que dicen, loro viejo no aprende a hablar...  
Pero de repente Sirius enserió su expresión  
- No quiero ser igual a mi padre, quiero que Sebastián tenga un verdadero padre, no quiero que sienta que solo sirvo para darle mi apellido. Quiero ser su amigo, cómplice- dijo dejando escapar una risita- todo lo que mi padre no fue con migo  
James y Remus se quedaron callados, no sabían que decir, Sirius casi no hablaba de el trato entre su padre y él. Pero ambos sabían que no había sido muy buena. No había llorado cuando murió, sin embargo James sabía que le había dolido... mucho. Y que a veces se culpaba por no haber pasado en tiempo suficiente con él.  
- Por eso es que estoy tan de buen humor, tengo la oportunidad de hacer feliz a mi hijo y de pasada a mi- dijo sonriendo  
- creo que eso está muy bien- dijo Remus  
- lo mismo digo ¿y qué mejor que criarlo junto a mis mejores amigos y sus hijos?  
- Creo que nada amor- Isabela los miraba desde la puerta- buenos días- besó la mejilla de Sirius  
- ¿y Sebastián?- preguntó Sirius  
- bueno te diré que tu hijo se parece mas a ti que solo físicamente- luego añadió- está dormido. Francis está con los gemelos, ellos si están despiertos.  
- No gracias Holly, solo quiero té- James había recuperado el dolor de estómago que le causaba pensar en lo que ocurriría minutos después- ¿Qué?- dijo al sentir que todos lo miraban- es solo que no tengo hambre.  
- Pero el señor tiene que comer- insistió la elfina  
- no en serio Holly- sentía que si probaba bocado lo regresaría vivo  
Minutos después salían para desaparecerse  
- que te baya bien Sirius  
- ¿Vas a llegar tarde Remus?  
Y después de todas las explicaciones se hallaban en el Ministerio. Nadie hablo durante el trayecto, todos estaban nerviosos. James miraba hacia el suelo tratando de controlarse. En el ambiente había una extraña combinación entre júbilo tal vez provocada por la desaparición de Voldemort y que Harry se había convertido en una festividad y pena al verlo a él.  
Llegaron a la puerta de la sala número 10  
- ¿seguro que quieres pasar James?- preguntó Sirius  
- nosotros podemos disculparte si quieres  
- no... está bien quiero entrar- dijo con determinación  
Al entrar los magos y brujas que se hallaban miraron fijamente al grupo, quien se sentó en uno de los asientos de adelante. James pudo ver a Dumbledore quién lo miró, sonrió e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza James estaba tan nervioso que solo logró mover la cabeza, a Moody, una escritora del profeta de largas uñas y túnica llamativa. Se sentaron y esperaron una silla alta. Su mirada se fijó como la de todos a la silla del centro, luego a la puerta de la esquina que en ese momento se abrió. Crouch iba entrando, su cara estaba totalmente demacrada, pero en sus ojos había cierta locura de satisfacción. En la sala no se oía ningún sonido, mas que el rasar de la pluma contra el pergamino, al parecer la bruja del profeta había empezado la crónica.  
De un momento a otro la puerta se volvió a abrir la puerta dejando pasar a un hombre pequeño, robusto de cara redonda, extremadamente asustado y parecía que de un momento a otro se iba a desmayar. Se sentó en las sillas y su expresión empeoró cuando las cadenas rodearon sus muñecas.  
- estamos todos presentes para juzgar a éste hombre- comenzó a decir Crouch sacando un pergamino y leyéndolo- Peter Pettigrew, por los delitos de homicidio, complicidad con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, espionaje... ¿cómo se declara?  
La cara asustada de Peter vio a Crouch con fingida incredulidad  
- p...pues claro que inocente n...no se de qué están hablando- miró a la muchedumbre de magos y brujas y vio a los merodeadores, en seguida apartó la mirada.  
Crouch lo miraba con asco como si se tratara de una porquería (n/a¿no es eso lo que es?), sin embargo continuó, esta vez refiriéndose a James  
- Señor Potter ¿no es cierto que este... señor fue su guardián secreto?  
James miraba a Peter quien sudaba y estaba al punto de llanto- eso es cierto- dijo fríamente con los ojos a Peter  
- nos quisiera decir ahora ¿por qué lo nombró a él?- dijo Crouch- y no a alguien mas ¿apto?  
Eso era mas de lo que las fuerzas de James podían, no es que no quisiera responder, si no que los dementores que habían de guardia en los costados de Peter le empezaban a hacer mas efecto del normal. Comenzaba a recordad a Lily aquella noche... Afortunadamente Sirius contestó.  
- Ese fue mi idea Señor Crouch- dijo mirando a James quién respiraba pesadamente- pensamos que sería mejor que el secreto lo guardara alguien diferente, por que sería mas obvio que ellos me hicieran guardián a mi que a él.  
- ya veo- dijo el señor Crouch miró a Peter- y tu defraudaste a tus mejores amigos, todos sabían que ustedes eran inseparables- los ojos de Crouch se salían de sus orbitas, parecía desquiciado- como pudiste, después de que ellos te dieron su confianza  
Peter se echó a llorar  
-Q...qué quieren que hiciera- dijo moviendo las muñecas dentro de las cadenas- El es el Señor Tenebroso... tiene poderes que no se imaginan¿qué podía hacer? Yo no puedo con él, yo no me le comparo...  
- Pettigrew- dijo Crouch con voz asqueada- tu vida no vale mas que la de Liliana Evans, se suponía que eran amigos a demás de que nosotros ya averiguamos que le habías estado pasando información desde hace ¡un año!  
- debiste haber muerto tu Peter- dijo Sirius levantándose incapaz de contenerse- debiste de haberte dado cuenta de que alimañas como tu no escapan  
- P...pero Sirius...  
- tarde o temprano te descubriríamos Peter- dijo Remus alzando la voz  
- Remus...  
James jaló del brazo de Sirius para que se sentara  
- Peter dime una cosa- dijo James haciendo un esfuerzo para pararse- dime... qué ibas ha hacer después de ver muerta a Lily, qué ibas ha hacer cuando Harry estuviera muerto, qué ibas a hacer después de verme muerto...- a James le costaba hablar  
- James-dijo Remus algo preocupado- será mejor que te sientes- pero James solo le hizo una seña con la mano  
Peter se revolcaba en el asiento tratando de safarse de las cadenas- James... yo no... es que fue el Señor Tenebroso  
- nosotros hubiéramos dado nuestras vidas por ti creíamos que tu darías tu vida por nosotros, pero en cambio haz dado la vida de una mujer inocente, de alguien que no tenía culpa... ella no tenia nada que ver Peter ¿no lo vez? Hubiera sido preferible que me hubieras matado a mi, ella sufrió las consecuencias de mis actos... de los tuyos- luego agregó- no mereces nada, no mereces este juicio, no mereces tu vida, eres un infeliz...- alguien lo tomó por detrás de la túnica. Dumbledore se había acercado tratando de que James se sentara  
Peter se retorcía- lo se James pero tienes que entender... es el señor tenebroso, no se le puede decir que no ¿qué ganaría?  
- Solo vidas inocentes-dijo Dumbledore- pensé que serías un poco mas sensato, un poco mas leal.  
Todos guardaban silencio, James se había vuelto a sentar y bajado la cabeza. Luego de unos segundos de total tensión Crouch había recuperado la postura  
- Peter Pettigrew... será sentenciado a cadena perpetua en la prisión de Azkaban con régimen de máxima seguridad y permiso de los dementores a que te den el beso al primer intento de escapar- luego como si se hubiera recordado de que había mas en la habitación agregó- ¿alguien está en desacuerdo? Que levante la mano.- nadie lo hizo, todos miraban a Peter con odio y a James con pena, solo una persona levantó la mano, una bruja regordeta, con ojos grandes.  
Crouch se quedó extrañado de esta decisión y preguntó- ¿por qué cree usted Srita. Umbridge que este sujeto es inocente?  
- Señor Crouch, creo que... este sujeto tal vez se encontró en una situación comprometedora y no tubo otra opción- dijo seriamente mirando a Peter que asentía a Crouch y le daba las gracias a Umbrige moviendo los labios  
- eso no justifica sus hechos- dijo Crouch con una aire de locura en sus ojos- eso no lo justifica... ya haz oído al señor Potter, Black y Lupin  
- Pero señor,- insistió- hay que tomar en cuenta...  
- ¡CALLA! TU NO ME VAS A DETENER, VOY A MANDAR A ESTE MALDITO A AZKABAN- gritó, pero luego recobrando la cordura dijo- además que la demás gente un poco mas sensata ha opinado lo mismo y creo que es la mayoría. –suspiró, tenía un extraño tic en la mano, parecía que lo quería tomar la varita y matarlo ahí mismo- llévenselo  
- ¡NO!-gritó Peter- NO POR FAVOR A AZKABAN NO, POR FAVOR PIEDAD, James, PIEDAD  
-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PEDIRLE PIEDAD A JAMES?- gritó Sirius poniéndose de pie- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE... A VERLE LOS OJOS?  
- debiste pedírsela a Voldemort aunque hubieses muerto después- dijo James volviéndose a poner de pié- ahora no la pidas por que para alguien como tu no debe existir esa palabra.  
- Guarda esa palabra para Azkaban... Pettigrew-dijo Remus sosteniendo a James para evitar que se cayera-... por que tus amigos que están adentro se alegrarán mucho de verte.  
Todos en la sala guardaban silencio, James no se podía controlar, estaba mareado y le costaba respirar, algunos lo miraban preocupados y con cierta lástima, otros veían aprensivamente a Umbridge, nadie creía que pudiera defenderlo después de haber hecho lo que hizo.  
Cuando salieron de la sala el efecto de los dementores sobre James había disminuido, aunque seguía mareado.  
- Am... ¿James te sientes bien?- dijo Remus  
- ¿Qué? A si estoy bien Remus- fuera de la sala número 10 las cosas no estaban mejor, tal vez estaba tan distraído que no se había dado cuenta del desorden en el que vivía en aquellos días el ministerio, gente corriendo por todas partes, papeles regados por todo el pasillo, magos y brujas queriendo usar la red Flu sin ninguna clase de organización- creo que las cosas no andan muy bien por aquí  
- Si ahora que Voldemort ha desaparecido todos están buscando a sus seguidores- dijo Sirius  
- Hemos tenido muchos problemas por que la mayoría de los supuestos seguidores dicen que lo han estado haciendo por la maldición Imperius y es muy difícil saber si es verdad o no  
- Creo que sería mejor que fuera al departamento de Aurores ya han sido muchos días que he faltado y de seguro ha de ser todo un caos- dijo James cambiando la dirección de sus pasos  
- ¿Estas seguro James?  
- ¿No prefieres ir a casa a relajarte Cornamenta?- dijo Sirius  
James paro de caminar - ¿Relajarme¿de qué exactamente Canuto?- dijo riéndose un poco- no ya basta he estado mucho tiempo "relajándome"  
James llegó al departamento de aurores que no tenía mucho que envidiar al pasillo de afuera, de hecho parecía como si la batalla contra Voldemort hubiese sido ahí mismo  
- Falkon que hay- dijo James caminando abriéndose paso entre los demás que corrían por todas partes  
- Nada nuevo- dijo entregándole unos pergaminos- encontraron a un grupo de jóvenes brujos intentando localizar al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, creo que para esta hora ya deben estar en Azkaban, Crouch no los debió dejar mucho tiempo fuera, Malfoy se encontró inocente diciendo que estaba debajo de los efectos de la maldición Imperius... maldito bastardo- susurró Falkon  
- Pensé que después de todo lo hallarían culpable, debería estar en Azkaban  
- Si pero tu sabes que es un adulador dio una generosísima cantidad de dinero a San Mungo y los convenció a todos  
- Sirius necesito que muevas tu enorme y voluptuoso trasero y te pongas a trabajar- dijo James en forma de juego mientras leía los papeles  
- Mmmm en realidad crees que es voluptuoso no pensé que te fijaras en mi trasero- dijo riéndose- que quieres que hagamos mi trasero y yo  
- Ya sabes lo que necesito callejón Diagon, Askey Prance, en un restaurante o algo así, todo lo que puedas  
- Ah si linda chica- dijo Sirius  
- ¿la conocías?- preguntó Remus sentándose en una silla cerca del escritorio de James  
- Si salí con ella un par de veces, era muy linda, pero algo extraña, creo que tenía algo de lesbi...  
- Nos encantaría escuchar tu romance pasado con una chica rarita pero necesito la confirmación de un posible lazo con Voldemort a mas tardar en dos días  
- A la orden jefe- pasó junto a Remus y susurró- llegó el orden  
- Esta bien- comenzó a decir James alzando la voz para que todos lo escucharan- quiero orden aquí y quiero verlos trabajar duro a todos Voldemort se fue pero la mitad de los magos son o fueron sus seguidores, tenemos que mandarlos a Azkaban aunque se llenen todas las celdas ¿entendieron?  
Unos asintieron, otros gritaron afirmándolo  
- Pero mira que ha traído el gato- dijo una voz roñosa desde la espalda de James  
- Alastor Moody ¿te has cansado de rastrear alimañas?- dijo saludándolo  
- Jamás me cansaré de eso chico,- luego dijo viendo a su alrededor- que bueno que te paraste por aquí, como puedes ver nos has hecho falta  
- Si bueno... no los pude dejar solos ni un minuto mas- Moody rió y las cicatrices de su cara se hicieron mas pronunciadas  
- Sigue así chico. Geneva, Marcus y yo vamos a investigar un presunto mortífago aquí cerca  
- A si tengo el reporte por aquí- dijo revolviendo un montón de pergaminos, aja Allan Caster, Remus ve con Moody, podrían necesitar refuerzos ya que es algo violento... pero que es este cochinero- susurró- esa Feint Dim, no debí de ponerla a cargo a ella  
- Esta bien te dejamos con tu cochinero- dijo Remus- deberías avisarle a Holly, Isabela y Francis que vamos a llegar un poco tarde  
- Si yo les aviso- mirando su escritorio y removiendo todo- ¡Feint Dim¿Puedes venir un instante?  
Una chica de no mas de veinte años llegó corriendo el pelo dorado le llegaba hasta los codos aun que sus ojos aunque estuviesen cansados y demacrados se podían ver el azul océano en ellos. Llegó corriendo parándose delante de James  
- ¿Cómo es posible este desorden¿En dónde están los reportes de Frank?  
- Están archivados señor  
- A bueno menos mal, prepara un patrulla de cinco personas mas dos de apoyo, de preferencia que sean novatos, me han dicho que necesitan mas práctica, y uno de reconocimiento mándalos a Patron Mey, a las tres en punto saldrán algunos mortífagos según Conny ¿lo tienes apuntado?  
- Si señor- dijo terminando la nota en un pedazo de pergamino  
- Y necesito que archives algunas cosas- dijo viendo la pila de pergaminos que se acumulaban por debajo de las gafas redondas  
- Si señor- dijo viéndolos con desanimo  
James siguió tratando de reponer el orden cuando se dio cuenta eran las once de la noche Feint estaba archivando los pergaminos ya no quedaba mas que unos cuantos, Sirius y Remus se fueron después de insistir mucho en que James de fuese con ellos, James se quedó argumentando que tenía mucho trabajo y que se iría después de un rato, pero ya hacía mas de cuatro horas que había dicho eso.  
- En realidad jefe...- dijo cariñosamente Feint- creo que debería de irse a casa a descansar yo me puedo encargar de lo que falte...  
- No estoy bien Feint no soy tan viejo y a demás ya voy a terminar con esto y regreso a casa  
- Me alegra que este de vuelta señor lo extrañamos mucho por aquí, por que... bueno usted ya vio en que...- Feint se calló al ver que una lechuza entró por una ventana  
James comenzó a leer el pedazo de pergamino que llevaba la lechuza una nota pequeña y apresurada que decía: "están atacando a los Longbottom"  
- Feint reúne a los que queden rápido- Feint salió rápidamente en pocos minutos Falkon Marigold, Sahara Backer, Landow Larceny, Diego Carat, Fient y James se aparecían en la casa de los Longbottom  
- ¿Cuál es el plan James?- preguntó una voz femenina  
- Cerrarles las salidas Landow... aún están ahí adentro- adivinó pues un dolor fuerte le llegó de la casa, unos gritos se escucharon- Feint quédate con migo tu y yo entraremos por la puerta principal ¿está bien?- Feint asintió en el momento que otro grito se asomó de la casa- vamos a darnos prisa, Diego y Landow en el costado este tienen la entrada de un sótano cúbranla- asintieron - Sahara y Falkon la puerta trasera, identifiquen primero la habitación donde se encuentran no hagan ningún sonido o podrían escapar... ya saben lo que tienen que hacer... suerte.  
El grupo se dispersó, James tomaba fuertemente su varita a llegar a la puerta principal notó que estaba entre abierta, la empujó con cuidado Feint iba detrás de él, entraron a la casa la cual parecía totalmente destruida cuando llegaron al pie de las escaleras Feint se sobresaltó al ver que Sahara y Falkon se acercaban  
- ¿revisaron toda la casa?- susurró James  
- Si- contestó Sahara de la misma forma- tal parece que todos están arriba  
Diego y Landow llegaron rápidamente a donde estaban ellos  
- Revisamos todo no hay nadie abajo  
- Esta bien ellos están arriba Diego y Landow al este, Sahara y Falkon oeste nosotros seguiresmos al sur ¿entendido?  
- Pero qué pasará si alguno los encontramos y son mayor en número- dijo Diego  
- Aguantar hasta que los otros hayamos revisado todo, no queremos que nos tomen por la espalda- todos se le quedaron viendo, James había elegido el sur por que sabía que ellos estaban ahí pero no quería un ataque por la espalda.  
El grupo se dividió James se paró en frente de la puerta –ten lista tu varita- le susurró a Feint.  
Abrió de una patada la puerta, los Longbottom estaban tirados en el suelo cuatro sujetos apuntaban a ellos con sus varitas.  
- ¡Tiren las varitas!- gritó James  
- Si claro y luego que vas a querer que te traigamos tus pantuflas- dijo una bruja de cabello negro brillante y espeso- ¡Crucio!- el rayo iba directo a James, sin embargo este lo pudo desviar...

- Señor Potter... Señor- dijo Proud zarandeándole el brazo- ¿qué pasa...?- dijo medio dormido y sin abrir los ojos- El señor tiene que despertar- dijo- si no se le hará tarde en los asuntos del Ministerio- ¿ministerio?- dijo en voz baja- ¡el ministerio¿Cuan...¿Q...que hora es?- Aún tiene tiempo señor son las 7:30- dijo dándole la túnica- el desayuno está servido señorJames se vistió tan rápido como le fue posible, cuando se miró en el espejo para peinarse, pero se dio la vuelta casi inmediatamente, no tenía caso intentarlo, de todas formas daba igual. Bajó las escaleras y fue hacia la cocina donde Holly se hallaba preparando el desayuno.- Buen día Holly- dijo con pesadez- ¿Sirius y Remus ya están levantados?- ¿pero qué pasa? James no puedes vivir sin nosotros- dijo con un suspiro fingido - calma tu ego Black- dijo James riendo- buenos días- dijo Remus irrumpiendo en la cocina- ¿están listos?- ¡nooo¿cómo crees? Solo estamos aquí conversando mi querido Cornamenta y yo que hace un extraordinario clima ¿verdad?- Pero que humor te cargas Canuto- dijo riendo James. Remus solo alzó un ceja- pues que les puedo decir- dijo con fingida humildad- he pasado en un día, de soltero fracasado (y aún así extremadamente guapo) a un padre responsable (pero sin dejar de ser extremadamente guapo, por su puesto)- pensé que ahora que eres un "padre responsable" te comportarías como uno- dijo Remus como no queriendo la cosa- Ya sabes lo que dicen, loro viejo no aprende a hablar...Pero de repente Sirius enserió su expresión - No quiero ser igual a mi padre, quiero que Sebastián tenga un verdadero padre, no quiero que sienta que solo sirvo para darle mi apellido. Quiero ser su amigo, cómplice- dijo dejando escapar una risita- todo lo que mi padre no fue con migoJames y Remus se quedaron callados, no sabían que decir, Sirius casi no hablaba de el trato entre su padre y él. Pero ambos sabían que no había sido muy buena. No había llorado cuando murió, sin embargo James sabía que le había dolido... mucho. Y que a veces se culpaba por no haber pasado en tiempo suficiente con él.- Por eso es que estoy tan de buen humor, tengo la oportunidad de hacer feliz a mi hijo y de pasada a mi- dijo sonriendo- creo que eso está muy bien- dijo Remus- lo mismo digo ¿y qué mejor que criarlo junto a mis mejores amigos y sus hijos?- Creo que nada amor- Isabela los miraba desde la puerta- buenos días- besó la mejilla de Sirius- ¿y Sebastián?- preguntó Sirius- bueno te diré que tu hijo se parece mas a ti que solo físicamente- luego añadió- está dormido. Francis está con los gemelos, ellos si están despiertos.- No gracias Holly, solo quiero té- James había recuperado el dolor de estómago que le causaba pensar en lo que ocurriría minutos después- ¿Qué?- dijo al sentir que todos lo miraban- es solo que no tengo hambre.- Pero el señor tiene que comer- insistió la elfina- no en serio Holly- sentía que si probaba bocado lo regresaría vivoMinutos después salían para desaparecerse- que te baya bien Sirius- ¿Vas a llegar tarde Remus?Y después de todas las explicaciones se hallaban en el Ministerio. Nadie hablo durante el trayecto, todos estaban nerviosos. James miraba hacia el suelo tratando de controlarse. En el ambiente había una extraña combinación entre júbilo tal vez provocada por la desaparición de Voldemort y que Harry se había convertido en una festividad y pena al verlo a él. Llegaron a la puerta de la sala número 10- ¿seguro que quieres pasar James?- preguntó Sirius- nosotros podemos disculparte si quieres- no... está bien quiero entrar- dijo con determinaciónAl entrar los magos y brujas que se hallaban miraron fijamente al grupo, quien se sentó en uno de los asientos de adelante. James pudo ver a Dumbledore quién lo miró, sonrió e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza James estaba tan nervioso que solo logró mover la cabeza, a Moody, una escritora del profeta de largas uñas y túnica llamativa. Se sentaron y esperaron una silla alta. Su mirada se fijó como la de todos a la silla del centro, luego a la puerta de la esquina que en ese momento se abrió. Crouch iba entrando, su cara estaba totalmente demacrada, pero en sus ojos había cierta locura de satisfacción. En la sala no se oía ningún sonido, mas que el rasar de la pluma contra el pergamino, al parecer la bruja del profeta había empezado la crónica.De un momento a otro la puerta se volvió a abrir la puerta dejando pasar a un hombre pequeño, robusto de cara redonda, extremadamente asustado y parecía que de un momento a otro se iba a desmayar. Se sentó en las sillas y su expresión empeoró cuando las cadenas rodearon sus muñecas.- estamos todos presentes para juzgar a éste hombre- comenzó a decir Crouch sacando un pergamino y leyéndolo- Peter Pettigrew, por los delitos de homicidio, complicidad con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, espionaje... ¿cómo se declara?La cara asustada de Peter vio a Crouch con fingida incredulidad- p...pues claro que inocente n...no se de qué están hablando- miró a la muchedumbre de magos y brujas y vio a los merodeadores, en seguida apartó la mirada.Crouch lo miraba con asco como si se tratara de una porquería (n/a¿no es eso lo que es?), sin embargo continuó, esta vez refiriéndose a James- Señor Potter ¿no es cierto que este... señor fue su guardián secreto? James miraba a Peter quien sudaba y estaba al punto de llanto- eso es cierto- dijo fríamente con los ojos a Peter- nos quisiera decir ahora ¿por qué lo nombró a él?- dijo Crouch- y no a alguien mas ¿apto?Eso era mas de lo que las fuerzas de James podían, no es que no quisiera responder, si no que los dementores que habían de guardia en los costados de Peter le empezaban a hacer mas efecto del normal. Comenzaba a recordad a Lily aquella noche... Afortunadamente Sirius contestó.- Ese fue mi idea Señor Crouch- dijo mirando a James quién respiraba pesadamente- pensamos que sería mejor que el secreto lo guardara alguien diferente, por que sería mas obvio que ellos me hicieran guardián a mi que a él.- ya veo- dijo el señor Crouch miró a Peter- y tu defraudaste a tus mejores amigos, todos sabían que ustedes eran inseparables- los ojos de Crouch se salían de sus orbitas, parecía desquiciado- como pudiste, después de que ellos te dieron su confianzaPeter se echó a llorar -Q...qué quieren que hiciera- dijo moviendo las muñecas dentro de las cadenas- El es el Señor Tenebroso... tiene poderes que no se imaginan¿qué podía hacer? Yo no puedo con él, yo no me le comparo...- Pettigrew- dijo Crouch con voz asqueada- tu vida no vale mas que la de Liliana Evans, se suponía que eran amigos a demás de que nosotros ya averiguamos que le habías estado pasando información desde hace ¡un año!- debiste haber muerto tu Peter- dijo Sirius levantándose incapaz de contenerse- debiste de haberte dado cuenta de que alimañas como tu no escapan- P...pero Sirius...- tarde o temprano te descubriríamos Peter- dijo Remus alzando la voz- Remus...James jaló del brazo de Sirius para que se sentara- Peter dime una cosa- dijo James haciendo un esfuerzo para pararse- dime... qué ibas ha hacer después de ver muerta a Lily, qué ibas ha hacer cuando Harry estuviera muerto, qué ibas a hacer después de verme muerto...- a James le costaba hablar- James-dijo Remus algo preocupado- será mejor que te sientes- pero James solo le hizo una seña con la manoPeter se revolcaba en el asiento tratando de safarse de las cadenas- James... yo no... es que fue el Señor Tenebroso- nosotros hubiéramos dado nuestras vidas por ti creíamos que tu darías tu vida por nosotros, pero en cambio haz dado la vida de una mujer inocente, de alguien que no tenía culpa... ella no tenia nada que ver Peter ¿no lo vez? Hubiera sido preferible que me hubieras matado a mi, ella sufrió las consecuencias de mis actos... de los tuyos- luego agregó- no mereces nada, no mereces este juicio, no mereces tu vida, eres un infeliz...- alguien lo tomó por detrás de la túnica. Dumbledore se había acercado tratando de que James se sentaraPeter se retorcía- lo se James pero tienes que entender... es el señor tenebroso, no se le puede decir que no ¿qué ganaría?- Solo vidas inocentes-dijo Dumbledore- pensé que serías un poco mas sensato, un poco mas leal.Todos guardaban silencio, James se había vuelto a sentar y bajado la cabeza. Luego de unos segundos de total tensión Crouch había recuperado la postura- Peter Pettigrew... será sentenciado a cadena perpetua en la prisión de Azkaban con régimen de máxima seguridad y permiso de los dementores a que te den el beso al primer intento de escapar- luego como si se hubiera recordado de que había mas en la habitación agregó- ¿alguien está en desacuerdo? Que levante la mano.- nadie lo hizo, todos miraban a Peter con odio y a James con pena, solo una persona levantó la mano, una bruja regordeta, con ojos grandes.Crouch se quedó extrañado de esta decisión y preguntó- ¿por qué cree usted Srita. Umbridge que este sujeto es inocente?- Señor Crouch, creo que... este sujeto tal vez se encontró en una situación comprometedora y no tubo otra opción- dijo seriamente mirando a Peter que asentía a Crouch y le daba las gracias a Umbrige moviendo los labios- eso no justifica sus hechos- dijo Crouch con una aire de locura en sus ojos- eso no lo justifica... ya haz oído al señor Potter, Black y Lupin - Pero señor,- insistió- hay que tomar en cuenta...- ¡CALLA! TU NO ME VAS A DETENER, VOY A MANDAR A ESTE MALDITO A AZKABAN- gritó, pero luego recobrando la cordura dijo- además que la demás gente un poco mas sensata ha opinado lo mismo y creo que es la mayoría. –suspiró, tenía un extraño tic en la mano, parecía que lo quería tomar la varita y matarlo ahí mismo- llévenselo- ¡NO!-gritó Peter- NO POR FAVOR A AZKABAN NO, POR FAVOR PIEDAD, James, PIEDAD-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PEDIRLE PIEDAD A JAMES?- gritó Sirius poniéndose de pie- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE... A VERLE LOS OJOS?- debiste pedírsela a Voldemort aunque hubieses muerto después- dijo James volviéndose a poner de pié- ahora no la pidas por que para alguien como tu no debe existir esa palabra.- Guarda esa palabra para Azkaban... Pettigrew-dijo Remus sosteniendo a James para evitar que se cayera-... por que tus amigos que están adentro se alegrarán mucho de verte.Todos en la sala guardaban silencio, James no se podía controlar, estaba mareado y le costaba respirar, algunos lo miraban preocupados y con cierta lástima, otros veían aprensivamente a Umbridge, nadie creía que pudiera defenderlo después de haber hecho lo que hizo.Cuando salieron de la sala el efecto de los dementores sobre James había disminuido, aunque seguía mareado.- Am... ¿James te sientes bien?- dijo Remus- ¿Qué? A si estoy bien Remus- fuera de la sala número 10 las cosas no estaban mejor, tal vez estaba tan distraído que no se había dado cuenta del desorden en el que vivía en aquellos días el ministerio, gente corriendo por todas partes, papeles regados por todo el pasillo, magos y brujas queriendo usar la red Flu sin ninguna clase de organización- creo que las cosas no andan muy bien por aquí- Si ahora que Voldemort ha desaparecido todos están buscando a sus seguidores- dijo Sirius- Hemos tenido muchos problemas por que la mayoría de los supuestos seguidores dicen que lo han estado haciendo por la maldición Imperius y es muy difícil saber si es verdad o no- Creo que sería mejor que fuera al departamento de Aurores ya han sido muchos días que he faltado y de seguro ha de ser todo un caos- dijo James cambiando la dirección de sus pasos- ¿Estas seguro James?- ¿No prefieres ir a casa a relajarte Cornamenta?- dijo SiriusJames paro de caminar - ¿Relajarme¿de qué exactamente Canuto?- dijo riéndose un poco- no ya basta he estado mucho tiempo "relajándome"James llegó al departamento de aurores que no tenía mucho que envidiar al pasillo de afuera, de hecho parecía como si la batalla contra Voldemort hubiese sido ahí mismo- Falkon que hay- dijo James caminando abriéndose paso entre los demás que corrían por todas partes- Nada nuevo- dijo entregándole unos pergaminos- encontraron a un grupo de jóvenes brujos intentando localizar al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, creo que para esta hora ya deben estar en Azkaban, Crouch no los debió dejar mucho tiempo fuera, Malfoy se encontró inocente diciendo que estaba debajo de los efectos de la maldición Imperius... maldito bastardo- susurró Falkon- Pensé que después de todo lo hallarían culpable, debería estar en Azkaban- Si pero tu sabes que es un adulador dio una generosísima cantidad de dinero a San Mungo y los convenció a todos- Sirius necesito que muevas tu enorme y voluptuoso trasero y te pongas a trabajar- dijo James en forma de juego mientras leía los papeles- Mmmm en realidad crees que es voluptuoso no pensé que te fijaras en mi trasero- dijo riéndose- que quieres que hagamos mi trasero y yo- Ya sabes lo que necesito callejón Diagon, Askey Prance, en un restaurante o algo así, todo lo que puedas- Ah si linda chica- dijo Sirius- ¿la conocías?- preguntó Remus sentándose en una silla cerca del escritorio de James- Si salí con ella un par de veces, era muy linda, pero algo extraña, creo que tenía algo de lesbi...- Nos encantaría escuchar tu romance pasado con una chica rarita pero necesito la confirmación de un posible lazo con Voldemort a mas tardar en dos días- A la orden jefe- pasó junto a Remus y susurró- llegó el orden- Esta bien- comenzó a decir James alzando la voz para que todos lo escucharan- quiero orden aquí y quiero verlos trabajar duro a todos Voldemort se fue pero la mitad de los magos son o fueron sus seguidores, tenemos que mandarlos a Azkaban aunque se llenen todas las celdas ¿entendieron?Unos asintieron, otros gritaron afirmándolo- Pero mira que ha traído el gato- dijo una voz roñosa desde la espalda de James- Alastor Moody ¿te has cansado de rastrear alimañas?- dijo saludándolo- Jamás me cansaré de eso chico,- luego dijo viendo a su alrededor- que bueno que te paraste por aquí, como puedes ver nos has hecho falta- Si bueno... no los pude dejar solos ni un minuto mas- Moody rió y las cicatrices de su cara se hicieron mas pronunciadas- Sigue así chico. Geneva, Marcus y yo vamos a investigar un presunto mortífago aquí cerca- A si tengo el reporte por aquí- dijo revolviendo un montón de pergaminos, aja Allan Caster, Remus ve con Moody, podrían necesitar refuerzos ya que es algo violento... pero que es este cochinero- susurró- esa Feint Dim, no debí de ponerla a cargo a ella- Esta bien te dejamos con tu cochinero- dijo Remus- deberías avisarle a Holly, Isabela y Francis que vamos a llegar un poco tarde- Si yo les aviso- mirando su escritorio y removiendo todo- ¡Feint Dim¿Puedes venir un instante?Una chica de no mas de veinte años llegó corriendo el pelo dorado le llegaba hasta los codos aun que sus ojos aunque estuviesen cansados y demacrados se podían ver el azul océano en ellos. Llegó corriendo parándose delante de James- ¿Cómo es posible este desorden¿En dónde están los reportes de Frank?- Están archivados señor- A bueno menos mal, prepara un patrulla de cinco personas mas dos de apoyo, de preferencia que sean novatos, me han dicho que necesitan mas práctica, y uno de reconocimiento mándalos a Patron Mey, a las tres en punto saldrán algunos mortífagos según Conny ¿lo tienes apuntado?- Si señor- dijo terminando la nota en un pedazo de pergamino- Y necesito que archives algunas cosas- dijo viendo la pila de pergaminos que se acumulaban por debajo de las gafas redondas- Si señor- dijo viéndolos con desanimoJames siguió tratando de reponer el orden cuando se dio cuenta eran las once de la noche Feint estaba archivando los pergaminos ya no quedaba mas que unos cuantos, Sirius y Remus se fueron después de insistir mucho en que James de fuese con ellos, James se quedó argumentando que tenía mucho trabajo y que se iría después de un rato, pero ya hacía mas de cuatro horas que había dicho eso.- En realidad jefe...- dijo cariñosamente Feint- creo que debería de irse a casa a descansar yo me puedo encargar de lo que falte...- No estoy bien Feint no soy tan viejo y a demás ya voy a terminar con esto y regreso a casa- Me alegra que este de vuelta señor lo extrañamos mucho por aquí, por que... bueno usted ya vio en que...- Feint se calló al ver que una lechuza entró por una ventanaJames comenzó a leer el pedazo de pergamino que llevaba la lechuza una nota pequeña y apresurada que decía: "están atacando a los Longbottom"- Feint reúne a los que queden rápido- Feint salió rápidamente en pocos minutos Falkon Marigold, Sahara Backer, Landow Larceny, Diego Carat, Fient y James se aparecían en la casa de los Longbottom- ¿Cuál es el plan James?- preguntó una voz femenina- Cerrarles las salidas Landow... aún están ahí adentro- adivinó pues un dolor fuerte le llegó de la casa, unos gritos se escucharon- Feint quédate con migo tu y yo entraremos por la puerta principal ¿está bien?- Feint asintió en el momento que otro grito se asomó de la casa- vamos a darnos prisa, Diego y Landow en el costado este tienen la entrada de un sótano cúbranla- asintieron - Sahara y Falkon la puerta trasera, identifiquen primero la habitación donde se encuentran no hagan ningún sonido o podrían escapar... ya saben lo que tienen que hacer... suerte.El grupo se dispersó, James tomaba fuertemente su varita a llegar a la puerta principal notó que estaba entre abierta, la empujó con cuidado Feint iba detrás de él, entraron a la casa la cual parecía totalmente destruida cuando llegaron al pie de las escaleras Feint se sobresaltó al ver que Sahara y Falkon se acercaban- ¿revisaron toda la casa?- susurró James- Si- contestó Sahara de la misma forma- tal parece que todos están arribaDiego y Landow llegaron rápidamente a donde estaban ellos- Revisamos todo no hay nadie abajo- Esta bien ellos están arriba Diego y Landow al este, Sahara y Falkon oeste nosotros seguiresmos al sur ¿entendido?- Pero qué pasará si alguno los encontramos y son mayor en número- dijo Diego- Aguantar hasta que los otros hayamos revisado todo, no queremos que nos tomen por la espalda- todos se le quedaron viendo, James había elegido el sur por que sabía que ellos estaban ahí pero no quería un ataque por la espalda.El grupo se dividió James se paró en frente de la puerta –ten lista tu varita- le susurró a Feint.Abrió de una patada la puerta, los Longbottom estaban tirados en el suelo cuatro sujetos apuntaban a ellos con sus varitas.- ¡Tiren las varitas!- gritó James- Si claro y luego que vas a querer que te traigamos tus pantuflas- dijo una bruja de cabello negro brillante y espeso- ¡Crucio!- el rayo iba directo a James, sin embargo este lo pudo desviar... 

Falkon que había escuchado los ataques llamó a todos  
- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Landow  
- Tenemos que ir a ayudar a James  
- Pero nos dijo que revisáramos la casa- dijo Sahara  
- Ustedes vayan entonces yo revisaré lo que queda ¡vayan!

- ¡Crucio!- el rayo le dio a Feint quien gritó de dolor  
- Feint!- gritó James  
Landow, Sahara y Diego entraron por el hueco de la puerta, James aprovechó el momento de distracción de los mortífagos  
- ¡Expelliarmus!- gritó las cuatro varitas volaron por los aires y James las cachó  
Landow conjuró unas cuerdas y con el sonido de un latigazo los cuatro mortífagos estaban atados  
- ¡Feint¿estas bien?- preguntó James al verla tirada aún por el impacto del cruciatus  
- Eh estado en mejores condiciones jefe- dio con una leve sonrrisa. James la tomó en los brazos- ¿dónde esta Falkon?  
- Revisando la casa supongo- dijo Diego- en cuanto oyó los ruidos de las maldiciones nos pidió que viniéramos a ayudarle señor  
- Diego avisa al hospital San Mungo, los Longbottom necesitan una revisión urgente y Feint no se ve muy bien  
- Si señor  
- Sahara cuida a Feint, Landow identifica a los mortífagos... creo que se nos olvida algo.- James fue al fondo de la habitación donde había una pequeña alfombra, la retiró dejando visible una escotilla...  
- Señor los Medimagos ya están aquí y también parte del Ministerio  
- Bien que se lleven a los Longbottom y a Feint- James abrió la escotilla y encontró lo que parecía un bulto de cobijas, James lo desató y descubrió a un pequeño que dormía chapándose el dedo ((n/a: jajaja esta va por ti)). James lo sacó  
- ¿quién es Señor?- Preguntó Falkon  
- Es el hijo de los Longbottom supongo que lo debieron esconderlo aquí cuando ellos llegaron, un hechizo... silenciador..., Sahara tengo entendido que sabes en donde vive su abuela  
- Si James  
- ¿Me harías el favor de llévalo a su casa?  
- Si claro- dijo agarrando al niño en sus brazos  
- FALKON!  
- ¿Si? James  
- ¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste¿por qué no obedeciste mis ordenes¿a caso no me entendiste?  
- Si señor pero...  
- Pero nada... Falkon las cosas que te digo que hagas son por una razón, no para que a última hora hagas lo que se te de la gana ¿Qué tal si hubiese habido otro mortífago y te hubiera atacado por la espalda? No quiero que me vuelvas a desobedecer , no quiero perder a nadie de mi equipo por una estupidez como esa ¿Entendiste?  
- Si Señor- contestó con la cabeza gacha  
James salió de la habitación para hablar con los Medimagos  
- No debiste hacerlo enfadar Flakon- dijo Diego  
- Ya tuve suficiente con un sermón al día ¿no crees?  
Diego solo encogió los hombros

James había salido de la casa donde magos y brujas habían llegado los medimagos llevaban en camillas a los Longbottom  
- ¿Cómo se encuentran?- preguntó James al medimago mas cercano  
- Su estado es critico- le contestó- Pero no queremos decir ago sin estar seguros de que no se podría hacer nada  
- ¿Y Feint?  
- Creo que ella estará bien pero nos la llevaremos para estar seguros  
- Disculpe Señor Potter- dijo con timidez un chico poco menor que James, acercándose- soy Ariel Lapland, asistente del Señor Crouch  
- ¿Aja?- James lo veía con un poco de incredulidad- ¿Qué pasó con él¿Por qué no vino?  
- A es que él esta muy ocupado ¿sabe, pero me pidió que le digiera que le pasara una copia del reporte a él también- dijo restregándose las manos en la túnica- quiere estar informado al mismo tiempo que el ministro para decidir si les hará juicio o no... y que el proceso no tarde tanto  
James miró a Ariel y metió las manos a la bolsas de su túnica, suspiró y luego le dijo:  
- Dile a Crouch que tendrá la copia  
- S..si señor lo haré- dijo despidiéndose.  
La noche era fría, James no se había dado cuenta, estaba parado dándole la espalda a la casa de los Longbottom  
- ¡JAMES!- se escuchó desde un costado la voz de su mejor amigo- ¡James¿Qué pasó?  
- Atacaron a los Longbottom, Figg me envió una nota diciéndome que los estaban atacando, casi todos se habían ido ya, pero pudimos llegar, antes de que los mataran, pero a juzgar por los medimagos no se encuentran nada bien recibieron muchos cruciatus y...  
- ¿Por qué no nos avisaste? Pudimos haber venido a ayudarte- dijo Sirius exasperado- ¿y tu como estás¿Te sientes bien¿Quieres que te revisen los medimagos?  
James vio a Sirius con cara de incredulidad, y después de que cerró la boca dijo  
- ¿De qué demonios es tas hablando Canuto?  
- Ammm James- dijo Remus levantando las cejas- ¿no te haz visto en un espejo verdad?  
- No.. ¿Qué tengo?- James se llevó la mano a la cara y notó un escozor en el labio y en la mejilla, un líquido rojo envolvía sus dedos- Auch... bueno creo que Holly puede encargarse de eso en casa no creo que sea algo muy grave...  
- James te pudo pasar algo  
- Sirius tiene razón y mira que para que yo haya dicho eso- dijo Remus algo sorprendido  
- Jaja muy gracioso Lunático  
- Ya hombre pero no me ha pasado nada, a demás es mi trabajo ¿qué quieren que haga?  
- Se la pudiste dejar a la selección nocturna por eso se llama así ¿Qué no?  
- Jefe- Landow se acercaba al grupo- ya acabé  
- ¿Y quienes son?- preguntó  
- Puras celebridades James, no lo van a creer- dijo Landow suspirando mientras sacaba un pergamino- Itch Jangle, conocido por los múltiples asesinatos que cometía juntos con otros mortífagos  
- Ah ¿el que mataba a los grupos?  
- Si señor luego están los Lestrange el matrimonio que se unió a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado reconocidos por los asesinatos que cometían de familias enteras- dijo haciendo una mueca hacia Sirius, sin embargo James solo se limitó a decir  
- Vaya... vaya con que los hemos atrapados por fin  
- Hasta que mi prima favorita ha caído- dijo con una amarga sonrisa. Remus lo observó un momento- y yo no estuve para atraparla- dijo Sirius con resentimiento a James  
- Y por último...- dijo mirando aún a Sirius de reojo- el joven Crouch  
- ¿Bartimeus Crouch?-  
- ¿El hijo de, bueno de Crouch?- dijo Sirius  
- ¿Estas segura?- rectificó James  
- Completamente- dijo algo preocupada- yo tampoco lo creía pero...  
- Bien- dijo algo decepcionado- ¿me harías el favor de hacer tu el reporte? Feint no esta en condiciones  
- Si señor claro  
- Mándamelo tan pronto como lo hayas terminado... Que se vallan todos a casa a descansar, nos vemos mañana Landow  
- Que descanse jefe

----------

James se sentó en la sala evitando oír los reproches de Sirius y lo que le pudo haber pasado, Holly había preparado una poción y la herida que tenía en la mejilla casi no se notaba. Había olvidado lo que se sentía esa parte de su trabajo, había olvidado la adrenalina que le causaba, el poder que se sentía al lanzar maldiciones, había olvidado el sentimiento de satisfacción que da al saber que has hecho lo correcto al mandar a ciertas personas a Azkaban, personas las cuales se lo merecen...  
- ...que hubieses hecho¿eh? Dime, no pudiste haberos avisado nooo el niño tenía que hacerlo solo si no...  
- ¿No crees que estas siendo algo exagerado Sirius?- dijo Remus  
- NO- dijo Sirius, luego agregó sentándose en las piernas de James y cruzando la pierna- ¿Qué haríamos sin el pequeño Jamesie-pooh?- dijo jalándole el cachete  
- Aggg no te pongas cariñoso Canuto- dijo tirándolo al suelo  
- Oye... ten cuidado tengo que cuidar mi enorme y voluptuoso trasero  
- Si Blackie, pero si Isabela baja se enterará que la engañas con migo  
- ¿con que me engañas con Canuto James?- dijo Remus con dolor fingido  
- Lo siento Remus pero ha elegido al mejor- dijo tomándose la barbilla  
- Cállate Ego Black- dijo James tirándole un cojín a la cara  
- ¿Sirius?  
- ¿Remus?  
Las dueñas de las voces femeninas se asomaron por las escaleras  
- Creo que les hablan,- dijo James  
- ¿Dónde estaban?-preguntó Francis- Desaparecieron de repente  
- ¿Qué te pasó James?- Isabela acababa de notar la herida  
- Ah ¿esto, nada, lo que pasa es que atacaron a los Longbottom, pero pudimos atrapar a los responsables antes de que escaparan  
- ¿Los Longbottom? Pero como ¿están bien?  
- No lo creo- dijo James- los medimagos no me dieron muchas esperanzas  
- Y ¿ustedes fueron?  
- No Francis el ser humano que vez sentado ahí fue con una patrulla de cinco personas sin avisarnos, arriesgando su vida...  
- Por que creo que estas exagerando Sirius- dijo recelosamente Isabela  
- Escúchame, escúchame, el debió de avisarnos que iría a esa misión...  
- Deja de regañarme Canuto  
- ¿Qué le pasó a Feint James?- dijo Remus  
- Recibió varios cruciatus y un Avada Kedabra que estuvo muy cerca  
- Y ¿como está?- preguntó Isabela  
- Ammm me dijeron que estaría bien solo se la llevaron para revisarla¿Qué horas son?  
- Señor es la una y media de la mañana Señor- Holly acababa de entrar a la sala- Holly se pregunta señor si su como está su herida  
- Mejor gracias, creo que me boy a ir a dormir quiero ir a visitar a Feint...- James se levantó y comenzó a caminar- no Sirius no estoy interesado en ella  
- Pero ella en ti si James- dijo viéndolo algo divertido  
- Sirius- dijo James seriamente- no bromees con eso por favor

James subió las escaleras lentamente hasta llegar a la habitación de Harry, entró con cuidado, se asomó a la cuna y se quedó mirando a su hijo dormir.  
- No quiero hacer nada apresurado- le susurró- no quiero hacer algo sin saber que es lo mejor para los dos...  
- Se que cualquier decisión que tome Señor va a ser la mejor para los dos- Desde la puerta Holly veía a James con una sonrisa y una mirada maternal  
- No me quiero equivocar Holly... no quiero hacer nada que lo lastime  
- Lo se señor- dijo la elfina acercándose a él- señor, lo conozco desde que era un niño, mi madre cuidó de su padre, toda mi familia ha sido fiel a la suya... por eso me atrevo a decir que usted sabrá hacer con la decisión que haya tomado lo que mejor le parezca...  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Quiero decir señor que el destino es muy caprichoso- la elfina le tomo la mano- por que nos tiene demasiados caminos para elegir, y no importando el camino que escojas, serán tus decisiones las que hagan de ese camino el bueno o el malo... los problemas que tenga que tomar de la mente, resuélvalos con la mente... pero los problemas del corazón...- dijo poniéndole su mano en el pecho- necesitan una solución del corazón y de la mente- después de haber dicho esto la elfina caminó hasta la puerta- usted sabe lo que tiene que hacer Señor y el bien de los dos vendrá solo... buenas noches señor  
- Buenas noches

--------

James despertó a la luz del sol  
Por que no puedo aprender a acostumbrarme a despertar solo todas las mañanas ya hace casi un mes, y ni si quiera tengo ganas de abrir los ojos.- acostado boca abajo abrazó su almohada y esta despidió su aroma- ¿Lily¿Por qué no estas aquí¿Por qué tuviste que irte?... y dejarnos aquí ¿Por qué no puedes volver? Quiero que me digas ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga ahora? Sin ti- una suave brisa entro por su ventana- ya basta de esto no quiero viento, no quiero que el sol me despierte, no quiero que tu aroma salga de mi almohada quiero verte a ti- James se levantó y comenzó a alistarse, cuando se paró frente al espejo y se sacudió el pelo alguien tocó la puerta  
- ¿James?- la voz de Sirius quiso atraer su atención- James... ¿estás bien?  
- Pasa Canuto... si estoy bien  
- Oye perdón si te hice decir mal anoche...  
- Esta bien Sirius..  
- No debí de haber bromeado con eso, es decir, la muerte de Lily esta muy reciente y...  
- Lo entiendo Sirius... se que solo quieres hacerme sentir mejor... a demás yo no debería ponerme de esa forma ya pasó mucho tiempo, no debería de afectarme, es decir, Feint solo es mi secretaria... ya no importa ¿si?  
- Está bien- en la cara de Sirius se formó una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Pero... que es lo que huele tan...? oh perdón James es tu loción  
- Sierra la boca...  
- ¿Vas a salir? Ah cierto... vas a visitar a tu amiga al hospital como buen samaritano que eres  
- Sierra la boca Black...  
- Debes aceptar que es muy dulce de tu parte ir hasta San...  
- Ya cállate- dijo tirándole un almohadazo en la cara- si boy a visitarla- dijo James- y luego voy al Ministerio  
- Bueno, bueno... me voy, para... que puedas hacer un poco presentable tu apariencia- caminó unos pasos- lo necesitas  
James se quedó viendo por donde se había ido Sirius.  
No se en realidad lo que tengo que hacer, sería muy extraño seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, digo, Lily siempre será el amor de mi vida... no, no quiero pensar en eso, no solo dejaré que las cosas pasen como tengan que pasar, ya habrá tiempo de decidir mas adelante- una pequeña ventisca entro por la ventana de nuevo acariciando el pelo de James  
- Deja de hacer eso, que no me agrada nada- y salió del cuarto, bajó de las escaleras  
- Buenos días Holly... ¡Harry¿cómo estas pequeño?- dijo alegrando la expresión de su cara  
- ¡Papi! papi ¿vas ir tu hoy?  
- Si Harry hoy papi tiene que trabajar... pero- agregó cuando vio la cara de desilusión que puso- llegaré temprano ¿si?- Harry asnito con la cabeza- te lo prometo  
- James ¿ya te vas?- Remus iba entrando a la cocina  
- ¿Qué? A si ya... es que pasaré por San Mungo  
- ¿El señor no quiere desayunar?  
- ¿Qué?- volvió a decir distraídamente- Ah.. no, no gracias no tengo hambre... ya me voy  
- Que te valla bien Cornamenta- dijo Sirius desde la puerta de la cocina increíblemente ¿serio?  
- Ammm si gracias Canuto  
- ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Remus  
- No se Lunático  
- ¿Será lo que dijiste de Feint?  
- No... no creo, acabo de hablar con él-luego dijo intuyéndolo- mas bien parece que está algo molesto por algo...

-624... 624- James caminaba por los pasillos de San Mungo evitando mirar a la demás gente, buscando el cuarto donde se encontraban los Longbottom- Aquí está- y entró a la sala donde había una señora sentada al lado de Frank  
- ¿Moosell?- James se acercó a la mujer  
- Ah Hola James- dijo inexpresivamente  
- ¿Cómo están?- dijo volteando a verlos  
- Mal supongo... esos medimagos buenos para nada no me han querido decir nada toda vía..  
- Y ¿como está usted?  
- Pues si no tuviera a mi hijo en el hospital estaría perfectamente  
- Ammm si... perdón  
- No tienes por que pedirlo...- Moosell miró directamente a James- y ¿cómo estas tu?  
- Estoy... estoy bien, como debería estar ¿no?  
- Ya veo- dijo dándole una significativa mirada- con que como deberías estar, eres joven- lo vio con cierta altiveza- puedes remendar tus errores  
- Si... eso creo  
- Gracias por tu visita James y espero que estés mejor  
- De nada Señora- James salió del cuarto -¿qué demonios fue eso?- y comenzó a buscar el cuarto de Feint,  
- Disculpe- le dijo a un medimago- ¿Me podría decir dónde se encuentra la Señorita Feint Dim?  
- Oh si Dim...- dijo buscando en unos pergaminos que tenía en la mano- siga por este pasillo a la izquierda 636 A  
- Gracias- dijo caminando- 636  
Cuando llegó a la puerta tocó  
- Entren- dijo la voz de Feint  
- Hola Feint ¿cómo te sientes?  
- ¡Jefe!- dijo sorpresivamente y tratándose de alisar el pelo, lo que a James le dio un poco de gracia- jefe n..no lo esperaba  
- Feint estamos fuera del departamento deja de llamarme "jefe"  
- A si James...  
- ¿Cómo estás?  
- Bien... si bien, no era necesario traerme aquí, hay demasiado trabajo con eso de los mortífagos  
- Si era necesario Feint y es algo de mi culpa.. no debí llevarte a esa misión, es decir que tu no tienes mucha experiencia  
- No esta bien James... era tarde y no quedaba nadie, a demás- dijo sonriendo ligeramente- tengo que tomar práctica ¿no?  
- Si supongo que si- dijo riéndose sutil mente (n/a¡Que guapo! )  
- Y ¿Qué hace aquí James?  
- ¿Pues que voy a hacer? Visitarte a ti querida Feint- Mmmm Feint, lo está haciendo de nuevo se que le atraigo pero...  
- ¿Pero debe tener mejores cosas que hacer que venir a ver... a los enfermos  
- Solo vengo de pasada Feint, luego regresaré al departamento- -me ibas a decir verme, si lo pienso bien es una chica linda, y no es muy menor que yo y a demás tiene ese algo... se lo que siente ella pero... ¿no me estoy dejando llevar por sus emociones y no las mías?  
- Ya veo James, me dejarán irme en la tarde a si que estaré en el departamento  
- ¿No preferirías mejor irte a tu casa?  
- No, ya estoy bien... lo único que tengo es que esta cama me esta matando señor- dijo con una sonrisa  
- No me digas señor Feint- dijo acercándose a ella- eres mi secretaria se supone que debe haber confianza entre nosotros- dijo tomándole la barbilla  
- Si Se.. James ammm- dijo tomándole la mano para que se quedara cerca de su cara- yo siempre...- Feint tocó con sus labios los de James y James aceptó ese tímido beso que él profundizó. Pero luego fue el mismo quien lo terminó  
- L..lo siento Feint e-eso... no se de dónde salió  
- Lo entiendo James, yo tampoco debí de hacerlo... pero es que yo siento algo... que  
- Si no hace falta que me lo digas, perdón por eso pero es que yo no puedo en este momento, sabes que tengo un hijo y bueno  
0- Si fui muy tonta al pensar... es decir, Lily acaba de morir  
- No... no eres tonta, yo creo que eres un chica muy linda, es solo que en este momento yo no, puedo corresponder a eso tan lindo que sientes por mi ¿me entiendes?  
- Si claro James  
- Ahora me tengo que ir Feint... recupérate pronto ¿Si?  
- Si James  
James salió de la habitación. ¿Qué me pasó? No lo entiendo, pero no puedo en este momento, no quiero que Harry crezca con una idea errónea de su madre y tal vez en un futuro, no estoy diciendo que con ella, pero podría ser...

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO **


	4. capitulo cuatro

**CAMINO DISTINTO **

Capitulo Cuatro

Vidas Unidas

* * *

James estaba sentado en la terraza viendo el vacío del inmenso cielo lo que había pasado en la mañana lo había dejado pensando, tan distraído se quedó en el departamento que olvidó la promesa que le había hecho a Harry de llegar temprano y cuando estuvo en casa él ya estaba dormido.  
No... yo no puedo hacer eso, si hoy olvidé un promesa que le hice a Harry no quiero pensar en lo que olvidaré luego.-una suave brisa pasó por su cara- No, no puedo reemplazarte, perdóname por haberme enojado, si no fuera por ti Harry no estuviera vivo ni yo... se por que lo hiciste, es solo que me cuesta trabajo pensar que ya no estarás aquí, que todos nuestros locos planes futuros no los podremos hacer juntos, no se como voy a criar a Harry yo solo; y hoy lo decepcione... no se como, algo tan insignificante como llegar a casa temprano se borra de la mente por un insignificante beso, por que eso es lo que fue, no se comparó con la sensación de los dulces besos que tu me dabas, nada se compara con esa sensación, hacerlo no hizo mas que hacerme daño y darme cuenta que sería tonto pensar que en este enorme mundo va a ver alguien que se te compare. Y se que no voy a estar solo por que se que tu siempre estas con migo y con Harry...

- Tienes razón James siempre estoy con tigo...- una voz le hablaba entre sueños- James quiero decirte que te amo...  
- ¿Lily?- dijo interrumpiéndola  
- Si James- le contestó la voz  
- ¿Es esto un sueño?  
- Si...no, bueno, como sea James pero ahora escúchame, ahora tienes que proteger a nuestro hijo  
- ¿Proteger a Harry?  
- Si James... ahora James... despierta por favor- la voz comenzó a sonar desesperada-James... protégelo ...  
James se despertó y casi al instante entendió el mensaje, se levantó y fue directo a la habitación donde Harry dormía, lo agarró en los brazos y fue al cuarto de Sirius  
- Sirius, rápido hay que hacer algo...  
- ¿Qué...?- dijo Sirius medio dormido- ¿Qué pasa Cornamenta?  
- Rápido, dile a Isabela que lleve a Sebastián...  
- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Remus saliendo de su cuarto seguido por Francis  
- Tomen a los niños y llévenlos a la torre...- en ese momento se oye un estruendo en el recibidor- llévenlos a la torre- dijo James dándole a Harry- Isabela ya saben donde esconderse- Isabela asintió y sin decir ninguna palabra se fueron  
- Isabela quédate con los niños- le gritó Sirius.  
Los tres bajaron las escaleras en donde encontraron a dos mortífagos  
- ¿Quién está ahí?- dijo Remus  
- Ah pero miren quien está aquí- dijo el primero- por fin los caseros nos reciben- dijo riéndose como desquiciado  
- Deja de decir estupideces Fester- dijo el otro- ¿Dónde está el niño?  
- ¿Qué niño?- preguntó James  
- ¿Qué niño?.. ¿Qué niño?...  
- Oye Derling pregunto que si que niño  
- Lo se estúpido, nosotros buscamos el causante de que el Señor Tenebroso desapareciera  
- Si jaja que desapareciera jaja  
- No van a tener a Harry- les gritó James  
- Derling dijo que no nos lo va a dar  
- Cállate tonto- dijo apuntando al grupo- ¡Crucio!- El rayo le dio directamente a Sirius  
- Sirius- grito Remus  
- Denos al pequeño y lo dejaremos vivir  
- ¿Vivir¿Los dejaremos vivir? Derling  
- Solo por un instante  
- Si jajajaja lo oyeron los dejaremos vivir solo por un instante  
- Cállate- dijo con un dejo de desesperación  
- ¡Crucio!- dijo James apuntando a Fester quien se arrodilló en el suelo- REMUS!  
- ¡Crucio!- gritó apuntando a Derling haciendo que se arrodillara y soltara la varita  
- ¿Sirius?- llamó Remus esperando a que desarmara a los dos pero aún estaba tirado tratando de levantarse y la varita había rodado varios metros adelante  
- ¡Expelliarmus!- dijo una vos de tras de ellos. James cesó de sostener el rayo contra Fester, al igual que Remus. Y de un chasquido producido por la varia de James ató a Derling y Fester juntos de espaldas.  
- Ahora vengo- dijo James quien desapareció  
- ¿Sirius!- dijo alarmada la voz que había lanzado el conjuro de desarme- Sirius ¿estás bien¡Háblame!- dijo zarandeándolo con fuerza, pero Sirius seguía sin dar señas de estar conciente- ¡Sirius!- Le dijo casi gritando  
Sirius abrió un ojo con una media sonrisa e los labios y al ver que estaba tan cerca de él la besó- Me podría quedar aquí todo el día  
- ¡Sirius Black! Que susto me diste  
- Creí haberte dicho que te quedaras con Sebastián- dijo como respuesta  
- Cállate idiotita- dijo levantándole la cabeza y apoyándola en su pierna mientras sonreía nerviosamente- ¿Estás bien?- dijo sin evitar notar su preocupación  
- Si -dijo sentándose- solo me duele la cabeza...  
- No te preocupes Isabela- dijo Remus-. Mas que perro parece gato, ha recibido Cruciatus del mismo Voldemort y por mas tiempo... ¿Francis está en la torre?  
- Si -dijo distraídamente- será mejor que le digas que ya no hay peligro.- Remus subió rápidamente las escaleras. Isabela se le echó en cima a Sirius- Tenía miedo de que te pasara algo... Sirius  
- Tranquila- dijo abrazándola- no me va a pasar nada- la besó- será mejor que subamos a ver a Sebastián  
- Sabes...- le dijo Isabela cuando los dos estuvieron parados - es difícil imaginarte luchando valientemente en contra de unos malvados mortífagos, tratando de salvar a tu familia, cuando- le puso dos dedos en el torso desnudo y comenzó a caminar con sus dedos hasta su cara- llevas puestos unos boxers de cachorros mordiendo corazones  
- Ammm- dijo Sirius viendo para abajo- no se de que te quejas tu me los regalaste  
- Si lo se- dijo con una sonrisa  
- A demás, no me vas a decir que me veo muy bien... y pronuncia mi enorme y voluptuoso trasero  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó con cara de incredulidad- Bueno suerte que eran boxers  
- Suerte que todavía los tenía puestos  
- Si, suerte- dijo Isabela como si tal cosa- pero creo que te deberías poner algo en sima ya que los del Ministerio de Magia no tardarán de llegar  
- Creo que eso estaría bien...

Remus entró a la torre dónde habían varias puertas y un armario. Remus se acercó al armario dónde lo abrió, no había nada mas que algunas capas viejas, sin embargo entró y empezó a mover una de las paredes por las esquinas hasta que la abrió dentro había un pequeño pasillo donde había 4 niños y Francis quien tenía la varita lista  
- Remus- dijo aliviada corrió y lo abrazó- ¿Qué pasó¿Estás bien?  
- Si Francis- dijo tratando de calmarla- cálmate, ya, se los van a llevar pronto, vamos a llevar a los niños abajo  
- ¿Qué pasó¿Qué querían?  
- Querían... querían a Harry- dijo mirándola y cayendo en cuenta por primera vez  
- ¿Harry?- dijo Francis viendo al pequeño que estaba sentado en el piso- ¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué?  
- No se, mira mejor llevamos a los niños abajo, de seguro James lo querrá ver...- dijo agarrando a Harry y a Piliph  
- Si..  
- ¿Remus?- Isabela estaba cerca del armario junto con Sirius (Quien llevaba la túnica ya puesta)- ¿Dónde están?  
- Aquí- dijo saliendo del armario- ya íbamos para abajo...  
- ¿Y Sebastián?- preguntó Sirius adelantándose  
- Aquí está- dijo Francis entregándoselo.  
Se escucharon ruidos en el recibidor, pasos y gente hablando muy de prisa  
- Deben ser los del ministerio- dijo Remus- vamos...

Abajo un grupo de magos se llevaban a Derling y Fester a quien la risa idiota se le había ido y ahora solo miraba nerviosamente hacia todas partes sin dejar de murmurar algo por lo bajo.  
- Harry- dijo James acercándose a ellos. Lo tomó en los brazos-  
- James.. ya se los llevan¿necesitan sanadores?  
- ¿Están bien los niños?- preguntó a los demás  
- Si están bien- contestó Francis  
- No Jon, no necesitamos nada mas  
- Está bien entonces nos vamos.  
Jon se marchó junto con las demás personas los demás se fueron a acostar, James en cambio, subió a su cuarto con Harry todavía en los brazos y salió a la terraza, Harry aún estaba despierto  
- ¿Qué hiciste?- le preguntó James- eres un niño pequeño, de un año, entonces ¿por qué te buscan?- Harry lo miraba sin entender ni una palabra de lo que decía su padre, mientras este le sonreía.  
Es un niño de un año, demonios, para que lo quieren, a caso piensan que si acaban con él ¿Voldemort regresará, el no tiene la culpa de nada- James le apartó el pelo de la frente dejándole a la vista una delgada cicatriz en forma de rayo- La cicatriz, de aquella noche, no se por que Dumbledore había pensado que le sería útil, a pesar de que se supone que es un genio, había cosas que no entendía de él, sin embargo se que no hay en nadie quien se mereciera mas confianza.  
- Tú no sabes nada... ¿verdad?- dijo levantándolo un poco- no tu no tienes la culpa. Se supone que Dasoi tiene preparado un destino para ti... me pregunto qué tanto se habrá inspirado con tigo... mmmm tu sabes- dijo empezando a hacerle cosquillas mientras el niño se reía. Después de un tiempo Harry se volvió a dormir acostado en las piernas de su papá, quién miraba otra vez al vacío; pensaba en lo que había pensado unas horas antes, el sabía que Lily jamás los dejaría solos pero no sabía por que la presencia de Lily estaba tan cercana y continua no estaba seguro de que eso fuese normal ya que jamás había oído que eso pasara; no sabía si estaba feliz por que pasara y sintiera a Lily tan de cerca, o preocupado, tal vez ella no estaba a gusto cuando se marchó, aunque James sabía que de ser así, lo mas probable sería que se convirtiese en un fantasma; aunque claro, tratándose de la seguridad de Harry... bueno pues es su madre, debe haber sentido desesperación cuando se enteró que iban tras de Harry. A demás era de suponer que Lily habiendo hecho lo que hizo no iba a permitir que tocara a su hijo por mas lejos que esté. James estaba demasiado preocupado viendo la nada que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió.  
- James- éste se sobresaltó- te dije que estaría aquí Lunático.  
- Me asustaste Cornamenta  
- ¿Te asusté?- dijo con incredulidad y algo de nerviosismo- ¿cómo pudo pasar?  
- Estaba distraído  
- James- dijo Remus con cautela- ¿estas bien?  
- Si, es solo que no me esperaba que algo como esto podría pasar, aunque debí de habérmelo imaginado  
- Si, no debimos de haber pensado en eso- respondió sentándose cerca de él  
- Pero hoy no ha pasado nada, ese Fester era un idiota y Derling era muy poca cosa, no pasó nada y ahora sabemos lo que podría pasar – dijo tratando de animar a su amigo  
- Si supongo que eso es bueno... pero- James vaciló no sabía si contarles ya que suponía que ellos pensarían que los sentimientos de cuando Lily murió habían regresado a su mente. Mientras tanto los dos se habían quedado mirándolo.  
- James- dijo Sirius mirando profundamente a los ojos castaños de su amigo- nosotros queremos saber...- dijo entrecortadamente- ¿cómo es que supiste que los mortífagos iban a llegar esta noche?  
- Yo no...  
- No nos eches mentiras James,- dijo observándolo- se sincero, sabes que puedes hacerlo somos tus amigos- James se quedó viéndolos y la preocupación que sentían hacia él se proyectó en su pecho, en un hueco que solo aquellas emociones llenaban de ves en cuando; James suspiró profundo y comenzó a hablar pausadamente contándoles el "sueño".  
- ...fue Lily...- terminó- al menos eso es lo que pienso, por que era su vos, aunque no pude verla  
- Wow- se limitó a decir Sirius- ¿pero cómo?  
- No se ya te lo dije  
- Supongo que el sentido maternal de Lily no habrá dejado que algo le sucediera- dijo Remus  
- Eso es lo mas lógico- dio como respuesta Sirius  
- Si aunque no dejo de preguntarme si es bueno o malo  
- ¿Cómo podría ser malo?  
- Piénsalo bien Sirius- intervino Remus- eso no es normal ¿alguna vez haz oído a alguien hablar de algo así?  
- Pero entonces ¿porqué...?  
- Suponiendo de que Lily lo esté haciendo de contrabando se iba a meter en grabes problemas con Dasoi,  
- Pero no creo que Lily se arriesgue tanto, bueno quiero decir, que Dasoi no es alguien a la que se quiera enfurecer  
- Se supone que es así- dijo James- aunque también dicen que tiene una gran paciencia; se que Lily se arriesgaría por proteger a Harry,- miró al niño que aún estaba acostado- ya dio su vida...  
Los tres se quedaron serios, James todavía miraba a Harry dormir, después de un rato Sirius habló un poco mas animado, aunque con un dejo de nerviosismo que no pudo controlar en su voz.  
- James, Remus... quiero pedirle matrimonio a Isabela- dijo atragantándose un poco al hablar. James y Remus sonrieron al ver a su amigo de aquella forma- pero no se como hacerlo- entonces no pudieron aguantar la risa- ¿Qué no se rían?  
- Perdón Canuto es que nunca me imaginé que TÚ nos preguntaras algo como eso  
- ¿Y qué tiene?- preguntó con cierta indignación no evitando un leve rubor en la mejillas- ustedes ya se casaron ¿no?  
- Ya..- dijo Remus mas controlado- solo te plantas ante ella y le dices que si se quiere casar con tigo, a demás no tienes de que preocuparte Isabela no podrá decirte que no  
- Pero por eso quiero que sea demasiado especial, no tuve la oportunidad de pedírselo antes de pedírselo antes de que se fuera...  
- El valor dirás- dijo James en tono de burla- no te lo ha perdonado ¿eh?- añadió mas seriamente  
- Bueno ella me dijo que si, pero no estoy seguro, es muy orgullosa, y ustedes lo saben casi tan bien como yo  
- Si bueno- admitió Remus- tiene un carácter muy peculiar...  
- y no creo qu se encuentre tan bien como ella dice a veces me preocupa cuando la veo sola con los ojos llorosos, pero hasta ahora no he logrado persuadirla de que me diga que le pasa,  
- Y ¿que te dice entonces?- preguntó Remus  
- Bueno...- empezó a decir y el leve rubor volvió a aparecer- después de decirme que no importaba, bueno... ella... ya saben trató de que el tema se olvidara  
- Y por lo visto lo consiguió- dijo mirando hacia otro lado- (n/a: ponte dos libros al lado de la cabeza y repite FOCUS, FOCUS!) Remus y Sirius se rieron cuando comprendieron a lo que se referían (n/a¡vamos no se tienen que se quemar el cerebro!)-  
- No en serio amigos tengo que voy a hacer- dijo mirándolos  
- ¿Qué hiciste tu Cornamenta?- le preguntó Remus.  
- Ah, bueno Lily y yo vivíamos juntos cerca del ministerio cuando estudiábamos- dijo- recuerdo que entré a su habitación cuando no estaba antes de que se fuera a dormir, y le dejé una nota que decía Lily ¿te quieres casar con migo? firmado con mi nombre, ella entró y en cuanto lo vio saló y yo la esperaba del otro lado del pasillo...- dijo dando por terminado su historia  
- Y ¿luego?  
- Ammm... pues luego- dijo James sinceramente- luego ella me abrazó y fuimos a su habitación donde pasé la noche...  
- ¡Aja!- dijo Sirius- con razón, ya sospechaba yo que no te podías haber despertado tan temprano- pero luego volviendo al tema de conversación del principio le preguntó a Remus como había hecho él  
- Mmmm, pues la verdad yo no tengo nada que presumir...  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Pues la verdad, es que cuando conocí a Francis, después de haber salido juntos, de ayudarme durante un año con mi licantropía, pensé que se iba a cansar de mí, tarde o temprano...  
- Pero entonces- dijo Sirius interrumpiéndolo- ella ¿no te interesaba?  
- Nunca dije eso Canuto- dijo negándolo con la cabeza- no, yo sentía que la amaba, pero nunca se lo dije, dadas mis condiciones, pensaba que ella..., quiero decir, que nadie aceptaría a alguien como yo, es decir- dijo evitando que Sirius lo interrumpiera- que no es lo que una mujer quiere o sueña ¿no?- dijo sin dejar que le respondiera- siempre trataba de dejar el tema de una relación mas seria cuando ella trataba de hablar con migo de eso, sin embargo ella se cansó de que no quisiera hablar de ese punto y discutimos fuertemente por ello, pasó una semana sin hablarnos y un día después de la luna llena, cuando desperté, ya muy tarde ella estaba cuidándome y curándome las heridas, en fin después de una larga plática decidí darle el anillo de mi madre...  
- De tu madre- dijo James extrañado  
- Si bueno es un amuleto, no se que tiene dentro que hace que la energía se canalice o algo parecido, es protector y da suerte, es una tradición que viene de la familia de mi padre, que se da a las mujeres que se casan con ellos  
- Pero ¿Tus hijos... no son..?- preguntó Sirius sin poder contenerse  
- No,- dijo adivinando lo que había querido preguntar- lo que fue un alivio, después de casarnos, también fue un problema grande el que se formuló; ella quería tener hijos, pero yo no estaba tan seguro... por que, bueno ya saben  
- Y ¿No le dijiste a Francis que tu padre fue el que te había mordido?- Preguntó James, el padre de Remus fue el que lo había mordido, él había querido ver que hacía su padre cuando éste se iba cada mes, su madre no se lo había mencionado por presiones del padre de Remus, un grave error, después unos años mas adelante, su padre murió en un día de luna llena.  
- Si ya se lo había dicho- continuó- antes de eso yo no me había acercado hacia ella- dijo mirándolos significativamente- cuando salió embarazada, estaba muy preocupado por que según la sanadora había las mismas posibilidades de que los dos o alguno retuviera ese gen, pero afortunadamente no pasó nada. .- todos se quedaron callados  
- ¿Qué día se lo piensas pedir?- preguntó James  
- No se, pero quiero pedírselo pronto  
- ¿Qué tenías pensado hacer?- le preguntó Remus  
- No se  
- Tal vez deberías llevarla a cenar y pedírselo ahí mismo  
- No, no... eso es demasiado tradicional- dijo tratando de pensar en otra forma-  
- Pues, no se, creo que tienes que pensarlo muy bien si quieres hacerlo de otra forma  
- Si Lunático- dijo distraídamente mirando al vacío. Luego recordó algo- Hey James aún existe la...  
- Si- completó James fijándose a donde se había quedado viendo  
- En la que...  
- ¿Nos escondíamos?- añadió Remus- Ammm, no se Sirius, está húmedo y oscuro, sobretodo si se lo quieres pedir por la noche...  
- Pero Remus si te fijas es perfecto, a demás de que podemos hacerle los arreglos para que el sitio se encuentre pasable- dijo James  
- A demás de ser muy erótico- dijo Sirius embelesadamente  
- Si bueno, lo primero es encontrar una sortija ¿no?- le dijo Remus  
- Pero si ya la tiene Lunático, verás la tenía desde hace mucho  
- Si...  
- Oh, bueno.  
Los tres se fueron a acostar, Sirius quien estaba muy emocionado sin mencionar nervioso fue a ver la cueva de la que estaban hablando en aquel mismo instante, Remus se fue a dormir, al igual que James quién acostó a Harry en su cama.

Algo pequeño le tocaba la cara, pequeño y suave lo avía despertado, apenas abrió los ojos, para ver puros borrones, le hacían falta sus gafas, sin embargo, sabía de quien eran las manitas que lo habían despertado.  
- Buenos días Harry- dijo sonriéndole- ¿cómo estás?- se levantó y alguien tocó a la puerta la voz de Holly se escuchó de tras de ésta  
- ¿Señor?  
- Si pasa Holly estoy despierto- la elfina entró  
- Oh aquí esta el amo Harry- dijo aliviada- ¿Puede Holly llevárselo?  
- Claro, si, yo me voy a cambiar y bajo de inmediato  
- Si, como el amo diga  
Después de desayunar fueron a la cueva y se llevaron a los niños para distraerlos, caminaron, hasta que casi al final hallaron un montón de árboles que daban aspecto de haber llegado a un bosque; mientras que Sirius les platicaba las condiciones en que se encontraba.  
- ...y creo que necesitará algunos hechizos repelentes y cosas así pero en general está perfecto.  
- Pues si solo es eso creo que le podrás decirle esta misma noche- dijo James  
- ¿E-esta no...noche?- dijo disimulando en vano su nerviosismo  
- Si Sirius, entre mas rápido mejor  
- Bueno pues si tienen razón.  
Llegaron a la cueva, Remus tenía razón era húmeda y no se veía muy bien, pero James estaba convencido de que entre los tres harían de ese lugar el pequeño "nidito de amor de Sirius Black". Mientras los niños se entretenían jugando en la tierra o con las hojas caídas de los árboles, sus padres hacían, hechizos de para repeler insectos, conjuraban muebles, encantaban velas y adornos para que flotaran, Sirius conjuró una cama redonda estilo Hindú de la que colgaban cortinas de tela alrededor, y por supuesto llenos de cojines.  
- Creo que terminamos- les dijo Remus cuando los tres se alejaron un poco para ver como había quedado  
- ¿Seguro que no quieres a las hadas?- le preguntó James  
- No- respondió- me sentiría observado  
- Está bien como quieras, regresemos a casa ya va ser hora de comer  
- Si Canuto- dijo Sirius empezando a caminar sin dejar de ver por unos momentos la cueva.

La tarde transcurrió más rápidamente de lo normal, el menos para Sirius, quién no dejaba de ir de un lado para otro tratando de evitar a Isabela cada vez que esta le preguntaba a dónde la llevaría aquella noche, este solo le contestaba "es una sorpresa", le besaba la frente y con el pretexto de buscar algo se iba. A medida que la noche se acercaba Isabela se encerró junto con Francis en su cuarto para alistarse y después de una hora Sirius hizo lo mismo. Después de un rato James decidió entrar a hablar con él.  
- ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo James entreabriendo la puerta  
- S-si, claro- contestó terminándose de acomodar la túnica azul marino que hacía resaltar sus ojos  
- ¿Nervioso?  
- No, no, no, es algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar- miró a su amigo y se dio cuenta de que no lo podría engañar- Si, si lo confieso no me aguanto de los nervios  
- Tranquilo- dijo James caminando hasta donde estaba Sirius mirándose en el espejo- ella te ama, se nota todo mundo lo sabe, te lo puedo asegurar  
- Lo se, pero no se lo que me pasa con ella  
- Todo va a salir bien Canuto- le dijo y los dos se abrazaron por unos instantes- vas a verlo, llegaras, de seguro mañana claro, con la futura Señora Black  
- Gracias James,  
- De nada,- luego añadió en forma de juego- te portas bien, nada de seudo masoquismo, nada de convertirte en perro ni nada por el estilo ¿entendiste?  
- Si, si, claro- dijo en tono no muy convincente. Salió de la habitación acompañado por James, luego este se quedó en la sala y Sirius siguió solo hasta el cuarto de Isabela donde Francis iba saliendo y cuando se toparon esta le susurró un débil "suerte" que él agradeció. Tocó la puerta e Isabela salió; quien traía un vestido rojo y el largo pelo suelto  
- Wow- dijo abrazándola  
- Cállate Sirius, no me dijiste a donde íbamos, a si que no sabía con exactitud que me pondría  
- Estas hermosa- dijo llevándola hacia la puerta con una mano atrás. Caminaron hasta que llegaron a donde estaban los árboles. Isabela lo miró algo insegura al entrar ahí.  
- Tranquila... sígueme- la llevó hasta la entrada de la cueva- entra- le susurró al oído.  
Ella entró con Sirius siguiéndola por detrás. Isabela soltó una exclamación  
- ¿Qué...?- miró a Sirius  
- Ah bueno, solo es un detalle para ti- dijo tomándola por detrás- ¿Te gusta?  
- Claro- dijo viendo la cama que tenía una pequeña mesa y una bandeja de plata. Sirius le ayudó a subirse- ¿Qué es?- dijo destapando la charola- ¿chocolate? Piensas engordarme Black  
- Si eso te hace mas linda si- dijo metiéndole uno a la boca. Luego la sentó sobre sus piernas  
- Muy gracioso, pero luego no te quejes si me pongo gorda y cachetona  
- Ibas a ser hermosa de todas maneras  
- Si claro- contestó con cierto sarcasmo. Hubo un silencio prolongado, luego Isabela decidió romperlo, pero cuando habló lo hizo con extrañeza en la cara y algo avergonzada- Ammm... ¿Sirius?- dijo tratando de atraer su atención  
- ¿Si?  
- ¿Llevas la varita de bajo de tu túnica¿Por qué hay...?- dijo sin terminar la frase  
- No- contestó coquetamente alzando una ceja  
- Ah, oh ya veo- dijo con un rubor en la cara. Otro silencio prolongado.  
Hazlo ahora Sirius vamos ahora que estamos en silencio  
- ¿Isabela?- dijo Sirius casi en un susurro- Isabela hay algo que te he querido preguntar- se metió la mano al bolsillo de la túnica y sacó una cajita verde esmeralda, la abrió y se la puso en frente- Siempre he pensado que tu y yo debemos permanecer juntos...- dijo tomándole la mano izquierda y poniéndole el anillo- sabes que te amo y... ¿Te quieres casar con migo?  
Isabela miró a Sirius inexpresivamente, no sonrió, simplemente se quedó mirándolo penetrantemente a los ojos de él  
- Nada en este mundo, Sirius, me haría mas feliz que permanecer a tu lado el resto de mi vida- luego finalmente sonrió. Sirius e Isabela se acercaron uno al otro cerrando los ojos, comenzaron a besarse y Sirius la acosó delicadamente en la cama, acariciando el abdomen de ella...- te amo Sirius Black...- susurrando en su oído

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO **


	5. bonus chapter

**CAMINO DISTINTO**

**Bonus Chapter **

* * *

"_Muy pronto será mi esposa y estoy feliz, aunque hay algo que me preocupa, una cicatriz en su brazo, no se si lo volvería a hacer, y no se lo he querido mencionar, ha estado muy bien estos días, pero aún me preocupa que lo hiciera estos dos años que estuvo lejos de mí, y que lo hiciera embarazada, no quería que volviera a eso. Aún recuerdo, cuando supe que lo estaba haciendo, apenas tenía dieciséis años y ya había sufrido mucho, la ayudé, y yo la hice volver... otra vez..."_

----------- Flash Back ----------

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Lily?- preguntó un chico de cabello negro y gafas

- Es que no se que pensar James, está muy distraída desde hace una semana, y se pierde de repente... no sabemos donde se mete...

- ¿No será solo que está deprimida por algo que le pasó?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que solamente?

- A que bueno las mujeres se deprimen fácilmente ¿no?

- Si Potter, pero no es para tomármelo a la ligera no sabes de lo que somos capaces las mujeres de hacer cuando nos deprimimos

- Bueno va, y ¿no haz intentado hablar con ella?

- Claro que si pero siempre se va o nos grita, no se lo que le pasa... me preocupa

- ...no saben a donde se va, dice que está muy distraída

- Pues que amiguita tan extraña ¿eh? El viernes pasado no dejaba de molestarme..

- Es cierto que ha estado muy extraña,- dijo Remus- a demás que ha faltado a las clases de pociones varias veces

- Lily esta preocupada por ella...

- Uyyy si ahí está el meollo de asunto- dijo en tono burlesco- Lily... ya en serio llevas mucho tiempo tratándola de cortejar¿por qué no le dices que te gusta y salen y ya?

- Cállate Canuto...

- Tenemos que ir a clase- informó Remus

- ¿Qué ya?- dijo Sirius con un dejo de flojera

- ¿Qué tenemos?- preguntó james

- Herbología

- ¿Con este ventarrón?- dijo Sirius asomándose por la ventana

- Posiblemente nos la den libre, pero vamos a ver

Los tres se levantaron y salieron de la torre de Gryffindor, bajaron las escaleras y salieron del castillo, ya en el pórtico la Profesora Sprout estaba parada en la escalinata diciéndoles a los alumnos que no habría clases

- Lo siento Lupin, pero es imposible dar clases en estas condiciones.

Cuando se alejaron un poco de la profesora, sin entrar al castillo comenzaron a hablar casi en susurros

- Es buen momento para recoger la planta que nos falta para la poción...

- Yo voy por ella james- se ofreció Sirius- me muero de ganas por verle la nariz a Snibellus el doble de grande

- Entonces nos vemos detrás del espejo que está en el 4° piso.

Sirius se alejó del grupo sin que la profesora Sprout se diera cuenta y se metió entre los matorrales mientras sus otros amigos se metían al castillo; luego de unos instantes, un perro del tamaño de un oso salió de entre las plantas y se perdió en la ventisca. Trotó hasta llegar al borde del bosque prohibido donde se volvió a convertir en humano.

- Que frío- susurró con un ligero escalofrío comenzó a buscar entre las plantas que estaban en el suelo, cuando pudo ver unos metros mas al frente una figura negra al pie de un árbol. Se acercó lo mas silencioso que pudo al comprender que era una persona lo hizo mas a prisa, preguntándose quien encontraría agradable este clima para sentarse a descansar. Llegó a un costado de aquella persona

- ¿Isabela?- preguntó algo incrédulo

"_Un susurro llegó a mis oídos, sin embargo no entendí absolutamente nada, la nieve que estaba a mi alrededor me entumía los brazos y piernas; de pronto volví a oír aquel susurro mas fuerte y una sombra negra apareció a un lado de mi, alguien trató de girarme la cara hacia mi lado derecho, y una respiración tibia acarició mi mejilla; mi captor me tomó de los hombros y me acercó a su pecho, un par de brazos estrecharon mi cintura y un nuevo susurro ahora comprensible llegó hasta mis oídos que me dijo con un tono dulce ¿Qué pasa¿Qué tienes? yo no contesté, subí mis brazos y lo abrasé fuertemente, percibí el olor de mi captor, y de inmediato supe quien era, pero en ese momento no importaba, en este momento ya no me importa nada, solo aquel abrazo en el que me sentía tan segura, pero al mismo tiempo ya no soporté más, todo lo que había pasado llegó de nuevo a mi cabeza, esa carta... ya no puedo. Me eché a llorar en brazos de Black, derramé por mis ojos todas las palabras que me había tragado hasta ese momento, tenía tantas ganas de llorar, de expresar lo que sentía..."_

- Tranquila- susurró Sirius- tranquila...-pero Sirius se había fijado en un bisturí de los que usaban en la clase de pociones, y un líquido rojo teñía la nieve a su alrededor, bajó un poco la mano sobre la espalda de Isabela y descubrió un corte cera de las costillas; luego la separó de él por un instante y pudo ver esas marcas en sus brazos- ¿Qué haz hecho?- Isabela no contestó seguía llorando en su hombro,- vamos te voy a llevar a la enfermería

- No- contestó esta débilmente- no... no quiero preocupar a nadie...

- Demasiado tarde ya me preocupaste- dijo mirándola- bueno por lo menos déjame llevarte a la torre

- No,- volvió a decir- no... no quiero ver a nadie

- No puedes estar aquí te vas a congelar

- No quiero estar con gente, no quiero...

- Está bien, pero por lo menos vamos a entrar al castillo... sé donde puedes estar sola y no te congelarás

- Sirius, no déjame aquí no quiero que me lleves a ninguna parte- dijo entrecerrando los ojos

- Estás loca si piensas que te voy a dejar sola- dijo pasándole una mano por debajo de sus piernas para poder cargarla en los brazos

- Déjame Sirius por favor- dijo y su tono se iba disminuyendo- por... favor

- No quiero ser culpable de que te pase algo- comenzó a caminar con Isabela en los brazos- sabes, pareces mas pesada de lo que eres aunque no te caería mal bajar un par de kilos- Isabela sonrió con los ojos cerrados aunque sollozando- bueno por lo menos se que te puedo hacer reír

"No se por que pero me gusta estar tan cerca de Black, tal vez sea solo el echo de que pude descargar con él todo lo que tenía guardado, no se a dónde me lleva y todo se me empieza a hacer borroso a sí que cerré los ojos, en estos momentos siento que puedo confiar en él... me agrada su olor y sus brazos rodeándome, me gusta sentirlo y sentir que le importo me gusta... de un momento a otro se paró, y en lo único en que puedo pensar es en mi cuarto, mi cama, estar sola y con Black..."

- Isabela- susurró- no te duermas- abrió una puerta- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo al entrar-

Isabela abrió los ojos y miró su cama, su escritorio, las paredes blancas- Es mi cuarto- dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Sirius la acostó el la cama y le dio la espalda buscando algo, una estantería vieja estaba al otro lado de la habitación, se acercó y comenzó a revolver unas botellitas pequeñas. Luego de un momento, se acercó a ella y le dio una de las botellitas.

- Tómatela-le dijo y volvió a la estantería. Isabela, sin saber por que le hizo caso se la bebió y se acostó de nuevo- ¿qué es?

- Poción para que regeneres la sangre que perdiste- le contestó sin voltear

Isabela dirigió su mirada al otro punto de la habitación, se había dado cuenta que tonta no quería que nadie lo supiera, pero que podía hacer ya. Tenía sueño y los ojos se le cerraban, sabía que Sirius estaba atento a ella. Él regresó con una botellita de diferente color y vendas

- Dame tu brazo- le dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama. Ella lo estiró mirándolo fijamente

- ¿Por qué lo haces?- le dijo con los ojos entreabiertos

- No soy tan desalmado, que querías que te dejara ahí

- Si... eso era lo que quería- dijo cerrando por fin los ojos. Se durmió, pero no soñó nada, estaba tranquila, acostada en aquella cama, había recuperado su temperatura normal, estaba envuelta en aquella comodidad y tibieza. Abrió los ojos, aún estaba en su cuarto, varias cobijas la abrigaban, pero no vio a nadie, no estaba aquella persona que la había cuidado, miró sus brazos, los vendajes aún estaban, su espalda, y su mismo rostro, tenían la huella de sus cuidados. Pero él no estaba, se quedó pensando en lo que había sucedido, cuando de un momento a otro la puerta se abrió y aquella persona a la que había estado esperando entró.

- Ah ya despertaste- dijo con una sonrisa- bien ¿quieres algo de comer? Dijo levantando un poco la charola que traía en las manos

- No- contestó sin levantarse ni mirarle. Sirius se acercó a ella seriamente

- ¿Quieres hablar con migo?

- No- dijo sentándose y abrazando sus rodillas

- ¿Por qué lo haces?- dijo susurrando- por que, que te pasa...

- Sirius, antes de decirte algo ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

- Si dime cualquiera- ella no se movió

- Abrásame- Sirius se acercó por detrás y la tomó de la cintura. Isabela comenzó a derramar lágrimas de nuevo

- ¿Qué pasa?- Isabela le comenzó a decir del trato que sus papas se tenían mutuamente y de la carta que su madre le había enviado diciéndole que se habían divorciado en cuanto comenzó el curso. Cuando acabó, Sirius la estrechaba fuertemente.- Pero ¿por qué te haces esto?- le dijo tomándole delicadamente el brazo derecho

- No... se- contestó- no se es como si yo quisiera, como si me hiciera hacer sentir mejor

- Es la forma equivocada de hacerlo... ¿por qué no le dijiste a Lily o a Icrum o alguna de las otras

- No, no se... no quiero- o miró a los ojos- Gracias Sirius

- Cuando quieras, sabes que tu eres importante, para mucha gente, no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor, si quieres desquitarte con alguien ya sabes que aquí estoy- Isabela sonrió

- Gracias... pero no se si pueda...

- ¿Qué?

- ...dejar de hacerlo- Sirius le acarició la espalda

- ¿Por qué?

- Es que... no se...- dijo cortándose a si misma

- no te preocupes yo te puedo ayudar- Isabela asintió

- No le digas a nadie por favor...

- Como quieras

- Sirius

- Mmmm

Isabela lo miraba a los ojos, este, supo lo que quería decir y se acercó a ella, juntó sus labios y la comenzó a besar suavemente, de la misma forma en que la había curado; cuando se separó de ella la volvió a abrazar

- Gracias por estar con migo- Sirius le limpió de la cara lagrimas que aún salían

- De nada- luego agregó un poco mas alegre- Ammm esto quiere decir que...

- Mmmm tal vez

- Dime si quieres ser mi novia

- No se- dijo sonriendo

- Por favor

- Está bien vamos a intentarlo¿por que no?

Lo que quedó de la tarde se quedaron los dos hablando hasta que Isabela hizo caso de Sirius y comieron los dos en la cama. A pesar de los momentos en que ella se quedaba mirando al espacio seria y sin escuchar a Sirius, su humor había mejorado.

- ¿Quieres regresar a la sala común?- le preguntó

- No...- contestó ella- no prefiero quedarme por lo menos esta noche

- Como quieras pero tus amigas están preocupadas por ti

- ¿Les dijiste algo¿cuándo las viste?

- Cuando estabas dormida, pero no te preocupes no les dije nada solo que estabas con migo y que no querías ver a nadie- la miró con ternura- ¿segura que no quieres regresar?

- Si, segura- dijo bajando la mirada. Sirius solo la miró de la misma forma

- Dame tu brazo- le dijo- quiero saber come siguen- Isabela estiró el brazo y Sirius comenzó a quitarle las vendas tan delicadamente como pudo- están mejor- dijo cuando por fin pudo quitárselas- pero tendrás que dejarlas hasta mañana por lo menos...

- ¿Por qué me miras a sí?

- ¿Cómo?

- No se de una manera diferente... no como lo hacías antes- Sirius se acercó a ella la tomó por la cintura y le susurró en el oído

- Por que ahora sabes que eres mucho mas para mi de lo que creías- le comenzó a besar el cuello y la mano que tenía en su cintura la acariciaba por debajo de la blusa, Sirius sintió algo e Isabela lo empujó para que se separara de ella- ¿Qué tienes debajo dela blusa?

- Na-nada... es... nada

- Isabela muéstrame que tienes en el torso- dijo mirándola seriamente, "Es mas serio de lo que pensé, no se desde cuando..."

- No es nada Sirius- dijo testarudamente- no es nada

- ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude si no me tienes confianza? Vamos muéstrame- Isabela miró hacia el otro lado del cuarto, se sentó bien y se levantó un poco la blusa dejando ver no solo unas cuantas aberturas si no cicatrices hechas de hacía vario tiempo. Sirius tardó un poco en reaccionar aún después de que ella se puso bien la blusa de nuevo- ¿desde cuando te haces esto?- Isabela tardó en contestar y cuando lo hizo su voz sonó entrecortada

- Hace... no se- dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo- no se... no se en que momento de mi vida me perdí y comencé a hacerlo- se recostó en el pecho de Sirius quién la abrazó

- Entonces ya hace tiempo de esto- Isabela asintió- no te preocupes pequeña, ya verás que lo vamos a desaparecer de tu cabecita

- Por que me pasan estas cosas- dijo sollozando- por que a mi

- Tú te lo haces sola, tienes que entender que no es la manera de descargar todo lo que traes dentro- Sirius trataba de consolarla- lo que tienes que hacer es contarle a alguien lo que te está pasando para no caer de nuevo en esto. Ya no llores- le besó la frente- mira que ahora me tienes para hacer eso que te digo.- Isabela comenzó a calmarse poco a poco- ¿Te sientes mejor?- No contestó- Ya no te preocupes por eso, te prometo que pronto vas a dejar de pensar en eso como una opción.

"Aquí estoy, y de nuevo, llorando en sus brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña, una parte de mi me dice que ya lo necesitaba, que está bien, que puede ayudarme, me dice que es bueno llorar de vez en cuando y que Sirius es bueno; sin embargo la otra parte de mi no quiere estar abrazada a él, me dice que Black no serviría de nada y me dice débil e inútil, me dice que lo mejor que pude haber hecho era quedarme afuera tratando de desangrarme e irme de una vez por todas que, ya no vale la pena hacer ni decir nada, es la parte que me dice que ya no puede... simplemente ya no puede seguir. Ya son muchos años de automutilarse¿en realidad creía que Black podía hacer que me sintiera tan bien para dejar de hacerlo? No se, lo único que se en este momento es que ya no quiero hacerlo, ya no ,por mas que sienta que lo necesite ya no quiero"

- No quiero que te vuelvas a hacer algo como esto- dijo Sirius- no quiero que te deprimas hasta el punto de llegar a hacerlo, no quiero que te hagas daño

- Yo tampoco quiero seguir haciéndolo- dijo desde su pecho- ya no puedo

- Mira... conozco una forma de quitarte esas marcas de tu cuerpo, pero necesito que estén cerradas, así que- dijo levantándose y agarrando las vendas y lo que quedaba de poción- vamos...a ... ver...- dijo pero cuando volteó Isabela se quitaba la blusa, y con la mirada perdida al techo se dejó caer en las almohadas- e..está bien... vamos a hacerlo

- ¿Qué?- dijo riéndose un poco, aún mirándo al techo- ¿te pone nervioso Black?

- N..no en absoluto- dijo desviando su mirada

- Ajá- dijo con escepticismo

- Bueno,- dijo sentándose- bueno

"Sentía sus manos acariciándome casualmente, aunque pretendía disimularlo la verdad era que dejaba que sus sentimientos lo delataran, en realidad que es lo que me pasa con él no será que solo lo estoy confundiendo con la gratitud que siento, por el sentimiento de amar, pero siempre lo he molestado, aunque debo admitir que es guapo y después de ahora la impresión que tenía de él, un niñito mimado y todo..., bueno creo que después de todo tiene sentimientos, en algún lado... a pesar de todo creo que los tiene. Estoy muy cansada, mis ojos se cierran... Sirius me dice que me puedo volver a poner la blusa, pero no me puedo mover... siento todo mi cuerpo pesado..."

- N..no puedo levantarme- dijo débilmente- sentí como me pasó sus manos debajo de mi espalda, como me levantó y me ayudaba a meter las manos en las mangas de la camisa, luego sus manos rozándome, al abrocharme los botones...

- Será mejor que te duermas,- le dijo- descansa esos ojos que han llorado tanto- Isabela se dejó caer en las almohadas

- ¿Te vas a ir?- le preguntó

- No, claro que no, me quedaré aquí cerca de ti

- Gracias,

- descansa.- cerró los ojos para quedarse dormida casi inmediatamente.

Está frío, mucho y, de nuevo me embarga ese sentimiento de soledad al estirar la mano y no sentir nada, absolutamente, no quiero, pero lo necesito... no ... mas no ya me cansé de depender de hacerme daño para sentirme mejor, ya me cansé, pero me siento sola de nuevo¿cómo puedo...? o a caso hay otra manera de aliviar esta emoción, hay otro camino diferente¿puedo liberarme? De verdad, de verdad eso que dijo Sirius ¿se puede?; hace mas frío y no hay nada que pueda agarrar, hace mucho frío, pero siento como el peso de las cobijas trata de mantenerme a mi temperatura, y siento mas frío al cerrar mi puño y no encontrar nada, al mover mi cuerpo y no sentir el calor de alguien mas, estoy sola otra vez, de nuevo sigo siendo yo y las demás personas, sigo siendo yo y el asqueroso mundo arriba de mi, siento como me presiona, y siento su indiferencia, siento como me dan la espalda y como no les intereso, siento mas frío y un dolor se apodera de mi pecho, me estruja e influye en mis pensamientos, siento a mi corazón oprimido por su peso y yo no hago nada, solamente me quedo acostada sintiendo ese dolor, sintiendo como trata de acabar con migo, como trata de hacerme desaparecer, siento su abrazo lúgubre, y no hago nada para evitarlo, nada, ya no... y un nuevo sentimiento me embarga, una voz que sale de mi cabeza y me dice que puedo pedir ayuda que está bien y que no haré daño, ni se lastimará mi orgullo, lo necesito, necesito a alguien, no quiero desaparecer, quiero quedarme, quiero vivir con libertad, con aquella libertad que me había negado desde hace tiempo, quiero sentir que soy alguien, y que me lo hagan sentir...

- Sirius- lo llamé, de nuevo necesito su ayuda, abrí los ojos con las fuerzas que podía- necee..sito que...

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo acercándose. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero ella pudo deslumbrar su silueta

- No me siento bien

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- No se- en realidad me sentía mal, él puso su mano en mi frente y luego me susurró

- tranquila es solo la poción para que regeneres sangre, te sientes así por que, tienes algo de fiebre, mañana se te quita

- Quédate con migo, por favor, necesito... tengo mucho frío- Sirius se quitó la capa y se metió en la cama donde abrazó a Isabela,

- tranquila- le dijo al oído- no pasa nada, todo va a estar bien ya verás

¿Tranquila? Claro que estoy tranquila, todo está bien siento tu soporte Sirius, siento qu no me vas a dejar caer de nuevo, siento como me apoyas, como mi confianza está puesta en ti, me siento bien, ahora me siento bien, sus brazos me rodean el estar tan cerca de él me hace sentir, el calor que necesitaba ya el dolor se convirtió en algo insignificante ya no importa, ahora estoy bien...

- Si está bien Cornamenta

- ¿pero por qué te quedaste toda la noche con ella?

- Por que no podía dejarle sola Peter, como a media noche volvió a sentirse mal de nuevo

- y ¿qué hiciste? Por que, que yo sepa no eres un buen sanador- dijo Remus

- Pues... no hice nada

- Ah claro que hiciste algo Canuto,- dijo James viéndolo con ojos suspicaces- claro que si

- Está bien dormí con ella- todos soltaron risitas y miradas- pero no pasó nada, absolutamente

- Pero te gustó- dijo James- no... espera tu lo disfrutaste, en realidad lo deseabas... pero pasó otra cosa ¿no es así?

- Mmmm como me enfada hablar con empáticos, si pasó otra cosa, nos besamos... y bueno ella ya es mi nueva novia...

- ¿Qué?- dijeron todos

- Lo sabía- dijo James

- Pero que no se odiaban ustedes dos

- No has pensado en lo que te puede hacer si la dejas o le haces daño ella es muy mala

- Cállate Colagusano-dijo echándole una mirada algo dura- lo que pasa es que nuestro amigo siente algo que no nos había dicho sobre ella... por que él no piensa hacerle daño ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? Ahora puedes leer mentes- dijo algo harto

- Cálmate,- dijo tratando de apaciguarlo- calma perrito; está bien que sientas eso por alguien y que sea serio...

- ¿Serio?

- No interrumpas Remus, si algo serio o por lo menos mas que las demás

- Bueno es que pude ver en ella la parte que no había conocido jamás, estaba tranquila y tan vulnerable, me pareció una niña muy linda... algo como nos has contado que sientes cuando estas con Evans

- ¿Niña?- repitió Remus-vaya esto si que es serio

----------- Meses Después ----------

- A dónde me llevas Sirius- dijo una chica que reía

- Es una sorpresa

- Pero aún tenemos las compras que hicimos en Hogsmeade ¿no las dejaremos en la sala común?

- No, no puede esperar, es nuestro día, quiero que sea especial

- Si lo se es 14 de febrero, pero dónde estamos jamás había visto este lugar del castillo seguro que sabes donde estamos

- Claro que si deja de preocuparte mujer.-dio vuelta hacia la derecha y se paró frente de una puerta- llegamos- Abrió la puerta y dejó ver una habitación con un sillón y una mesa donde había un florero con rosas rojas en medio- pasa. Te quiero dar tu regalo – dijo sentándose. Sacó de una de sus bolsas una caja negra

- ¿Qué es?- dijo abriéndolo- vaya es muy bonito- dijo agarrando el collar- ¿me lo pones?

- Quiero que sepas que en los meses que hemos pasado juntos han sido los mejores... que jamás imaginé pasar junto a alguien, te quiero mucho, y espero que siga siempre así.

- Yo también te quiero y también he de aceptar que nunca me imaginé estar cerca de ti y también tengo algo para ti- dijo sacando algo entre su capa- toma- Sirius lo sacó- es una navaja, para deshacer nudos y esas cosas, como siempre estas haciendo una u otra travesura, es como una ayudadita

- Gracias,- dijo acercándose a ella, la besó suavemente, y le pasó una mano por la cintura, sentía como ella se estremecía, suavemente la acostó en el sillón y la siguió besando mientras le desabrochaba lentamente la camisa sin darse cuenta de que ella hacía lo mismo. Sirius le terminó de quitar la blusa y comenzaba a besarle el cuello cuando algo en la espalda hizo que parara

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó

- ¿Qué tienes en la espalda?

- No es nada- dijo- solo es un accidente

- Eso no se ve como un accidente- dijo seriamente

- Ay basta Sirius no eches a perder este día

- No me pidas eso¿cómo quieres que no me preocupe?

- Déjame en paz Black, a ti no te interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer- dijo levantándose

- Creo que tienes muy en claro que si me importa lo que te pasa

- No, no tu no tienes ningún derecho de decirme lo que debo hacer- dijo empezando a levantar la voz y dándole la espalda

- Escúchame- dijo abrazándola por detrás- no quiero pensar que estés haciéndolo de nuevo, no quiero que te hagas daño, creí que lo habías superado, creí que ya lo habías entendido, que habías entendido que le importas a muchas personas...

- Lo se,- dijo dejando salir una lágrima- lo se es solo que perdí el control, me arrepentí no sabes cuánto, perdón no... no estaba pensando en ese momento, es solo que... ay ya no se ni que me pasó

- Ya te entiendo, me preocupo mucho por ti, y no lo puedo evitar, si algún momento te vuelves a sentir así ven con migo ¿si?- Isabela asintió- bueno no hay que dejar que esto nos amargue la noche ¿no?

- Si tienes razón- lo miró a los ojos y lo besó de nuevo...

----------- Fin del Flash Back ----------

_"Fueron momentos difíciles, pero lo pudimos superar, me gustaría saber si está tan bien como entonces, no se si debería decirle lo que vi pero me resulta inevitable el preocuparme por ella, es una parte de mi muy importante, no quiero perderla por una tontería como esa... no de nuevo."_

* * *

FIN DEL BONUS CHAPTER

Por el momento es todo, esto fue como un" bonus chapter" un pequeño regalito de nuestra parte .Contesto reviews.

Sara Fénix Black: hola chica..! que gusto verte por aca. En fin gracias por tu review, enserio que anima ver que te han dejado algo, en fin, si a mi tmb me agrada el hecho de que james sea empático, y la novia de Sirius y HAY BODA!. Pero lamento decirte que antes de eso habrá problemas . Y creo que l a parte de la amenaza que mencionas fue de parte de James a Lily por mandarle tantas ventiscas con sentimientos , no se si me entiendas.

Gracias, a todos los que nos han dejado review, y a los que no, pero han leido la hisotira tambien, muy pronto traeremos el capitulo cinco.

Cuidense.!


	6. capitulo cinco

**CAMINO DISTINTO **

**Capitulo Cinco **

**Opción Inesperada**

* * *

- ¿Q-qué haces?- dijo Isabela entreabriendo los ojos. Aún estaba acostada y el sol iluminaba fuera de la cueva, Sirius estaba levantado removiendo unas cosas mas al fondo

- Ammm ¿el desayuno?- dijo con algo de preocupación en la voz. Isabela se levantó y fue junto a él.

- Aja, con que desayuno- dijo viendo la mesita- dime con exactitud ¿qué entiendes tu por desayuno- le sonrió- déjame esto ¿si?

- ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?- de dijo al oído mientras la abrazaba

- Mmmm... depende- dijo pensando- cuando estaba ¿despierta o dormida?

- Despierta por su puesto- dijo riéndose

- Excelente, claro, jamás se puede adivinar lo que vas a hacer, pero la verdad, no entendí por que en dos ocasiones te bajaste de la cama y te convertiste en Hocicos

- Ammm tu sabes, ideas... pero dime ¿Mejor o peor que hace dos días?- dijo levantando la ceja izquierda

- Mejor claro, hoy te luciste amor- hizo un movimiento curvado con la varita y en la mesa apareció el desayuno- Listo

-----

- ¿Qué pasa Feint?- preguntó a una cara que se asomaba en la chimenea

- James necesitamos saber si asistirás ir al juicio de Fester y Derling

- No Feint, de echo le dicho a Jon que declarara lo que pasó

- Está bien señor, y ¿el caso de la misión en la que se capturó al hijo de Crouch?

- De echo eso te lo quiero encargar a ti Feint ¿podrías hacerlo?

- Si claro señor- dijo y un leve rubor apareció en las llamas que lamían su cara

- Feint antes de que te vallas... Landow hizo el reporte de esa misión archívalos, también quiero que revises el estado de los Longbottom, en cuanto Jon te pase reporte de lo que pasó anoche me envía una copia y otra a Crouch y la original ya sabes la archivas, no quiero encontrar ese desorden otra ves cuando vaya ¿entendiste?

- Si señor- contestó, algo decepcionada y desapareció

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Remus que acababa de entrar con Piliph

- Si, ya sabes solo cosas, detalles de lo de ayer

- Mmmm... ¿y no ha llegado Sirius?

- No, y no lo esperes creo que a esta hora se van levantando

- Entonces habrá que poner en tanto al grupo de amigas de Hogwarts,- James lo miró aterrado

- ¡No!

- Si

- Ay no por favor Remus tú sabes como son...

- Oye pero Isabela necesita que sus amigas la acompañen

- Se ponen muy pesadas- Remus lo miró penetrantemente- está bien, está bien, ya...- miró a su amigo- no te vez bien

- Se acerca la luna llena

- Ah cierto

- James, pronto Francis y yo nos iremos a vivir a...-

- ¿A dónde?

- Francis ha heredado una casa no muy lejos de aquí

- Que bien- dijo James- vamos a vivir todos juntos

- A ¿si?

- Si ¿no te ha mencionado Sirius que ha conseguido el terreno que está al otro lado de la vereda?

- Eso está muy cerca de aquí

- Si, vamos a hacer vecinos, como lo planeamos en Hogwarts

- Es cierto¿y Harry?

- Ah está con Holly, bañándose, supongo- miró hacia el suelo- ¿qué pasa?

- ¿Con qué?

- Algo tienes, algo relacionado ¿con migo?- dijo adivinando

- Bueno- dijo sentándose con su amigo- he estado pensando, James, tu sabes con lo que pasó a noche¿qué piensas hacer con Harry, es decir, mira tal vez no te haz parado a pensar pero, toda la población mágica lo ve como un héroe, todo mundo lo reconocerá, y le hará preguntas- Remus miró a James quien se quedó pensando- es un niño a penas y...

- Su carácter...

- Exacto, su carácter se iba a formar de una manera petulante y engreído

- No lo había pensado, pero ¿que sugieres que haga? Que lo tenga encerrado, no puedo hacer eso

- No, no, lo que quiero decir es que tengas cuidado con él o con lo que pienses hacer con él o el mundo que le rodea o rodeará en cierto momento- miró la cara de preocupación en James- no te preocupes- dijo mas relajado- eres buen padre, buena persona, tienes el ejemplo de tu familia, sabrás que hacer, a demás Harry es tranquilo... digo por lo menos no es tan imperativo como Piliph, rompió varias cosas de Francis, un alajero o algo así y está hecha una furia, por eso me lo traje antes de que se descargue con él

- Algo travieso el niño ¿no?

- No sabes cuanto, una ves hizo desaparecer una mesa entera con la varita de Francis,

- Uf, bueno pero pudieron reaparecerla...

- Si, el problema era que la mesa estaba puesta para unos investigadores que iban a cenar, y bueno decirte como se puso su madre sería dar bastantes detalles- James se rió

-----

- ¿Dónde está Isabela?- le preguntó James a Sirius quien estaba en la biblioteca

- Me asustaste Cornamenta- dijo volteando rápidamente

- Así de cochina has de tener la conciencia- dijo con algo de perspicacia- ¿No me piensas decir lo que pasó?

- Pues que quieres que te diga... me dio un susto cuando se lo pregunté y ella se quedó callada y sin sonreír...

- Ya veo- dijo riendo

- Me dijo unas cosas... yo le dije otras, la noche transcurrió tal como te la imaginas o la sientas- dijo en un susurro- como prefieras

- Si lo se, creo que te superaste a ti mismo ¿eh?

- Ah- dijo suspirando- ya lo creo- dijo sin darle mucha importancia

- No parece que estés en tus cabales

- ¿Qué¿Se te hace raro?

- Cállate¿qué buscas?

- Mmmm, nada en especial, tu sabes algo para entretenerme- dijo paseándose por las estanterías

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo levantando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos

- ¿Qué pasa con que?- James no respondió. Sirius suspiró- es ella... hace varias noches noté una cicatriz en su cuerpo

- ¿Ya hablaste con ella?

- No, no todavía no, no se que hacer me inquieta que haya caído en lo mismo y que lo haya hecho embarazada

- Deberías hablar con ella

- Si pero con todo lo que ha pasado, no he visto el momento, a demás ha estado tan feliz y relajada que no he querido

- Tal vez solo lo hizo un vez

- Si... eso espero

- Y ¿Qué¿Cuándo se casan entonces?

- ¿Crees que tuvimos tiempo de poner fecha?

- Debes tener pensado algo ¿no?

- Lo antes posible, creo o tengo que hablarlo con ella

- Ya sabes que Remus le pidió a Francis que ayudara a Isabela a juntar al círculo de amigas de Hogwarts- unas estanterías mas allá se escucho varios libros caer; con lo que James se rió

- No hagas esas bromas

- ¿Y quién dijo que era broma?

- Pero ¿por qué?

- Creo que nuestro amigo decidió que tu prometida necesitaba algo de "apoyo moral"

- ¿Apoyo moral?

- Por así decirlo...- se escuchó un suspiró proveniente de Sirius

- Si creo que lo necesita, supongo- dijo este

- No es muy agradable volver a reunirlas a todas ¿no?

- No, la verdad no, lo que mas presente tengo de ellas es que solo se oían carcajadas tontas, y uno que otro maleficio mal hecho

- Si, bueno no todas eran tan malas Sirius, en especial Icrum,

- Si bueno era la mas centrada,

- Muy callada poco sociable, pero muy brillante

- Aja, si... bueno era agradable

-----

- No se en donde te metes hijo... pero que bárbaro, como te ensucias...- Isabela estaba mirando a Sebastián jugando con los demás niños. Sirius la observaba desde la puerta

- Es que se parece a su padre- ella sonrió y se dio la vuelta

- No lo dudo- dijo dándose la vuelta para poder verlo, y lo besó -Hola

- ¿Terminaste de mandar cartas a tus agradables amigas?

- Si ya, pórtate bien con ellas¿Si?

- No se- dijo dando un suspiro- sabes que salí con la mitad...

- y con la otra mitad dormiste con ellas- dijo suspicazmente- y no estoy hablando literalmente

- ¿Celosa?- dijo abrazándola

- Un poco, lo admito pero ya que- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Sirius soltó una leve risita

- Sabes... hay algo que he querido decirte...- comentó cortándose a si mismo

- ¿Sobre que?- dejo con extrañeza- comenzando a caminar por el pasillo. Sirius no contestó en seguida, Isabela notó como su rostro se ensombreció de repente- no me asustes¿Qué pasa?.

Sirius se detuvo y la miró con la misma expresión en su cara- No te lo había querido decir, pero,- dijo suspirando- hace ya tiempo vi que tu tenías... en tu cintura...- Isabela reaccionó ante estas palabras pues supo a que se refería

- Escúchame...

- No quiero pensar que tu...

- Sirius yo...

- Por que bueno yo no quiero...

- Lo que pasó...

- Y entonces estoy preocupado...

- ¿Quieres callarte por un instante?- dijo con un dejo de exasperación

- ¿Qué te pasó?- le dijo casi en un susurro. Su voz no sonaba como si quisiera culparla o regañarla, mas bien como si quisiera encontrarle una respuesta a algo que no quería creer

- Estaba mal, esa noche... que me fui...

- Pero.. tu sabes la razón por la cual quise que te fueras...

- No me interrumpas- dijo con algo de reproche- aún así...- continuó- me sentía tan mal... que no sabía que hacer...

- Pero estabas embarazada- dijo buscando sus ojos los cuales habían dado a ir al suelo- tú lo sabías...

- Lo sé, lo sé no me lo recuerdes- dijo con pesar- ya lo sabía, pero ese día pensé que... ese día estaba tan segura- dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos y dejando escapar un lágrima- ese día estaba tan, tan segura...

- ¿De qué?- le preguntó

- No... nada- dijo secándose la cara- de nada- Sirius la miró fijamente- pero después de eso no pude seguir haciéndolo, me sentí tan mal y decidí que mi hijo era mas importante, no quería que le pasara nada

- Es bueno saber que te cuidaba incluso antes de nacer - dijo con una sonrisa la cual ella le devolvió

- Si... supongo- Isabela empezaba a caminar, pero sintió que Sirius no se movía de su lugar- ¿qué?

- ¿Qué que estabas tan segura?- le preguntó en tono serio

- No nada... ya no tiene importancia. Tengo que hablar con James...

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No es nada Sirius...- dijo levantando un poco la voz- no tiene importancia- dijo en un intento por suavizar su tono de voz

- Entonces si no tiene importancia ¿por qué no me lo dices y ya?- dijo Sirius atrayéndola.- ¿Qué pasó ese día?

- Nada es solo que...- dijo bajando la voz hasta hacerla prácticamente un susurro- yo... estaba tan segura... es decir, ese día estaba tan feliz, yo me acababa de enterar que quedé embarazada del hombre que amo... me sentía segura de que me querías tanto como yo, pero cuando te vi a los ojos esa mañana, y me pediste que me alejara de ti, ya... ya no supe que pensar; sabía por que lo hacías, pero... ya no... ya no estaba segura de que me amaras...

----------- Flash Back ----------

- Si, felicidades querida... en efecto llevas 3 meses de embarazada

- ¿Es en serio?- dijo al tiempo que sonreía ampliamente

- Claro que si- le contestaba la sanadora sonriendo también- ahora vete con cuidado a tu casa y cuídese mucho

- Si claro- sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo distinto y en todo su cuerpo se llenó de una energía nueva. Pasó su mano por su vientre mientras salía del hospital; tenía que decírselo cuanto antes, quería ver su reacción, quería que sintiera lo mismo que ella en esos momentos.

Apareció en la puerta donde ella sabía que estaría, no podía evitar sonreír, pensaba en lo que diría en los planes que harían los dos juntos, ya habían iniciado una familia, había hecho mi sueño realidad. Abrí la puerta y él estaba sentado en una mesa escribiendo en un pergamino, cuando se percató de que estaba adentro levantó la mirada

- Hola Sirius, -dijo con una sonrisa radiante, mas la contestación de Sirius no expresaba el mismo sentimiento

- Isabela- dijo sin inmutarse- hola- ella corrió a besarle la mejilla y a sentarse cerca de él- que bueno que llegaste... hay algo que quiero decirte

- Yo también hay algo que quisiera decirte...- lo miró a los ojos- ¿Qué pasa?

- Isabela, tu sabes muy bien la condición en las cuales está el mundo en este momento

- Si lo se... pero ¿y? tu eres Auror y todo pero no estas mas metido en todo lo que pasa con quien-tu-sabes ¿verdad, se que lo buscas y que es horrible las cosas que está haciendo, se que tu corres peligro- dijo acariciándole la mejilla

- No Isabela, te equivocas estoy mas metido en esto de lo que tu crees

- Pero ¿cómo¿Porqué?

- Es cosa de... familias y eso James también está muy metido incluso mas que yo...

- ¿Qué me quieres decir?

- Escúchame, no quiero que te pase algo malo por mi culpa...

- Pero eso no puede suceder- dijo levantándose

- Si claro que puede suceder,- le contestó- lo menos que quiero es que Voldemort te haga daño a ti queriendo llegar a mi...

- Y que me quieres decir con eso...- dijo comenzándose a poner nerviosa

- Quiero que te vallas de aquí lo antes posible

- ¿QUÉ! No ¿cómo puedes pedirme eso? Acaso...

- Por favor... entiéndeme no quiero que te pase nada

- No me vas a alejar de ti Sirius- dijo negando con la cabeza mientras cruzaba los brazos. Sirius se levantó y fue delante a ella

- Tienes que irte de aquí- le dijo con firmeza

- No, Sirius no me voy a ir así como así, no pienso dejarte solo, aquí en media guerra- su voz sonaba mas alterada a cada palabra que ella decía- a demás ¿a dónde quieres que me valla? Seguramente hay un lugar donde pueda quedarme aquí cerca para quedarme donde tu estas.

- No- dijo le contestó- aquí ya no es seguro, un barco zarpará hacia Albania mañana a las 12:00 de la tarde, ahí ay unas personas que son muy de mi confianza, te quedarás con ellos

- Ah o sea que ya te tomaste la libertad de planear todo- dijo enojada- pues no, no quiero irme y no me voy a ir de aquí

- Es que no es cuestión de que quieras o no- dijo empezando a elevar la voz-es que no entiendes que no quiero que te pase algo... ¡es que no entiendes que no te quiero cerca de mi!- dijo en un tono de voz mas alto del que quería, un tono de voz que en realidad no quería usar.

Isabela solo le vio unos momentos mientras el dolor se apoderaba de ella y aquel brillo que había adquirido hacía solo unos instantes había sido opacado con tanta facilidad como fue el decir aquella frase. Sirius notó el efecto de sus palabras, notó como se quedó quieta mirándolo de aquella manera.

- N-no no quise decir eso- él se acercó unos pasos, pero ella retrocedió

- Está bien me iré... mañana- sentía como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas- ammm será mejor que valla a alistar-me- su voz se cortó y salió del departamento de Sirius

----

- Tienes que entenderlo- le decía- él se preocupa por ti no quiere que te pase algo

- Si pero... crees que voy a estar mejor lejos de aquí- Isabela lloraba arrodillada en es suelo apoyándose en las rodillas de Lily- y lo que me dijo... es que es solo que no puedo creerlo

- Tal vez no lo dijo con la intención que tu estas pensando

- Lily- le dijo tratando de calmarse- hoy fui a San Mungo

- ¿Para qué¿Tienes algo?

- Si Lily, también estoy embarazada

- ¿Qué? Y se lo dijiste

- No... y no quiero que se lo digas

- Pero... él es el padre ¿no?

- Claro que si tu lo sabes muy bien

- No te puedes ir sin que lo sepa

- No... Lily no, no se lo digas por favor- dijo secándose las lágrimas- escucha una parte de mi sabe que él quiere que esté bien, no me puedo ir y decirle que estoy esperando un hijo de él, por mas que lo odie en este momento, se que se iba a preocupar- después de unos momentos de silencio añadió con rencor- esto no es justo¿por que tu no te vas con migo también?

- No, Isabela, yo estoy muy metida en esto también- dijo- a demás a tal vez eso sería lo mejor- dijo pasando su mano por la ya acentuada panza- no quisiera que le pasara algo a Harry

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero no se que voy a hacer sin Sirius, aya lejos de él

- Tranquila vas a ver que vas a estar de regreso pronto

----

- Cuídate mucho amiga y cuida a Harry

- Tu también cuídate- luego le susurró al oído- y a esa criatura que traes dentro

- Que te valla bien Isabela- dijo James abrazándola al igual que su esposa- no te preocupes no eres la única...

- No te pongas en tantos riesgos James y cuida a Lily y a tu hijo

- Claro y también a él, no te preocupes.

Isabela se separó de él y trató de no mirar a Sirius quien estaba un poco mas retirado. Éste se acercó y la abrazó

- Perdóname- le susurró- luego sabrás por que lo hice- ella no contestó- por favor eso que te dije ayer, bueno no era así como quería que lo interpretaras- ella miraba al suelo- contéstame algo- levantó la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azul marino, se acercó a sus labios y los besó sutilmente

- No- le dijo en un susurro- no te perdono, jamás te lo perdonaré, jamás te perdonaré que no me dijeras lo que ha estado pasando, jamás te perdonaré que me alejes de ti para "protegerme"... no... no me pidas que te perdone o que te entienda. Te voy a extrañar Sirius, te amo, adiós.

Tomó sus maletas y subió al barco.

----------- Fin del Flash Back ----------

- No hay problema en que se reúnan aquí- _aunque no me agrade ver caras de chicas con las que salí_- está bien

- Gracias James-decía Isabela- ¿esa es una lechuza?- James le abrió la ventana a una lechuza que revoloteaba fuera. Él tomó la nota

_James:_

_Necesito verte, es muy importante que sepas algo y me gustaría decírtelo personalmente, no es necesario que dejes a Harry en casa, por mi no hay problema en que lo traigas, después de todo es de él de lo que te quiero hablar_

_Albus D. _

- ¿Qué es?- dijo Sirius quién había ingresado a la habitación

- Dumbledore, quiere hablar con migo sobre Harry

- ¿Harry?

- Si

- ¿Es algo grave?

- No lo se...

----

- ISABELA!- jóvenes de su misma edad estaban en la puerta

- Hola- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿cómo han estado?- dejándolas pasar

- ¿Cómo haz estado tu?- dijo Bunni Apes- la afortunada quien se ha quedado con el codiciado Black

- Cállate Bunni- dijo Isabela

- ¿alguien me ha invocado? Sirius bajaba con Sebastián

- Pues nosotras claro- dijo Kathi Chaika con una risita

- Hola Isabela- dijo desde atrás una joven de pelo negro y tez blanca, sus ojos oscuros e inexpresivos la miraba desde fuera de la casa

- ¡Icrum!- dijo y fue a abrazarla- ¿cómo haz estado?

- Ya sabes muchos murciélagos metiches a mi alrededor

- Pasa- dijo mientras sonreía por el comentario

- ¿Quién es él?- dijo Bunni- a caso es Harry? Hijo de Lily

- N-no de hecho es mi hijo- dijo Isabela

- Y mío-

Todas los vieron con una sonrisa

- Ya veo

Todas estaban en la sala hablando de las novedades y todo lo que les había pasado en el tiempo que no se habían visto

- Isabela tenemos que hacerte el Muriac Terx- dijo Sayra Drunraska

- Si eso estaría bien

- Pero qué es eso?- preguntó ella

- Es un lapso antes de la boda que se hace para purificar el alma y que te cases- contestó Icrum- eso es algo demasiado rudimentario que ya no se ha usado mas que en familias muy antiguas- tomando te- hasta podía decirse que es anticuado

- No digas eso- dijo Sayra- es cierto que ya no se usa mucho pero es muy lindo y a demás es algo así como una preparación, es muy lindo la verdad

- Si anda deja que te lo hagamos

- Por favor

- Ammm, creo que eso estaría bien- dijo Isabela. _bueno ¿que tan malo puede ser?_

----

- Isabela mi amor dime que no lo aceptaste

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eso quiere decir que no te voy a poder ver en no se cuanto tiempo

- ¿Qué?

- Ese tipo de "purificación" es lejos de la pareja

- No es cierto- dijo abrazándolo

- Bueno, tal vez podamos convencerlas de que sea menos ¿no?- dijo besándole tiernamente la frente

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO **


	7. capitulo seis

**CAMINO DISTINTO **

**Capítulo Seis**

**Lazos Inquebrantables**

* * *

Y ahora paseo por los pasillos que alguna vez fueron testigos de todas aquellas tonterías que solíamos hacer, mi hijo me acompaña, pero aún con el millón de preocupaciones que tengo en mente no dejo de sonreír, pues cada pasillo, cada estatua, cada retrato me recordaban cosas que había olvidado, aquellas cosas que antes creía importantes, lo simple,

_-a Canuto lo pusieron celoso ja ja ja _

_-¿Te besó! O sea que perdí la apuesta? _

_-No te quiero ver en mi vida James Potter.! _

_- Lily no te vallas déjame explicarte _

_- La poción salió mas bien de lo que esperábamos, Snibellus trae el grasiento pelo hasta los pies _

_- Calma lobito no seas paranoico _

_-Hey! Dan Cooper, mientras tu la hacías llorar yo la hice mujer _

Y sin darme cuenta ya estábamos parado frente aquella horrible estatua cuando me di cuenta de que no me sabía la contraseña ésta comenzó a moverse sola,-_ valla-_ soltó entre dientes y subió por la ya familiar escalera de caracol que daba vueltas hasta llegar al despacho del director. Vio aquellas puertas de roble de donde se oían voces hasta que tocó y se detuvieron

- Pasa- dijo una voz desde adentro de aquella habitación.- Ah James te estaba esperando pasa siéntate, veo que haz traído a Harry me alegra- dijo acerándose a él y luego hizo algo que James jamás se hubiera imaginado, comenzó a hacerle caras y a sacarle la lengua con lo que Harry, después de observarlo extrañado por unos momentos comenzó a reírse- me encantan los niños, yo mismo hubiera tenido algunos si no fuese por que dediqué casi toda mi vida a las cosas menos importantes como la captura de magos oscuros, pero bueno, no es eso por lo que te hice venir...

- Ammm si ¿qué es eso que me tenía que decir?- dijo James cuando salió de su embelesamiento

- No te lo había querido decir, por que la muerte de Lily está todavía muy presente pero hay algo que tienes que saber sobre tu hijo

- ¿Qué pasa es algo malo?

- Eso es... como tu quieras verlo, verás es una historia, hace mas o menos un mes tuve una entrevista con la tataranieta de Cassandra Trelawney...

- ¿La vidente?

- Si me pidió una entrevista para dar clases de adivinación en Hogwarts, aunque debo decir que la tataranieta de Cassandra no le llega ni a los talones... aún así, la contraté

- ¿y por que hizo eso?- _por qué lo pregunto?_

- Por que después de la entrevista pasó algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado, verás ella... tuvo una profecía...

- Una profecía sobre...

- Harry

- ¿Harry?- dijo James sin darse cuenta del tic nervioso de sus brazos- ¿Pero que¿Qué decía?

- Antes de que la oigas quiero decirte que no te debes tomar esto tan apresuradamente, no es algo que evita que la niñez de Harry transcurra normalmente...

- ¿Qué decía?- Presionó James

- Bueno... veamos, si aún la recuerdo bien... decía _"El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... y que uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."_

James se quedó viendo al director, mientras él lo penetraba con aquellos ojos azules intensos. Muchas cosas no quedaban claras en su cabeza¿cómo iba a ser su hijo parte del plan para matar al mago más Tenebroso de todos los tiempos¿cómo iba a derrotar su hijo a alguien que se suponía que había desaparecido?

- P-pero eso no... ¿Cómo pudo... ¿Por qué?- dijo cuando por fin recuperó el habla

- Escúchame, Voldemort supo de la profecía, uno de sus seguidores se hallaba presente al momento de la predicción, pero no la escuchó toda, por eso fue a buscar a Harry la otra noche...

- ¿Por qué él?...

- Para serte sincero pudo haber sido otro niño, Neville Longbottom, quien cumple con las características de la profecía, Voldemort eligió a Harry, no se sabe por que, lo a escogido para marcarlo como su igual... ¿ves esa cicatriz de la frente?. Te lo estoy diciendo por que creo que sería mucho más adecuado que se lo expliques tu que yo, cuando tenga la edad suficiente claro...

- ¿A que poder se refería?

- De eso James solo podemos hacer suposiciones, obviamente debe ser algo realmente poderoso, pero tranquilo no creo que tengas que pensar en eso hasta dentro de un largo tiempo...- Pero James no estaba conforme con aquella conversación, su hijo al cual cargaba en aquel momento, el que apenas aprendía a caminar y a hablar iba a asesinar a alguien o lo iban a matar

- ¿Cómo está usted tan seguro?

- No lo se James, cuando llegue la hora te aseguro que él estará listo, no tiene un destino tan maravilloso no mas por que si, lo importante es que tu hijo es especial, y todo mundo lo sabe, pero él te va a agradecer que lo trates como un niño normal, eso es en lo que te debes concentrar en este momento. Y lo demás vendrá por sí solo, lo único que te pido es que lo enteres de todo cuando tenga la suficiente edad para entenderlo...

---------

_Hacía mas de medio día vi por última vez a Sirius, aunque no parecía muy contento de dejarme ir y si he de ser sincera con migo misma a mi no me agradaba mucho la idea de irme de su lado, Bunni lo convenció de que me vería en cuanto pasaran dos días, aunque Sayra insistía que durara un mes, en realidad no se que tiene en la cabeza, y la verdad era tan tediosas la plática que estaban dando en este momento que no me sorprendería quedarme dormida, la verdad era que también cansaba mucho las meditaciones y los conjuros que me hacían sentir como si una parte de mi se desprendiera..._

- ¿Isabela!- le dijo a su lado Bunni- ¿Te sientes mal?

- Claro que no- le contestó Icrum- yo tendría la misma cara si me pensara casar y en vez de eso estoy oyendo cosas aburridas de un libro viejo- Sayra y Bunni se ofendieron mucho con ese comentario

- Estoy bien es solo que estaba pensando en cómo estará Sebastián y Sirius en este momento, y a parte que... bueno- dijo bajando la mirada- quisiera que Lily estuviera aquí- las demás la vieron y enseriaron

- Piensa que... de alguna u otra forma ella está aquí- le dijo Bunni

- Cierto Isabela- terció Icrum

- Pero... es que, no se por lo menos ustedes pudieron verla o estar en su funeral pero yo no... y eso ¿por qué ustedes fueron ¿no?

- Si estuvimos ahí,- dijo Sayra- pero creo que James ni si quiera se dio cuenta...

- Pues a mi no me sorprende- dijo Bunni- aunque casi no se le veía por ahí siempre estaba en otro lado con Harry.- Todas guardaron silencio, hasta que Icrum habló y cuándo lo hizo con voz mas seria de lo normal.

- Aún así- dijo viendo al suelo- por las noches, cuando no había nadie, él bajaba a verla, y hablaba con ella,... no me agradaba verlo llorando...- continuó mirándo a Isabela- pero se quedaba hasta muy temprano en la mañana antes de que llegara alguien mas se iba de nuevo a encerrar... La perdida del ser que amas no es fácil, menos si el único remedio para volverse a juntar es la vida maldita o la muerte.

- Hay veces que me das miedo Icy- dijo Bunni tallándose los brazos

- No me digas así- dijo recuperando su tono de voz y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas- no me gusta que me digas así

- Pero Icy- continuó maliciosamente Sayra- Icrum, bueno no es tan bonito se oye mejor Icy

- Que no... prefiero Icrum que Icy

- Anda no es tan malo

- ¡Que noo!

- Lo que no entiendo- dijo Isabela quien se había quedado pensativa- es por que Peter nos traicionó, bueno quiero decir que no me lo habría imaginado

- A nosotros también nos impresionó mucho- dijo Bunni

- Era de esperarse que esa rata asquerosa hiciera algo como eso- dijo Icrum- siempre pensé que era un aprovechado, siempre estaba detrás de James y Sirius para que lo defendieran, siempre le gustó creer que era parte de ellos, siempre le gustó pensar que era mas de lo que en realidad es- luego agregó- era débil y esa fue una desventaja que Quien-ustedes-saben supo aprovechar, por que ¿quien en su sano juicio elegiría a Pettigrew para un ejército, es totalmente obvio que Quien-ustedes-saben solo lo cogiera para llegar a los Potter...

- No se por que- dijo Sayra- pero da la impresión de que tu sabes mas de lo que deberías saber

- No seas tonta Sayra eso no es mas de lo que debería saber solo es usar un poco la lógica y hacer que las piezas del rompecabezas encajen

- No, tú siempre sabes de más en definitiva

- Bueno... bueno, hay que seguir o si no nunca vamos a acabar- dijo Bunni- ¿estás bien Isabela?

- Si... si, bueno, ustedes saben, es lo de Lily, ella dijo que sería mi madrina de bodas, pero creo que no se va a poder- dijo con una amarga sonrisa

---------

- En mala hora se les ocurre hacer el Muri-no se que

- Calma Canuto, al final todo va a salir bien

- No se si todo esto de hacerlo a mi manera esté bien,

- Isabela no quería nada grande- dijo Francis,- solo quería casarse con tigo y no le importaba de que forma, de hecho ella lo quería lo mas sencillo posible

- ¿Ella te lo dijo?

- Si bueno, hablamos mucho durante el tiempo que estuvimos aquí

- ¿Dónde está Remus?- dijo James

Francis dio un suspiro- bueno no se siente bien hoy es luna llena, y está en el cuarto

- Voy a verlo- dijo James saliendo de la habitación

- He de suponer, Sirius, que tu mal humor se debe a la falta de Isabela ¿no?- dijo ávidamente

- Supones bien Francis, -le contestó de la misma forma molesta- es que llevo dos años queriéndola ver y cuando nos vamos a casar llegan esas entrometidas y se la llevan a una cosa que no sirve para nada en absoluto, ya ni si quiera mi madre lo hizo

- Dicen que es una experiencia bonita

- Experiencia bonita, si como no, mi voluptuoso trasero sirve más para purificar almas que esa cosa, no hace más que cansar a la novia

- Tal vez deberías tomar este tiempo que no está Isabela para pensar en el futuro que tendrás con ella, pensar con calma las cosas y eso

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo mirándola de un modo, digamos no muy agradable ((n/a: Que sexy!)).

- No nada- dijo cuando vio la expresión en su cara- es solo que el matrimonio cambia las cosas y las situaciones, y por lo que me han contado pues... debes aprender a estar también sin ella por ratos, va a ver veces en que no vas a poder tenerla para ti todo el día.

- No quiero pensar en eso

- ¿Ves? Tu mismo no aceptas que eso puede pasar, ahora que ella no está aquí piensa en que eso puede pasar- Francis le dirigió una sonrisa- ¿Crees que los claveles le gustarán a Isabela?

---------

- ¿Remus?- dijo entrando- ¿te encuentras bien?- Remus estaba sentado en un sofá cerca de la cama, en verdad tenía un muy mal aspecto, estaba pálido y tembloroso

- Estoy bien tu sabes que es normal,- intentó en vano sonreírle a James para que dejase de preocuparse

- No me gusta verte así Remus

- No te preocupes tengo la esperanza de que se invente la cura para mi condición, pero mientras eso pasa no me queda mas que esperar.

- Pues para alguien que piensa así no te siento muy convencido de lo que estas diciendo

- James, para sincerarme con tigo he estado tanto tiempo de ésta forma que mantenerme con la perspectiva de que algún día pueda volver a ser normal, es muy difícil

- Tú no eres anormal- dijo, y Remus soltó un leve gruñido- bueno lo eres 29 días, -Remus rió- Hey sabes que es cierto, no te preocupes por la cura, tengo el presentimiento de que llegará pronto

- Gracias James... llévame a dónde me quedaré

- No, no quédate con nosotros un poco mas no es bueno tan poco que te quedes solo hasta el anochecer falta mucho, ven con nosotros ya vamos a comer- luego agregó con voz traviesa- y tal vez si te portas bien podremos hacerte una visita

- Eso sería... fabuloso- dijo soltando una risita- como antes de que todo pasara

- Lo malo es que no estamos en Hogsmeade y que no podemos salir

- Mira está nevando

- La primera nevada, deberíamos llevar afuera a los niños

- Si tal vez.

Pero la pequeña nevada se había convertido en poco tiempo en una ventisca, la cual no dejó salir a nadie.

- No pensé que casarse traía tantos problemas

- No trae problemas Canuto- dijo James- lo que pasa es que no está Isabela para ayudarte, pero cuando llegue verás que será mucho más fácil

- Creo que sería conveniente que me llevaran ya, no tarda en anochecer

- Si creo que sería bueno- Sirius y James lo acompañaron a un cuarto dónde se quedaría seguidos de Francis quien se veía la preocupada. Llegaron a una habitación un tanto descuidada, en la que solo había una cama y las paredes estaban vacías.

- Gracias- dijo cuando estuvieron dentro- cierren bien la puerta. Estaré bien Francis- dijo mirándola, ella lo abrazó y le dio un beso

- Estaré aquí cuando despiertes- le dijo yendo junto con Sirius y James. El último cerró la puerta

- Estará bien Francis no te preocupes- le dijo James ya afuera

- Es que no lo puedo evitar, se lo que sufre, no me gustaría dejarlo solo, es que no puedo evitar preocuparme, no me gusta que se dañe a si mismo

- Despreocúpate- le dijo Sirius- él ha sabido llevar su situación desde hace mucho tiempo, lo bueno es que siempre ha tenido a alguien quien se preocupe por él

- Si creo que tienes razón.

La noche cayó y estábamos sentados en la sala, los niños estaban dormidos ya, era tarde Sirius trataba de pensar en su boda mientras oíamos los ruidos que hacía Remus, hacia las 11:30 Francis se levantó y dijo que después de hacer un hechizo silenciador al cuarto de Remus se iría a acostar.

- Así es Sirius la situación en el mundo mágico no es tan buena como antes

- Pero por lo menos Voldemort desapareció

- Si pero dejó demasiadas cosas, a demás no creo que se haya ido para siempre... de hecho no se fue para siempre

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Mira hoy que fui con Dumbledore...- Llamaron a la puerta- ¿Quién será? Es tarde y afuera se esta cayendo el cielo- Se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta. –Hola, pasa, pasa

- Hola James espero no molestar... se que ya es tarde

- No de hecho estaba despierto estaba hablando con Sirius

- ¿El está aquí?

- Si, aquí estoy Parvati- dijo cuando la vio, ella lo vio con una extraña mirada- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno recibí el mensaje de Isabela y decidí venir, pero no pude llegar antes

- Pero ellas no están aquí, las demás decidieron hacerle a Isabela el Muriac Terx, antes de casarse- dijo James- ahora están en casa de Bunny

- Ah ya veo- dijo mirándo afuera algo contrariada

- Está haciendo un clima espantoso ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?

- Si no es molestia, James- dijo mientras se apartaba el cabello de la cara

- No claro que no- luego le dijo a Sirius- voy a subir a ver a Harry ¿podrías llevar a Danna a un cuarto?

- Claro- contestó. James subió por las escaleras

- Sígueme- le dijo- ¿Traes maletas?

- No, pero ¿por que esa aspereza Sirius? Sabes que me puedes llamar Danna

- No se de que estás hablando... Danna- dijo viendo a otro lado

- No tengo ganas de irme a acostar todavía¿por que no platicamos?

- Yo preferiría que no- dijo- vamos te llevaré al cuarto- comenzó a caminar seguido de ella. Unos minutos mas tarde llegaron.- ya llegamos- le dijo

- Gracias Sirius- le dijo- ¿no quieres pasar?

- No, gracias- Sirius se dio la vuelta

- Sirius creo que algo le pasa a la cama

- Danna, a la cama no le pasa nada

- Si mira siéntate- Sirius se sentó en la cama

- ¿Vez? No le pasa nada- pero antes de que se pudiera parar Danna se había arrodillado en cima de él poniendo sus rodillas en la cama - ¿Qué haces?

- Ah vamos Sirius Isabela no está y no podrás negar que pasamos muy buenos tiempos en Hogwarts- dijo seductoramente mirándolo a los ojos

-Danna me voy a casar!

- Y eso no evita que te diviertas esta noche- se acercó a su oído y le susurró- tómalo como una despedida de soltero

- Déjame en paz- le dijo y la hizo a un lado- yo no quiero hacer esto amo a Isabela ¿no lo entiendes?

- Por favor Sirius tu sabes que no la amas solo la quieres para lo que quieres a todas las mujeres y sabes que no hay mejor que yo para eso- Parvati adoptó una posición en la cama algo seductora

- Danna - le dijo con un dejo de aburrimiento en la cara- por favor ya no estamos en Hogwarts, y no somos unos niños...

- Exactamente- dijo yendo hasta la puerta e interponiéndose- ya no somos unos niños y creo que encontrarás la diferencia de que he madurado en muchos aspectos- luego dijo en un susurro audible- ya no soy tan posesiva ((n/a: Grrr. ­¬¬)).

- Basta ya he tenido bastante, he sido muy paciente pero esto es lo que pasa: tu ya no eres una niña, yo AMO a Isabela, hace mas de seis años que tu y yo no tenemos nada en común y no me quiero acostar con tigo esta noche ni ninguna otra...

- Ah claro que tenemos bastante en común Sirius ¿o que¿Ya no recuerdas todo aquello que me decías? Recuerda lo bien que la pasamos juntos

- No Danna, ya te dije que amo mucho a Isabela y la respeto mucho como para hacer eso

- Pues si que te ha cambiado Isabela tu no eras así- dijo comenzando a molestarse- Y a demás dime ¿que tiene ella que no tenga yo?

- Dime por donde empezar, primero están los escrúpulos, el respeto a sí misma, conciencia, y no es una ofrecida ni tampoco una urgida

- La verdad Sirius- dijo Danna quitándose de la puerta- me gustabas más como eras antes

- Siento desilusionarte- dijo y se marchó. Varios kilómetros lejos de ahí alguien despertaba con la sensación de haber tenido un mal sueño

---------

_Si me duele haberte perdido no se compara con el sentimiento de haberte dejado ir sin que supieras la importancia que tenías para mi, y si por si fuera poco el no haberte visto los últimos momentos que estuviste cerca, haberlos desperdiciados tan cínicamente, y si quisiera encontrar culpables sabes que lo haría por que hay alguien que me impidió estar con tigo, pero no lo haré ¿ Para que? No serviría de nada, tu te fuiste y ya no podremos estar juntas para hacer todas aquellos planes que teníamos. Aún recuerdo cuando me despedí de ti en ese puerto, y no sabes hasta que punto podías entrar en mi conciencia para hacer o deshacer cosas, hacerme entrar en razón, aunque nunca fue fácil, tu jamás me dejaste seguir mis instintos y sabes que te lo agradezco, te agradezco el que ayas sido la persona que, en determinado momento me hacía entrar en razón. Extraño la forma en que tus manos agarraban mi cabeza cuando lloraba, impediste tantas cosas que me hubieran destruido. Pero ahora estoy aquí lamentándome de lo que pude haber hecho y que no hice por cobarde, lamentándome tras el primer sueño que tengo de ti. Y no se por que casi inconscientemente las lágrimas resbalan por mis ojos, no se si debería sentirme feliz o triste, pues creo que el reconfortable sueño que tuve fue para hacerme sentir bien, pero, tu imagen tan cerca de mí como si nada hubiera pasado y de repente ese regreso tan doloroso a la realidad me hizo sentir como si hubiera perdido esa parte de mi en la que tu estabas, me hizo sentir como si me acabaran de jugar una mala broma... y eso fue lo que fue una broma de muy mal gusto._

Isabela estaba sentada en la cama abrazándose las rodillas, cuando alguien sin siquiera abrir la puerta apareció a su lado

- No llores Isabela ¿qué ha pasado¿haz tenido un mal sueño?

- Icrum- dijo dando un respingo- ¿me estabas espiando?

- Sabes que casi no duermo por la noche- se sentó en una orilla de la cama- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ay Icrum, es solo que extraño a Lily, y pues sabes que no estuve aquí y me siento mal por no haber estado lejos de donde me necesitaban, a demás ¿por qué tuvo que morir ella? Dime

- Isabela hay veces que el privarse de ciertas cosas... el hacer un sacrificio vale la pena para que pare tanto tormento, que otras personas sufren, nuestra amiga Lily era muy noble y decidió que le importaba mas la vida de su hijo y de los demás que la suya propia

- Pero ¿por qué ella?

- No sé... no se por que ella, tal vez eso era lo que debía hacer, tal vez ese era su destino, todos tenemos uno y de acuerdo a este nuestro tiempo es definido en la tierra, nuestras opciones están frente nosotros y podemos elegir lo que queramos, pero el destino está dicho, y no importando la manera éste se cumple, siempre. Pero no llores, piensa que tal vez si no hubiese pasado eso, otra cosa mucho peor le hubiera ocurrido.

- ¿Qué es mas horrible que la muerte?

- Muchas cosas, Isabela ¿la muerte de Lily no te ha enseñado algo? Al elegir ese destino ha podido morir en la plenitud que quería y te aseguro que ella fue tan feliz cuando estuvo viva que siente que no ha quedado nada inconcluso, No es a la muerte a la que debemos tener miedo, si no a una vida llena de soledad- Icrum le sonrió- te recomiendo que te duermas, nuestras queridísimas amigas nos harán que nos levantemos, digamos, dos horas antes de lo que regularmente lo hacemos- continuó con un tono satírico en la voz.

- Gracias Icrum- dijo con una sonrisa y volvió a acostarse

_Sreilimaf sdrager sed ceva tnevresbo´I iuq _

_emmoh´I y eesap a srevart ed tserof de selobmys_

Solo escuchaba las voces lejanas de mis amigas, que me susurraban cosas que mi cerebro no podía captarlas ni retenerlas, eran tan... inverosímiles, era tan solo que no las entendía... y la verdad no hacía por entenderlas, solo sentía esa fuerza que me retenía en donde estaba y esa sensación de que algo sacaba algo dentro de mí y me fatiga, no me gusta estar aquí, no debería estar aquí, pero no puedo moverme...

_tnessial siofrap ritros ed sesufnoc selorap_

_sreilip tnaviv ed úo elomet nu tse erutan al Dasoi._

Y de repente todo paró, sin saber ni si quiera como, ya era consiente de todo mi cuerpo

- Isabela- esta abrió los ojos- estás distraída- Sayra

- Lo..lo siento- farfulló

- Está bien, pero trata de concentrarte o no terminaremos nunca y si nos tardamos más de mañana, seguro que Sirius viene y tumba la puerta para sacarte de aquí

- Y no queremos que pase eso ¿verdad?- dijo Bunni

- Yo no estaría tan segura- dijo entre un tosido Icrum

- ¿Qué!- dijo exaltada Bunni

- Está bien pondré un poco mas de mi parte va comiencen de nuevo

---------

- ¿Te sientes mejor?-

- Si mucho mejor James¿Dónde está Sirius?- le preguntó ya habían pasado los días del Muriac Terx.

- Está esperando a Isabela, lo que no sabe es que Isabela no va a llegar directamente aquí

- ¿No le dijiste?-

- No – dijo con una sonrisa sádica – eso se lo tendrás que decir tu.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Porque yo tengo que ir a alistar todo

- Pero si falta mucho para la boda

- Lo se- le dijo arreglándose la túnica – tengo que hacer algunas cosas de último minuto- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

---------

- Hoy es el gran día como te sientes?

- Apretada- dijo Isabela quién tenía el vestido con el que se iba a casar

- Solo tenemos que soltarlo más –dijo Bunni- ¿Te gusta el color?

- Pues si – Isabella miró el vestido que era blanco aperlado, una vez había escuchado hablar a Lily que las novias muggles usaban los vestidos blancos que representaban la pureza, la idea le gustó, pero si era sincera ella no se definiría como alguien completamente pura ¿no?

- Te vez muy linda –dijo Danna. Quien se había unido un día después de haber estado en la casa de James

- Cierto te vez bien –dijo Icrum- ¿Nerviosa?

- Algo –dijo con una sonrisa

---------

_Hey se que te sorprende verme aquí, pero ya sabes que se casa Sirius y vine temprano por que no sabía a donde ir, sabes que nunca me he quejado de lo que has hecho ni he pretendido decir que lo que haz hecho es injusto, pero ha pasado el tiempo y me he dado cuenta de que... es que, todo se ha vuelto difícil desde que se fue Lily... todo ha sido distinto, obviamente es distinto, pero es como si todos mis planes que tenía se hubieran ido con ella, y me he dado cuenta de que ya no me queda nada, es como si cada minuto que pasara el tiempo se regresara, ya no se ni si quiera como era la vida antes de que ella muriera, y ya ni si quiera se como es mi vida ahora. Pero en estos momentos es cuando me doy cuenta de que he perdido de repente toda dicha que la vida tiene, cada vez que me acerco a alguien me doy cuenta de que hay una dicha de la cual no recordaba, es algo que se fue con su muerte, es como si me hubiera quitado una parte de mí, cada vez que me acerco a alguien me doy cuenta que ya no soy el mismo por dentro, que ya no soy quien debería ser, tengo a un hijo que necesita a su madre, y no se que decirle cuándo él me pregunta por ella. Hoy me di cuenta de que he perdido la dicha, pero yo no quiero vivir así... si me estás escuchando por favor devuélveme la dicha, la tengo que recuperar, no soporto vivir sin ella, pero se que no puedo hacer que regrese, por favor devuélveme la dicha de vivir._

James estaba sentado frente a una estatua de un pájara de Lira ((n/a: representa a Dasoi, por que ese pájaro y que tiene de especial, búsquenlo yo no se los voy a decir )) sentado en una de las bancas.

- James Potter! –él escuchó la voz desde la entrada, Sirius caminaba a paso rápido hacia él- Porque no me lo dijiste tu?

- Para hacerte sufrir sería una buena excusa

- Eres insoportable lo sabes

- Si lo se –Remus y Francis iban entrando- Pero ya no tarda

- Eso espero –los cuatro se quedaron varios minutos hasta que entró Isabela y cuatro personas

-Aquí vienen –susurró Sirius desesperado. Isabella lo vio y le sonrió nerviosamente- ¿todavía estas segura?

Isabela le sonrió- Claro que sí –suspiróy se dieron vuelta para darle frente a la estatua y al mago quién los iba a casar.

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO **


	8. capitulo siete

**CAMINO DISTINTO **

**Capitulo Siete**

**La nueva Generación de los Merodeadores**

* * *

¿Qué haces aquí?

Viendo afuera padre... crees que podríamos..- dijo un niño pequeño viendo afuera

No... sabes que hoy vamos a Diagon

...¿Jugar quidditch?- terminó y luego con cara de angustia dijo- pero no me gusta ir por que mucha gente se me queda viendo y no me gusta

Es tu imaginación, nadie se te queda viendo

Hay gente que sabe mi nombre y nunca los había visto- dijo viendo a su padre- y no se por que... no me gusta, siento raro... y a demás... tu te enojas

Bueno... no es que me enoje, es que... a demás tienes por padre al mejor Auror del mundo mágico.- dijo mirándose en el espejo- A demás por qué te verían a ti... no eres muy guapo que digamos

Uy si como no- dijo aventándose a él. James lo subió a sus brazos y se vieron en el espejo

Mmmm no estás tan mal- dijo su padre viéndolo en el espejo

Si están iguales- dijo una voz en la puerta

Ah ya llegaste, Sirius- dijo James bajando de los brazos a Harry

¿Estás listo Harry?

Si padrino... ¿ y Sebastián?

Si está a...

Harry... vámonos ya ¿qué están esperando?

Nada ya bajamos

Hey despierta...¿James?- Sirius lo estaba viendo aún desde la puerta- se nos hace tarde

Si ya...

Buenos días Harry- dijo Isabela-

Buenos días tía Isabela

¿crees que tardarán mucho allá arriba?

Es muy posible tía- dijo con una sonrisa

Está bien, voy con Holly entonces- los niños esperaron a que Isabela se fuera para hablar

¿Piliph no va a ir?

Nos ve halla- dijo Sebastián- bueno al menos eso dijo mi padre

Espero que ahora si vaya

No lo creo, siempre hace algo siempre lo castigan- puso la cara de enfado- la verdad es que no quería ir

Es mejor quedarnos a jugar quidditch- Harry se le quedó viendo- si no querías venir ¿por que viniste?

Por que mi papá me prometió que nos llevaría a donde quisiéramos

Ah con razón. Tengo ganas de un helado de Flurish and Bots

Sabías que hay mas callejones aparte del de Diagon?- dijo fijándose en la puerta por la que se había ido su madre

Si, pero nunca nos han querido llevar y con razón- comenzó a decir- he sabido que en otros callejones venden hasta cosas...

Malas, mas que extrañas peligrosas- dijo tratando de que su voz sonara misteriosa

Haz estado escuchando a mi padrino hablar de cosas del trabajo otra vez- dijo Harry alzando una ceja- ¿verdad?

Lo que es verdad es que quiero ir al callejón Knorturn,- luego agregó con fastidio- y si oí a mi padre decir que en ese callejón se vendían la mayoría de las cosas que tienen que ver con artes oscuras ¿contento? . ¿No sería interesante ir a dar un vistazo?- con un brillo de malicia en los ojos-

No- vio la cara de incredulidad de Sebastián- ammm no se... no creo que sea una buena idea- dijo viendo la puerta y luego a la cara de suplica de Sebastián –no me vas a dejar en paz hasta queme convenzas de ir verdad?

Si

Está bien,. está bien- dijo suspirando- pero solo si viene Piliph si no, pues no vamos

Bien, pero si te esperas a que el venga es muy posible que no vallamos

Ir nosotros dos es demasiado arriesgado- dijo seriamente- a demás nuestros padres se enterarán de todas formas

Claro que no, no tienen por que enterarse, solo entramos, damos un vistazo y salimos todos contentos regresamos y volvemos a jugar a los niños perfectos y nadie se da cuenta.- dijo terminando en un tono teatral.

Si tu lo dices- luego agregó susurrando-pero ya sabes que mi padre tiene una manera de saber que hacemos

Hay no me vengas con eso solo han sido coincidencias, tu padre no es empático o si

No se...

Felicidades por el nombramiento James- dijo Sirius

Ah... ya supiste- dijo sin darle mucha importancia

Si gracias a Dios existe el periódico si no, no supiera casi nada de ti- dijo con reproche-

Perdón lo que pasó...

Y mira que trabajamos juntos...

Ya se que...

Ah y también que te conozco desde que naciste, pero parece que se te ha olvidado amigo

De veras que a veces parece que tienes 16

Pues no hace mucho- dijo con altivez

Si, si y nadie lo niega- dijo sin darle importancia

Entonces piensas contármelo o no?

¿Qué?

Lo que pasó o tendré que leerlo en la crónica de mañana

Tal vez...

Me exasperas James Potter ¡te nombraron jefe de tu departamento! Anímate, haces que todo parezca una rutina,- dijo desesperado

Que quieres que brinque de alegría, que me tire de la escoba, aparezca y desaparezca por toda la casa como cierto niño de 16 años – dijo viéndolo por en sima de sus lentes

Pues sería gratificante- dijo saliendo junto con él de la habitación- al menos sabríamos que estas vivo- James le hizo un resoplido de molestia- esta bien me conformo con una ¿sonrisita?- James solo caminó sin mirarlo- pequeña?- dijo comenzando a agudizar la voz- chiquitina?- James le sonrió sin ganas- eso fue poco convincente ¿no crees?

no trato de convencerte de nada tu eres el que te quieres engañar, no me siento satisfecho con mi nombramiento ni feliz, es solo un puesto mas y ya

por que no te alegras algo bueno te acaba de pasar

Haberla perdido, siempre opacará todo lo bueno que llegue, y siempre va a ser así.

Quédate quieto Piliph- decía un hambre de túnica café sosteniendo de la mano a un niño de cabello claro y ojos ámbar

Pero papá tenemos que ir a buscarlos... ¿y si vemos algo bonito?... Vamos a una tienda... o no mejor vamos a un restauran ya tengo hambre

Pero si acabas de comer en la casa- dijo tratando de retener al niño agarrado de la mano pues este se quería soltar

ya se me acabaron las fuerzas padre y necesito energías

Ojalá se te acabaran las fuerzas

Piliph deja de jalar a tu padre- dijo una mujer de pelo largo y rizado quien traía tomada de la mano a una niña de ojos grises

Pero mamá, él no quiere ir a buscarlos- dijo apuntando- no quiere ¿y si vamos a una tienda? Quiero ir a Zonco mami

No tienes prohibido ir a esa tienda, no se quita el olor de la última bomba fétida que tiraste en la sala y acabamos de cambiar las cortinas que tu quemaste esta mañana- reparó con enfado- y ni si quiera entiendo como sucedió. A demás tenemos que comprarles ropa y no solamente cosas para que jueguen

Pero mamá tu nos prometiste que nos...-

Iba a dar un dos sickles lo se Piliph

Roxan movió el brazo de su madre y le hizo que se acercara- Madre creo que ahí vienen todos- dijo

Tienes razón cariño.

A unos cuantos metros de donde estaban se acercaba un grupo de personas que les hacían señas

Valla, valla el desaparecido apareció

Hola Sirius- dijo sonriéndole

¿Que tal si nos vamos?- dijo James viendo de reojo a Harry

Bien – dijo Francis- Isabela vamos a llevar a los niños por su ropa nueva

No, yo no quiero ir- Empezó a quejarse Sebastián

A pero claro que vas a venir jovencito, si quieres que te deje ir a ver las demás tiendas vas a tener que ir vengan niños, Harry ven con migo- luego se dirigió a Sirius- Ahora venimos

Ve Harry,- dijo James- ten cuidado hijo

Esta bien papa- Harry miró con un poco de culpabilidad. Pero caminó agarrado de la mano de Isabela

Bien caballeros ahora que vamos a hacer- dijo Sirius moviendo las manos

No lo se que tal si vamos a dar la vuelta por ahí- dijo James comenzando a caminar

escuché lo de tu nombramiento James- dijo Remus- felicidades

Al hombre no le interesa Remus

Gracias Remus- dijo sin hacer caso del comentario de Sirius- ¿a donde piensas ir esta semana?

Me enteré que en Omsk hay indicios de una cura así que voy para allá, a demás de que puedo hacer investigaciones sobre artes oscuras

¿No te cansas de viajar tanto?

A veces, ni modo que diga que no pero no voy a dejar de hacerlo hasta que encuentre una solución a mi problema

¿Qué te parece éste color Roxan?- dijo Francis

Está bien madre, pero también me gusta ése

Muy bien, quédate aquí y dile a Madame Malkin como quieres la túnica

Pero yo no se

Tu sabes como la quieres, yo voy a ver a tu hermano- dijo caminando hacia donde estaba Piliph- cálmate niño no ves que está al revés?

Es que es la tela no me gusta, a demás ella empezó

La túnica no pudo haber comenzado nada,

Sebastián ¿podrías decidirte ya?

Madre no me gusta ninguna, creo que el verde me hace ver pálido, pero me gusta como se ve con mi pelo, pero el azul realza mis ojos, aunque es muy oscuro, a lo mejor un gris estaría bien, pero que no sea muy claro.

Como quieras Sebastián, pero ya decídete por favor- dijo un poco harta- ¿Cómo vas Harry?

Bien tía creo que ya se cuales

Escógelas como quieras

Mamá cuando podemos irnos nosotros solos?

En cuanto escojan la ropa Sebastián

A bien es en ese caso, disculpe- dijo llamándole a la señora que lo atendía, quiero la azul y la gris

Muy bien ¿algo mas?- le contestó

Mmm no nada

Eres igual que tu padre- dijo suspirando de exasperación- increíblemente igual

¿Ya terminaste?- le preguntó Sebastián a Harry

Si ya terminé

Listo es nuestra oportunidad de ir a ya sabes a donde

Si, bueno pero... creo que tendremos que esperar a que Piliph termine su pleito con su nueva túnica- dijo señalándolo

Esta está bien mamá- dijo Piliph- no me pica

¿Seguro? Piliph, no quiero que luego no te la pongas, por que no te gusta

Si mamá, si me gusta ¿ya me puedo ir?

Si ya vete- le contestó Francis- tomen los dos- dijo llamando también a Roxan y a cada uno les dio dos monedas de plata.- Pueden irse... cerca, nosotras estaremos en el caldero chorreante.

Regresen en una hora- les dijo Isabela

Los cuatro niños salieron de la tienda dejando a sus madres en ella.

Ammm ¿Roxan?- dijo Piliph

Si ya me voy – dijo dándose la vuelta- pero recuerden que deben llegar en una hora al caldero chorreante.

¿Y bien que tienen pensado hacer? Podemos ir Cosas de Calidad de Quidditch o a Zonco, escuché que tienen unas nuevas bombas fétidas que duran mas.

No, no iremos a ninguna de las tiendas de Diagon- le dijo Sebastián

Sebastián escuchó decir a su padre de un callejón donde venden artículos obscuros- dijo Harry, los tres comenzaron a caminar hasta el inicio del callejón

Ah si el callejón Knorturn- les contestó

¿Lo conoces?- le preguntó Sebastián

Mi padre ha hablado de él un par de veces

Sebastián quiere ir a ese callejón y no puedo negar que sería una buena idea

Buen pues vamos entonces- dijo con entusiasmo Piliph

Caminaron hasta llegar al final del callejón donde dieron la vuelta. El ambiente en el umbral de ese callejón era completamente diferente a Diagon, parecía que no había una pizca de sol, incluso las personas eran diferentes, brujas pequeñas, con uñas negras y muchas arrugas, magos con parches en los ojos.

¿Siguen creyendo que es una buena idea?- dijo Harry

No seas miedoso- dijo Sebastián tratando en vano que su voz sonara tranquila y segura-

No soy miedoso soy precavido- le contestó- ¿Tu que piensas Piliph?

Como quieran- dijo despreocupadamente mirando a todas partes menos al callejón donde estaban parados.

Bien entremos a ver un poco- dijo Sebastián comenzando a caminar

pero como si al entrar hubieran encendido un detector, muy pronto muchos de los magos y brujas del lugar se acercaron a ellos

Creo que olvidamos un pequeño detalle- dijo Harry que comenzó a retroceder hasta chocar de espalda con Sebastián y Piliph

¿Detalle?- comenzó a decir Sebastián

¿Qué detalle?

Na...nada el solo hecho de que solo tenemos cinco años

Ohh miren a quien tenemos aquí tres pequeños niños...- les dijo un brujo que se acercaba a ellos

Indefensos- dijo una bruja a un lado de él- creo que les sacaré las uñas y las usaré en mis pociones- los niños se iban perdiendo entre toda la muchedumbre

Déjenos en paz- les gritó Sebastián

Oh los niños quieres que los dejemos en paz- dijo otro brujo- será mejor que lo hagamos o pueden hacernos daño

Ustedes no saben en lo que se meten- continuo Sebastián- Nuestros padres son aurores.

Todos los presentes se rieron a carcajadas.

Y tu padre que nos puede hacer, a demás están en nuestro territorio

¡Aléjense todos de esos niños!- la voz de Sirius sonó desde afuera de aquel círculo de brujas y magos que estaban casi en sima de los niños-

déjenlos en paz- dijo James

Padre- susurró Harry aunque no lo veía. Algunos magos corrieron, otros solo se hicieron para atrás y vieron horrorizados a las tres figuras que acababan de entrar al callejón.

Sebastián, Harry, Piliph- los llamó Remus- que esperan vengan rápido-

Los tres niños corrieron hacia sus padres, ninguno de los tres habló en el camino hasta el caldero chorreante. Cuando llegaron, e informaron a cada una de sus madres lo que había pasado. Ninguna dijo nada pero el disgusto se veía claramente en su semblante. Cada uno se fue a su casa, y cada uno de los diferentes padres, en sus diferentes casas dijeron la misma frase a sus diferentes hijos "vete a tu cuarto mañana hablamos" y sus hijos hicieron exactamente lo mismo también. Los tres en sus habitaciones buscaron cierto espejo que consiguieron de la misma manera, herencia de sus padres. Y una vez mas hicieron lo mismo todos se llamaron entre sí.

Harry Potter

Piliph Lupin

Sebastián Black

Aquí están- dijo Harry mirando a sus dos amigos por el espejo

Que cosa- dijo Sebastián- creo que mi madre me castigará hasta navidad

Bueno no falta tanto ¿no?- dijo Piliph

Piliph estamos a mayo- dijo Harry

Ah si es cierto- contestó- pero bueno, los tres sabíamos que nos iban a descubrir- dijo sin darle importancia. Luego vio a las dos caras disgustadas que lo veían en el espejo- ¿qué¿Ustedes no?

Quisiera saber el castigo que nos pondrán- dijo Sebastián

Probablemente no nos dejen vernos por algún tiempo- dijo Harry

Y nos quitarán las escobas también

O nos exiliarán con los muggles- dijo Piliph con su tono común de voz

¿QUÉ?- dijeron los otros dos

Ah si es que ustedes dos no saben- dijo con una sonrisita- lo que pasa es que una vez oí que mis después de una visita con los suyos que enviarnos con los muggles sería considerado como un castigo para nosotros en vez de que lo apreciáramos, pero a final de cuentas dijeron que era por bien de nosotros

¿Estás seguro?- le dijo Sebastián

¿No habrás confundido las cosas?

No, le dije a Roxan y me dijo que cabía una posibilidad por que ella cree que nuestro comportamiento es malo ¿ a quien se le ocurre?- Ninguno de los que lo oía trató de corregir el último cometario que hizo

Bueno Pues si nos mandan a todos juntos no sería tan desagradable- dijo Harry

Si eso creo- le contestó Sebastián- pero bueno a lo mejor es una equivocación y no se refería a nosotros ¿no?- dijo con falsa confianza

Eso esperemos...- Harry se quedó callado y volteó hacia la puerta de su cuarto- alguien viene – les dijo y guardó apresuradamente el espejo. Se sentó en la cama y agarró el primer juguete que pudo. Llamaron a la puerta- pasa- James entró, en su cara se veía el enojo todavía

Sabes que hiciste mal ¿verdad?- dijo duramente James

Si

Sabes que lo que hicieron fue peligroso

Si

Sabes que estás castigado

Harry suspiró pero contestó

Si

Que bueno que ya lo sabes todo, y también debes de saber que no hay cena, no importa que no hallas comido

Harry no contestó seguía viendo el juguete con la cara agachada. James, que estaba recargado en la puerta asintió levemente

Bien, y supongo que no hace falta decir que no quiero que salgas del cuarto, ni hace falta decir lo decepcionado que me siento

Harry no volvió a responder. James tampoco volvió a hablar. Antes de salir y cerrar la puerta Harry le dijo

También se que un perdón no soluciona nada, pero aunque así sea perdón padre.

James quien lo escuchó de espaldas con la cerradura en la mano no contestó y terminó de cerrar la puerta.

Harry se quedó en su cuarto como su padre lo había dicho toda la tarde, recorriendo todo su cuarto. Holly había ido un par de veces a ver como estaba, pero todo detrás de la puerta que no se había abierto desde que James la cerró. Ni Sebastián ni Piliph habían tratado de hacer contacto, así que pensó que estarían tan arrepentidos como él. Las tripas le gruñían, pero trataba de no hacerles caso, sabía que en la habitación de al lado tenía unos cuantos dulces, pero no quería salir y arriesgarse a que su padre lo descubriera. También pensaba que pedirle a Holly que le llevara algo sería en vano ya que a esa hora tendría prohibidísimo el darle algo. Esperaba que ni Sebastián ni Piliph la estuvieran pasando como él. Ya había anochecido cuando por segunda vez en el día su padre llamó a la puerta.

¿Estas ahí?

Si claro, pasa- dijo Harry quien pronto notó que el semblante de su padre había cambiado y que en sus manos llevaba una charola con algo que olía a sándwichwes

¿cómo está mi prisionero favorito?- le dijo poniendo sobre la cama la charola

Bien, supongo, hambriento y preocupado por que mi carcelero no esté muy enojado con migo- dijo agarrando un sándwich

Sabes que me desilusionaste, no solo por desobedecerme, si no por haber puesto en peligro tu vida y los demás también. Sabes antes de hoy pensaba que el haber perdido a tu madre era lo peor que me pudo haber pasado, pero cuando te metiste hoy en ese callejón y no saber en donde estabas sabes cuantos peligros hay en ese lugar?... estaba como loco y no sabía que hacer

Perdón ¿Estás enojado con migo?

Molesto, si, debo admitirlo- le contestó, luego le sonrió- sin embargo eres mi único hijo y no sería buen padre si no lo consintiera como lo ago- Harry le sonrió a su padre.

Si me consientes, pero supongo que aún así estoy castigado ¿no?

Supones bien hijo, tu padrino, tu tío y yo discutimos y no los vamos a separar, pero ninguno de los tres agarrarán una escobo en un mes y como te gustan las cosas peligrosas y oscuras Proud te enseñará el mantenimiento de los invernaderos.

¿Qué?

Si y sin reclamos, por toda una semana y no volverás a ir a Diagon hasta nuevo aviso

Mmm por lo menos no es el exilio- susurró

¿Cómo?

No nada, creo que es justo, ni modo.

Bien habiendo hecho esto, me retiro, mañana es un día, largo, mucho trabajo- dijo saliendo- buenas noches hijo

Buenas noches- dijo aún comiendo.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas para que Harry se animara comunicarse con sus amigos, pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que sus padres habían castigado de la misma forma.

Mi mamá no me dejaba de gritar – dijo Sebastián estaba muy molesta

Si la mía también pero no me preocupo mucho, en la mañana se le quita.- dijo despreocupadamente.

lo bueno de todo es que podremos seguir viéndonos, y que no nos van a mandar a ninguna parte.

Si creo.

Creo que es mejor que nos vallamos todos a dormir, por que si nos ven hablando a esta hora nos quitan los espejos- dijo Harry.

Si tienes razón no ay que abusar de nuestra buena suerte- dijo Sebastián – buenas noches

Yo también me voy- dijo Piliph- hasta mañana

Buenas noches- dijo Harry y los tres desaparecieron del espejo al mismo tiempo.

A la mañana Harry se levantó como siempre sin acordarse de que tenía que estar con Proud y soportar su genio dentro de una hora. Se bañó como siempre y bajó a desayunar con su padre como todas las mañanas antes de que se fuera al trabajo. Ya en el desayuno su padre se lo recordó.

Proud te estará esperando en cuanto termines el desayuno

Uy si es cierto- dijo Harry

ya me voy hijo, que te diviertas con el viejo Proud- dijo en tono de burla

Jaja, muy gracioso padre, no te preocupes me divertiré de lo lindo. Que te valla bien padre- dijo Harry antes de que desapareciera.

Señor, se hizo una propuesta y se necesita que la firmes de aprobado- dijo Feint

De qué se trata?

No lo se señor.- dijo Feint sonrojándose un poco. James no lo notó- pero quieren que lo envíe lo mas rápido posible

Eso es una estupidez

L se señor pero, así me dijeron que le dijera...

No eso no Feint, esto en una locura- dijo James agitando el papel- claro que no estoy de acuerdo- dijo firmando el papel con su negativa.- Tomo y llévaselo a Crouch y dile que se lo puede meter por dónde le quepa mejor- Feint lo vio con ojos incrédulos- era broma solo dáselo y dile que por ningún motivo aceptaré.

Si señor- dijo y se fue

Feint- dijo reteniéndola- supongo que oíste que habrá una fiesta ésta noche

Si señor- dijo sonrojándose mas aún

¿Piensas ir?

Pues no..no lo que pasa es que nunca voy a esa clase de fiestas

¿Quisieras acompañarme, como mi pareja de baile?- dijo mirándola fijamente

Cl...claro que si señor con mucho gu...gusto-dijo caminando hacia atrás si darse cuenta casi derriba una mesa

Paso por ti entonces

Cla...ro ¿por qué no?

¿A las ocho te parece bien?

Si como usted quiera señor

Feint ¿me harías un favor ya que estemos en la fiesta?

Lo que usted quiera- contestó como tonta

Ya que no puedes dejar de llamarme Señor aquí agradecería que no lo hicieras en la fiesta- con éste comentario Feint enrojeció aún mas, pero James le sonrió

Claro que si Señor

La mañana casi se acababa, cuando se encontró a Sirius en uno de los pasillos que James tomaba cuando se iba a casa, se acercó a paso apresurado a James

Oíste de la fiesta que habrá ésta noche?

Si- contestó James- ¿Piensas ir?

Claro- dijo- ¿y tu?

Si, de hecho invité A Feint

Mmmm, esto me huele a romance,- dijo Sirius con risa pícara

¿cuál romance, tu sabes que ese tema está olvidado entre yo y Feint nunca habrá nada

Otras cinco fiestesitas de éstas y yo creo que a Dim se le hace,

Ay ya cállate

Hablando de otras cosas, supe que no aceptaste la declaración de Crouch

¿Sabes de que se trata ¿no?- le contestó de la misma manera

Si lo se creo que a ese hombre se le salieron dos tornillos de la cabeza; pero aún así creo que debiste haber aceptado

¿Estás loco? Por ningún motivo aceptaría esa proposición

Pero Crouch es alguien importante, con el que se deben tener buenas relaciones

No Sirius no lo voy a aceptar, esa ley es una tontería...

Tienes que ser razonable, todos están de acuerdo, si no lo aceptas todos se voltearán contra ti y de todas maneras se aceptará

Sirius, tu... tu jamás haz matado a alguien verdad?

Bueno yo... no- dijo algo contrariado viendo a James- no James

Pues yo si- dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Luego bajando la voz dijo- una vez, fue algo inevitable... y aprobar la ley para dar permiso de que los Dementores den el beso como condena... sabes que es mucho peor que la misma muerte- dio un largo suspiro- escúchame yo no se donde comienza la vida y creo que nadie puede responder a esa pregunta, lo que si te puedo decir es donde termina y yo no quiero ser el responsable de eso

Ya llegué,- Sirius había entrado a su casa- ¿Isabela?

Ah, que bueno que ya llegaste- le dijo Isabela, que parecía lago enojada- ¿Cómo te fue?

Bien, este... va a haber una fiesta ésta noche- Isabela volteó a ver a Sirius con los ojos abiertos mas de lo normal.- Fue de último minuto, en serio, y bueno quiero que vallamos

¿Cómo se te ocurre? Con tan poco tiempo de anticipación.- dijo comenzando a perder el control- a demás esa sirvientita que contratamos me tiene harta.

Qué Pasa con Naste

Te digo que son mucho mejores los elfos, no desobedecen y no le coquetean a los maridos de las dueñas de las casas

Ella no me coquetea

Claro que sí lo hace a demás si no me tiene todos mis vestidos listos se va de ésta casa ¿ me entiendes?

No exageres

La odio Sirius nunca me tiene nada liso

Pero...

A demás que es esa puntada de tus amigos de hacer una fiesta de

último minuto?

Es...

No tengo nada que ponerme y es en parte culpa de esa estúpida...

No crees que..

Ni si quiera se te ocurra decir que estoy exagerando

Esta bien...

a demás no es toda su culpa tú también la tienes

¿Pero...

No se te ocurrió tener una poca de consideración y decirme antes

Oye yo no

Las cosas se dicen querido para estar prevenida no a ultima hora

La verd...

No me gusta nadita ahora me voy a ver horrible

Tú no...

Y ni se te ocurra decirme que me veo hermosa con lo que me ponga

Es que...

Es que nada...- dijo llegando a la puerta de su habitación y se paró frente a la puerta- no me agrada que hagas estas cosas Sirius Black no me agradan- dijo y le cerró la puerta en las narices antes de que le pudiera decir otra cosa

Lo que...- Sirius se quedo viendo la puerta que se volvió a abrir

Por cierto- dijo Isabela- hola... dame unos minutos- lo besó y volvió a cerrar la puerta

La traigo loca- dijo con una sonrisa de descaro- será mejor que le diga a Remus sobre la fiesta antes de que se me olvide

¿Te divertiste con Proud?- James ya había llegado a la casa

No sabes cuanto- dijo Harry con sarcasmo

pro cierto va a ver una fiesta hoy y sería bueno que ésta noche te fueras con Sebastián a dormir, creo que Piliph y Roxan estarán también.- luego se dirigió a Holly quien escuchaba atenta en un rincón de la cocina- tu irás también no le tengo mucha confianza a esa Naste

Con gusto Señor- dijo con un tono de alivio en su voz, a ella tampoco le agradaba mucho.

¿ Te molesta que valla a la fiesta?

No, padre se me hace que es bueno que salgas de vez en cuando y que te diviertas con otras personas que no sea mi padrino- luego dijo susurrando- sabes que pienso que es una mala influencia para ti

Quiero que te portes bien ¿entendiste?

Si padre, y dime ¿invitaste a alguien a esa fiesta? O ¿piensas ir tú solo?

Bueno, invite a Feint ¿Por qué pasa algo?

No- dijo Harry no evitando una sonrisa- nada ella me agrada

¿Tú también? Feint es solo mi secretaria, es muy eficiente y ya

Como tú digas padre- dijo Harry _Nunca comprenderé la decisión de mi padre de quedarse solo, de no haber buscado a alguien para querer tanto como quiso a mi madre _

Bien voy a arriba bañarme tengo que pasar por ella a las ocho.

Si y no hay que hacerla esperar ¿verdad?

Pues si, no es de caballeros dejar esperando a una dama

Si, como quieras

Unas horas después James se estaba terminando de alistar cuando Harry entró a su cuarto.

Se te va a hacer tarde padre

Si ya voy pequeña cosa enfadosa

Des pues de todo no es de caballeros dejar esperando a una dama-dijo remedando el tono de voz de su padre

Jaja no me da gracia- dijo James

No se te estuviera haciendo tarde si no hubieras revisado cosas de tu trabajo

ya enfadoso ya estoy listo y tú?

Desde hace horas- dijo mientras le sonreía a su padre

Bien recuerda lo que te dije, no se metan en problemas si no quieren que se les aumente el castigo ¿entendiste?

No necesitas recordármelo Padre

Que bueno, entonces vámonos ya

Tú también pórtate bien eee trata bien a Feint, ella me agrada

Después de asegurarse de que Harry y Holly se fueran a la casa de Sirius, James fue a la casa de Feint, y llamó a la puerta Feint la abrió

Hola Pasa, solo iré por mi bolsa

Claro- dijo James- perdón por la tardanza

¿De qué hablas?- le dijo Feint desde otra habitación- solo pasaron diez minutos antes de la hora acordada

¿En serio?- le dijo James- pensé que era más, tu sabes, me tengo que asegurar de que Harry esté en un lugar seguro

Si lo entiendo- dijo saliendo de la habitación en la que estaba- estoy lista ¿nos vamos?- ella llevaba puesto un vestido azul cielo que hacía que realzara increíblemente sus ojos y su largo cabello estaba rizado y recogido en in broche

A...aaa, si vámonos-dijo- te vez muy bien- Feint como de costumbre se sonrojó

Gracias

Los dos se aparecieron en el lugar de la fiesta.

Llegamos- le dijo James a Feint- un salón llena de gente importante, que se creen superiores a cualquiera que no sea jefe de algo- luego vio a Feint y se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, pues se veía un poco preocupada.- No te preocupes Feint vienes con migo, a demás te vez hermosa.

Gracias- dijo Feint- Siempre es lindo que un hombre te diga eso aunque sea mentira.

No es mentira- le dijo James- ven entremos.

Al entrar James vio a lo lejos a Isabela y a Sirius quienes les hacían señales para que se acercaran. Ellos se acercaron.

Hola Feint- dijo Isabela- que bueno que viniste ¿me acompañas al tocador un instante

Am... claro- dijo Feint mirando a James, quien le hizo una señal para que fuera. Las dos se alejaron

Te vez muy bien, con ese vestido- le dijo Isabela mientras caminaban-

Gracias

Habían pasado varias horas, habían estado bailando durante casi toda la noche cuando los anfitriones hicieron el brindis, anunciando que la señora tendría un bebe. Después de eso todos conversaron unos con otros, James, Sirius y Remus fueron a hablar con Crouch, pues según James le había dicho a Feint era una buena oportunidad de hacerlo entrar en razón.

y Remus va a viajar este fin de semana así que no me queda mas que ponerme a hacer esa investigación- dijo Francis

Si quieres puedes dejar a Piliph y Roxan en mi casa para que te dejen sola, por mi no hay problema

Eso sería fantástico, Isabela gracias. Y Feint, tengo entendido que trabajas con James- dijo Francis

Ammm si, soy su secretaria

James habla excelentemente de ti

Es verdad- dijo Isabela-te tiene mucha confianza en su trabajo y mira que la confianza de James no se gana fácilmente

Bueno James es muy buen líder y es muy comprensivo...

Valla, valla, miren a quien tenemos aquí- Isabela volteó al hombre que dijo eso- Pero si es la Señora Isabela de Black, que pena

Como está Señor Cooper, veo que no ha cambiado nada desde la última vez que lo vi,

Bueno, es que la forma de ser no se cambia fácilmente, pero veo que usted ha cambiado bastante, a demás de haberse convertido en la señora Black que pena... esa noticia nos entristeció a todos.

Pero usted parece muy contento ¿no? y creo que su esposa lo espera en algún lugar

lástima que mi esposa no le llegue a la altura- dijo con malicia- de haberme casado con usted sería el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra

Tengo entendido que eso dijo cuando se casó con su esposa,

Que puedo decirle- le dijo en voz de susurro- su cuerpo no se compara con la elegancia que el suyo tiene, ella parece mas bien una perra- Feint y Francis quienes no entendían muy bien la situación solo los veían calladas

Será por que eso es lo que es.

Eso es lo que me gusta de ti Isabela eres toda una fiera, aún el deseo que en la escuela te tenía vive.

Ya me estoy cansando. Te voy a decir una cosa Cooper- dijo Isabela mirándolo fijamente tratando de disimular la repugnancia que sentía al verlo- si me ves el trasero cuando me valla de aquí te voy a echar una cerveza de mantequilla fría en el pantalón y si no fuera poco te haré un rictusempra tan fuerte que ni todos los sanadores de San Mungo no hallarán una cura- Isabela sonrió fingidamente- Ahora con tu permiso, iré a buscar a mi esposo.

Mmm me gustan las fieras- dijo para que escuchara- lástima que tu amiga Lily halla muerto ella podía excitarme con un simple "no"- ninguno se había dado cuenta de que las personas a su alrededor los habían estado escuchando y que guardaban silencio. Isabela se volteó con la misma sonrisa y se acercó a él

Como... se te ocurre decirme semejante estupidez- Isabela le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla que hizo que retrocediera hasta llegar a la pared, mucho de los presentes que escuchaban dieron gritos de exaltación, Feint se tapó la boca con las manos - eres un estúpido y mas vale que aprendas a tener mas respeto por ella por que a la próxima vez no usaré mis manos para hacerte el mayor daño que pueda ¿entendiste?- y se alejó sin decir otra palabra, mientras Francis y Feint la seguían aún sorprendidas por lo que había pasado. Isabela, encontró a Sirius seguido por James y Remus quien las habían estado buscando

¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó al verla, pues tenía los ojos llorosos.

¿Nos podemos ir... por favor?- Le dijo casi en un susurro

Si claro ¿Qué pasa?

¡Sirius vámonos!- dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la salida. Él la siguió lanzándole una última mirada a sus amigos.

¿Qué pasó?- preguntó James. Feint no le contestó.

Un tipo comenzó a insultarla- le dijo Francis- a faltarle el respeto y luego... insultó a Lily, Isabela obviamente se disgustó y lo golpeó

¿Quién era?- le preguntó James

No estoy segura- dijo Feint, pero creo que dijo que estaba con ustedes en Hogwarts, se llamaba creo que Cooper- James iba a comenzar a caminar en busca de él, pero Feint lo detuvo diciéndole- No lo busques James, él desapareció después de que Isabela se fue- James no dijo nada,

Cálmate James,- le dijo Remus- es mejor que lo dejes así solo por ésta noche- James asintió.

La noche siguió transcurriendo sin ningún otro incidente, Feint se fue a su casa, al igual que Remus y Francis, James estaba a punto de irse cuando afuera, se dio cuenta de que alguien que lo esperaba.

Hola Icrum- dijo James girándose dónde estaba. Ella lo miraba con su acostumbrada cara inexpresiva lejos de la multitud que regresaba a su casa

James, hace mucho que no te veía- le dijo- valla noche ¿no?

¿Estabas adentro?- le preguntó

Bueno sí, pero de la forma en que acostumbro estar en los lugares, especialmente en la noche.- le contestó satisfecha

Ammm ¿Icrum?- comenzó a decir James- quieres ir a mi casa a tomar algo ¿tal vez té?

Te voy a decir una cosa James,- le dijo Icrum seriamente,- si el té contiene hidromiel acepto- luego sonrió, al igual que James. Llegaron a la casa de James, y él sirvió dos tazas de té y puso en la mesa una botella de hidromiel. A pesar de que eran casi eran las tres de la mañana, comenzaron a conversar.

Esto está mejor- dijo Icrum agarrando la botella y echándole un corroa a su taza.

Así que- comenzó a decir James- no se te ha quitado esa costumbre de espiar a la gente

No, ni se me quitará,- le contestó

¿y por que no te unes con la gente, es mejor que verla de cabeza en un rincón- contestó James en tono de burla

Tu sabes que no me atraen las multitudes- le contestó- demás, no trabajo en el ministerio, no tengo por que ser invitada, no pertenezco a ése círculo social- dijo sin darle importancia,

Pues no trabajas en el ministerio por que no quieres, no por que no puedas, sabes que puedes ser un muy buen elemento, por tu facilidad de ocultarte...

Pero prefiero pasar inadvertida- le contestó- así cuando regrese Voldemort, serviré a quienes verdaderamente me importan como lo hice antes en la Orden del Fénix

Tengo que admitir que tienes un punto- dijo reflexivamente- guardaron silencio unos segundos

¿Viste...?

Si lo vi- dijo Icrum- ese desgraciado...- dijo conteniéndose- fue la primera vez que me dieron ganas de salir de donde estaba para poder hacerle el mas daño posible

Y como siempre Dan Cooper tuvo que salir huyendo de la situación,- James, se tensaba mas a cada palabra que decía- no puedo creer lo cobarde que puede llegar a ser.

Isabela se puso muy mal, vi cuando se fueron, los seguí hasta afuera, antes de que desaparecieran, Sirius no entendía nada, como de costumbre

Ése tema aún nos pone mal- dijo James- a todos

Vi que estabas con Feint- dijo Icrum tan inexpresiva como de costumbre- se veían bien juntos.

Tú sabes mejor que nadie que no puede haber nada entre nosotros- dijo James- a demás de que viene siendo como tu hermana, sería algo muy extraño, salir con alguien que es hermana de una de mis mejores amigas

Pero eso no tiene que ver en nada, y sabes que no estamos seguras de eso, si nuestro padre es el mismo el maldito se lo llevó a la tumba y sinceramente por mi así está perfecto, nunca necesité a una hermana y no tiene que ser diferente ahora- dijo tomando de su taza- ahora por lo visto ella tampoco me necesita mucho, ni el dinero de mi padre, así que no me preocupa mi hermanastrita menor.

Pues es que cuando supiste la noticia no la recibiste muy bien que digamos

No me molesta que salgas con ella- dijo indiferente- por mi sería igual, hasta te doy permiso de que te cases con ella- a James se le atragantó el trago que tenía en la boca- ¿por qué te pones así, es lo mas normal en dos personas solteras que se caen bien y que salen a las mismas partes y trabajan en dónde mismo.

Yo soy soltero en contra de mi voluntad- repuso James – a demás ¿quién está hablando de matrimonio, yo ya me casé y no pienso hacerlo de nuevo

Pero Harry está creciendo sin una figura femenina, cosa que no le pueden dar ni Isabela ni Francis

No me vas a convencer,- dijo James- y no por que no tengas buenos, si no por que jamás voy a olvidar a Lily, por que nunca va a ser igual con otra persona, por que todavía sigue presente y nunca se va a ir, sé que Harry está creciendo sin una madre, pero no creo que sea la solución ponerle otra figura que no sea la suya propia.- se quedó callado unos segundos- es por eso que prefiero que tenga una madre en una lápida y en las fotos que una la cual no tiene nada que ver con él

Ahora yo soy la que te digo a ti que tienes un buen punto- dijo sonriéndole

¿Crees que estoy loco?

¿Por qué?

Por amar a alguien que esta muerto

Ah por eso... no, no creo que estés loco- Icrum le sonrió- si amar a alguien que esta muerto es una locura, espero que mi cordura este

muy lejos. Pero si quieres que te diga que si te considero un loco por otras cosas, si estas loco.- James le sonrió y volvió a tomar de su taza.

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO **


	9. capítulo ocho

**CAMINO DISTINTO**

**Capitulo Ocho**

**Visitas Inesperadas**

* * *

_- En realidad fue penoso lo que ocurrió._

_- Si, pero aún así saliendo de él no me sorprende. _

_- Aún así tus amigos no se habían topado con él desde hace mucho tiempo y tu esposo se siente todavía mal por no haber estado ahí._

_- Lo se pero creo que él ya se había tardado en aparecer, sabes que tiene cierta atracción por poner las cosas peor de lo que están._

_- Por eso su destino se ha cumplido, después de que su herencia madure un poco, y luego no hay nada más que hacer._

---------

- ¿Dónde está mi madre?- dijo Sebastián mientras Naste le servían el desayuno

- No ha salido de su recamara señor- respondió ésta.

- ¿Ni mi papá?

- No tampoco él señor.

- Que raro- dijo Harry- mmm bueno ¿Qué vamos a hacer éste día?

- No se, no podemos agarrar las escobas, así que nos quedan pocas opciones.

- Es cierto, pero tal vez podamos inventarnos algo o tal vez podamos fugarnos en las escobas.

- ¿Estás loco Sebastián? No quieres volver a ver a tu escoba o ¿que estas pensando?

- Tiene razón Harry- dijo Piliph entrando al comedor con cara de dormido- es una mala idea

- ¿Lo vez?- le dijo- y eso que Piliph es el de las malas ideas.

- Es cierto- dijo Piliph sentándose a un lado de él –

- ¿Le sirvo el desayuno joven?- le preguntó Naste

- Si por favor- dijo- ¿Haz visto a mi hermana?

- Desayunó temprano y se fue a su habitación otra vez.

- Ah bueno- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Dejaron que Naste se fuera para comenzar a hablar otra vez.

- Solo estaba bromeando- les dijo Sebastián- supongo que lo único que nos queda es ir afuera.

- Si creo que si.

- Buenos días- dijo Sirius entrando a la cocina.

- Hola padre- le dijo con una sonrisa- ¿tan mal les fue en la fiesta?- dijo viendo el aspecto de su rostro-

- No – dijo Sirius- es solo que volvimos muy noche y aún no me repongo

- ¿Le sirvo el desayuno señor?- le dijo Naste.

- No solo le llevaré un jugo a Isabela no se siente muy bien- Sirius se sentó en una silla- y ¿qué hicieron anoche?

- Nada interesante- dijo Harry- Holly nos estuvo leyendo historias.

- Historias ¿de que?

- De lo normal tío- dijo Piliph- personas muertas, lo que puede pasar cuando te pones la varita en el lugar equivocado nada que no usemos hasta que entremos a Hogwarts

- Aquí esta el jugo señor- dijo Naste poniéndolo en la mesa.

- Créeme Piliph- dijo Sirius - esas cosas te sacan de apuros en el momento menos pensado - dijo yéndose.

- Hey yo no siempre tengo las malas ideas- dijo Piliph

- Si claro- le contestaron Harry y Sebastián..

Sirius agarró el jugo y subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Isabela estaba sentada en un sillón en una equina del cuarto- Hey, te traje algo- Isabela miraba por la ventana y Sirius se acercó a ella.

- Es jugo- lo puso en un mueble que estaba cerca- ¿Cómo estás?...- se hinco y tomó su mano- valla que pregunta... lo siento, no debí preguntar, fue tonto, es como esa clase de preguntas que haces y no tienen una razón lógica como ¿Dónde se te perdió? O ¿Ya llegaste? Cuando estas en el lugar...- Isabela volteó a verlo- Si lo se... lo siento, me callo es que no me gusta verte así, no fue tu culpa ¿si?

- A veces puedes llegar a ser muy incoherente ¿sabes?- dijo riéndose.

- Está bien si te hace reír.

- Que tonto eres- le dijo levantándose.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si es solo que ese idiota me saca de mis casillas, y... tú sabes, pero estoy bien no te preocupes.

- Tengo que ir al ministerio pero si quieres me puedo quedar contigo.

- No vete tienes que trabajar.

- ¿Vas a salir?

- Si voy a San Mungo.

- ¿A que¿Te sientes mal?

- No solo son cosas hormonales, nada importante.

- Está bien me voy a bañar ¿quieres acompañarme?- dijo poniendo cara seductora

- No, voy a ver a mi hijo y me voy.

- Sebastián está bien – dijo tomándola por la cintura.

- Te vas a quedar con las ganas- dijo besándolo- hasta que regreses de trabajar- dijo

- ¿Qué no!- dijo siguiéndola- las personas normales se quedan con las ganas pero no puedes dejar al coronel Black así.

- El coronel Black va a tener que esperar- dijo saliendo de su cuarto- hasta la noche.

---------

- Va a salir señor

- Si Holly

- Quiere comer algo- dijo Holly detrás de él- Es mas temprano de lo común y no le tenia el desayuno listo- dijo algo nerviosa.

- Es que primero voy a hacer una visita.

- Pe... Pero señor.

- Hazlo.

- Si.

- Ya me voy- dijo James saliendo de la casa y desapareciendo y reapareciendo en una isla donde un enorme edificio se levantaba, con sus paredes altas y grises, la prisión de Azkaban se levantaba frente de James. Hacía mucho que él no iba a visitar a aquel que había creído que era su amigo. Se acercó a la enorme puerta de madera vieja y algo podrida por la humedad y la abrió, en aquel vestíbulo solo había un hombre de piel blanca con ojeras y con aspecto de no haber salido de aquel lugar desde hacía bastante tiempo. El frío de aquel lugar comenzaba a calarle en los huesos a James, pero trataba de no darle importancia.

- Hola Ahriman,- dijo James al hombre que estaba sentado en un escritorio

- Ah señor Potter- dijo con una extraña sonrisa.

- Deja la hipocresía por un lado, sabes a lo que vengo- Ahriman dejo de sonreír y abrió la puerta que tenía al lado.

- Necesita que lo acompañe¿señor?- Ahriman miró a James con desprecio

- Conozco el camino...- _no me arriesgare a que me ataques por detrás, lo que te encantaría._ James siguió caminando hasta llegar a una celda donde había un hombre que estaba en una esquina temblando.

- Hola Peter- Peter no se movió solo quedó dónde estaba.

---------

- Hola Holly- dijo Harry saliendo de la chimenea y haciendo que ésta se exaltara- uy perdón solo vengo por ropa

- El señor James se ha ido- le dijo algo alterada

- ¿A dónde?

- El señor no lo dijo... solo dijo a Holly que iría a hacer una visita

- Ammm... bueno ni modo

- El señor Potter también me dijo que puede cumplir después tu castigo y que puede pasar todo el día en la casa del señor Sebastián

- Genia!- dijo Harry- subiendo las escaleras

- Otra cosa señor- dijo Holly deteniéndolo en el segundo escalón- el señor Potter quiere que esté listo para cuando él regrese

- Te dijo a dónde vamos a ir?

- No señor, pero quiere que use ropa muggle

- ¿Ropa muggle?- Harry había regresado a la casa de Sebastián,- no pensarán que es para...

- No se Sebastián- contestó Harry- pero en realidad ¿crees que nos exiliarán con los muggles?

- Posiblemente- Piliph miraba el libro que la noche anterior Holly había estado leyéndoles- esto no puede ser posible

- Tienes razón nos estamos dejando llevar,- dijo Harry- tal vez estamos exagerando las cosas

- No eso no, no puede ser que alguien que fue atacado por una mantícora sobreviva para contarlo

- Pero es que se pudo... ¿que importa eso ahora?

- Ustedes dos están exagerando- dijo Sebastián- en realidad creen que nuestros padres nos llevarán con los muggles? Ni si quiera nos dejan jugar con escobas de verdad, seguimos usando esas cosas que no tienen velocidades

- Que no nos dejan usar...- dijo Piliph sin dejar de ver el libro

- No suben más de dos metros de altitud...

- A las cuales no podemos acercarnos...- volteó el libro al revés

- Y que son sumamente leeentas...

- Las cuales extrañamos mucho...

- En fin, usen el sentido común, la verdad es que no están pensando con claridad.

- supongo que tienes razón- dijo Harry quien era un poco escéptico al pensar que el único que pensaba claro en aquel momento era él.

- Buen pues mientras sea una cosa o la otra, tenemos otras cosas que hacer

- Supongo que si- dijo Harry- voy a mi casa, creo que mi papá ya va a llegar y tengo que... ammm prepararme para eso

- y ponte una gorra al revés- le dijo Piliph detrás de su libro el cual no había volteado al derecho

- ¿Gorra?- dijo Harry mirando la cubierta del libro- ¿qué es eso? Y ¿por qué me la pondría a revés?

- Es un sombrero muggle, te va a hacer lucir muy cool o chic, como quieras, por tu forma de la cara y te tapa tu cabello

- ¿qué?... bueno no importa- dijo mirando a Sebastián quien tenía la misma cara que Harry- ya me voy

- Suerte- le dijo Sebastián mirando aún a Piliph con extrañeza- la vas a necesitar

Harry entró a la chimenea haciéndole una sonrisa sarcástica a Sebastián. Apareció en su sala la cual estaba sola en aquel momento. Subió por las escaleras hasta su cuarto donde estaba Holly.

- El señor Potter dijo que escogiera su ropa que está en el cuarto de arriba- dijo con cara sombría- el señor debe traérsela a Holly para que pueda alistarla- ella se retorcía las manos en el pequeño pañuelo de cocina que traía en las manos

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Holly quiere preguntarle algo señor, pero no se atreve piensa que el señor lo verá como una indiscreción, señor

- Sabes que eres como de la familia, puedes preguntar lo que quieras

- Holly agradece al señor que haga sentir de esa manera a Holly, y ella quiere preguntar si el señor sabe a donde lo llevará el señor y por que quiere que use ropa de muggle

- No lo sé- dijo Harry- pero estoy seguro de que mi padre irá conmigo- dijo Harry adivinando a lo que se refería .

- Disculpe a Holly señor-

- No hay problema- dijo Harry con una sonrisa- ahora voy a arriba.

Harry subió las escaleras una vez mas hasta llegar a una habitación donde había cajas llenas de polvo y cosas viejas, en cuanto entró sintió un olor a lo que huelen las cosas cuando están demasiado tiempo guardadas, un espejo roto estaba al final, retratos de gente que Harry pensaba debían ser sus antepasados, aunque éstos no se movían, su padre decía que era preferible dejarlos así, de esa forma no se tiene una idea errónea de la gente que ya murió que vive en esos cuadros.

- Hola Holly- dijo Harry saliendo de la chimenea y haciendo que ésta se exaltara- uy perdón solo vengo por ropa.

- El señor James se ha ido- le dijo algo alterada.

- ¿A dónde?

- El señor no lo dijo... solo dijo a Holly que iría a hacer una visita.

- Ammm... bueno ni modo.

- El señor Potter también me dijo que puede cumplir después tu castigo y que puede pasar todo el día en la casa del señor Sebastián.

- Genia!- dijo Harry- subiendo las escaleras.

- Otra cosa señor- dijo Holly deteniéndolo en el segundo escalón- el señor Potter quiere que esté listo para cuando él regrese.

- Te dijo a dónde vamos a ir?

- No señor, pero quiere que use ropa muggle.

- ¿Ropa muggle?- Harry había regresado a la casa de Sebastián,- no pensarán que es para...

- No se Sebastián- contestó Harry- pero en realidad ¿crees que nos exiliarán con los muggles?

- Posiblemente- Piliph miraba el libro que la noche anterior Holly había estado leyéndoles- esto no puede ser posible.

- Tienes razón nos estamos dejando llevar,- dijo Harry- tal vez estamos exagerando las cosas.

- No eso no, no puede ser que alguien que fue atacado por una mantícora sobreviva para contarlo.

- Pero es que se pudo... ¿que importa eso ahora?

- Ustedes dos están exagerando- dijo Sebastián- ¿en realidad creen que nuestros padres nos llevarán con los muggles? Ni si quiera nos dejan jugar con escobas de verdad, seguimos usando esas cosas que no tienen velocidades.

- Que no nos dejan usar...- dijo Piliph sin dejar de ver el libro

- No suben más de dos metros de altitud...

- A las cuales no podemos acercarnos...- volteó el libro al revés

- Y que son sumamente leeentas...

- Las cuales extrañamos mucho...

- En fin, usen el sentido común, la verdad es que no están pensando con claridad.

- supongo que tienes razón- dijo Harry quien era un poco escéptico al pensar que el único que pensaba claro en aquel momento era él.

- Buen pues mientras sea una cosa o la otra, tenemos otras cosas que hacer.

- Supongo que si- dijo Harry- voy a mi casa, creo que mi papá ya va a llegar y tengo que... ammm prepararme para eso.

- y ponte una gorra al revés- le dijo Piliph detrás de su libro el cual no había volteado al derecho.

- ¿Gorra?- dijo Harry mirando la cubierta del libro- ¿qué es eso? Y ¿por qué me la pondría a revés?

- Es un sombrero muggle, te va a hacer lucir muy cool o chic, como quieras, por tu forma de la cara y te tapa tu cabello.

- ¿qué?... bueno no importa- dijo mirando a Sebastián quien tenía la misma cara que Harry- ya me voy.

- Suerte- le dijo Sebastián mirando aún a Piliph con extrañeza- la vas a necesitar

Harry entró a la chimenea haciéndole una sonrisa sarcástica a Sebastián. Apareció en su sala la cual estaba sola en aquel momento. Subió por las escaleras hasta su cuarto donde estaba Holly.

- El señor Potter dijo que escogiera su ropa que está en el cuarto de arriba- dijo con cara sombría- el señor debe traérsela a Holly para que pueda alistarla- ella se retorcía las manos en el pequeño pañuelo de cocina que traía en las manos

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Holly quiere preguntarle algo señor, pero no se atreve piensa que el señor lo verá como una indiscreción, señor.

- Sabes que eres como de la familia, puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

- Holly agradece al señor que haga sentir de esa manera a Holly, y ella quiere preguntar si el señor sabe a donde lo llevará el señor y por que quiere que use ropa de muggle.

- No lo sé- dijo Harry- pero estoy seguro de que mi padre irá conmigo- dijo Harry adivinando a lo que se refería.

- Disculpe a Holly señor-

- No hay problema- dijo Harry con una sonrisa- ahora voy a arriba.

Harry subió las escaleras una vez mas hasta llegar a una habitación donde había cajas llenas de polvo y cosas viejas, en cuanto entró sintió un olor a lo que huelen las cosas cuando están demasiado tiempo guardadas, un espejo roto estaba al final, retratos de gente que Harry pensaba debían ser sus antepasados, aunque éstos no se movían, su padre decía que era preferible dejarlos así, de esa forma no se tiene una idea errónea de la gente que ya murió que vive en esos cuadros.

---------

- ¡Piliph!- Francis un poco atareada- ¿dónde estás! Ese niño no ha dado nada de lata desde que regresó de la casa de Isabela- dijo subiendo las escaleras- ¡Piliph ven acá!- abrió la puerta de su habitación en la cual no estaba- OH por Dios no quiero saber lo que estará haciendo ¡Piliph Alexander Lupin¡Donde estas!- un poco mas delante de donde ella estaba se abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa madre?- dijo asustado.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo jovencito?- dijo caminando hacia el estudio dónde estaba él.

- Nada- dijo sinceramente.

- ¿cómo que nada¿Que haces aquí?

- Veo...

- ¿Cómo¿Que vez?- dijo entrando al despacho.

- Fotos- dijo enseñándole un libro con ilustraciones.

- Pe... –Francis se quedó viéndolo- ¿no estabas haciendo otra cosa?

- No.

- bien- dijo algo contrariada- ve a tu cuarto y alístate.

- ¿Por qué vamos a salir?

- No solo alístate- Francis no sabía lo que era pero había algo que le decía que todo debería estar en orden, era una corazonada algo que no la dejaba estar en paz. Cruzó el pasillo y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Roxan quien estaba lista ya y poniendo unas cosas en su lugar

- ¿Madre?

- ¿También lo sientes?

- Es como un presentimiento.

- Lo se es normal en las mujeres del lado de mi familia.

- ¿Quién es...?

- No lo se... pero no te inquietes- Francis trató de tranquilizar a su hija aunque ella no lo estuviera, Remus se había ido esa noche y no sabía hasta cuando se iba a ir ese presentimiento mientras tanto todo en la casa estaba funcionando parecía que todos los utensilios que había en la casa tenían vida propia y Francis los manipulaba. Estaba preocupada por él, según le había dicho regresaría por la tarde, pues bien, ya era tarde y aún no sabía nada de él, al menos sabía dónde contactarlo por si algo pasaba. Aunque ella no sabía lo que era, estaba casi segura de que no sería agradable.

---------

James apareció en frente de su casa, el día se había tornado soleado y parecía todo era perfecto, sin embargo en cuanto entró en la casa sintió que algo no estaba bien, se apresuró a encontrar a Harry quién estaba en la estancia sentado en frente de la chimenea vestido como muggle ya.

- Ya llegue hijo.

- Hola padre- dijo con su tono de voz normal- ya me vas a decir por que me hiciste vestir de esa manera.

- No, todavía no - dijo sonriendo igual que el, aunque sabía que quería disfrazar aquel sentimiento verdadero con el que mostraba- ¿estás listo?

- Si.

- ¿Está todo bien?- _dime lo que pasa._

- Si ¿por qué?- _no quiero hablar de eso._

- Simple curiosidad- _puedes confiar en mí._

- todo esta perfecto- _quisiera saber más. _

- ¿Seguro?-_ no trates de tapar así tus sentimientos._

- Seguro- dijo sonriendo.

- Vámonos entonces.

- Adiós madre- dijo viendo el retrato y caminando hacia la puerta. En ese momento James supo que estaba en lo correcto algo había pasado o será solo que ¿es tiempo de que sepa algo?... Harry se paró frente la chimenea.

- Al Caldero chorreante.

- Caldero chorreante?- dijo Harry ¿pe…

- No hagas preguntas- dijo James.

- Como tú digas.

Harry y James aparecieron en el caldero chorreante, Tom el tabernero limpiaba los vasos detrás de la barra. Harry iba a caminar hacia la parte trasera de la taberna, pero James lo detuvo.

- no vamos hacia allá- le dijo sonriendo- vamos por allá- dijo señalando la puerta de salida

- ¿Qué?

- Camina hijo - dijo empujándolo por la espalda con algo de dificultad - ah, espera- dijo haciendo un ademán con la varita y su túnica desapareció y a su vez apareció muggle- ahora si - salieron y Harry siguió a su padre en silencio sin dejar de pensar en lo que decía Piliph y Sebastián y cuestionarse si tanto pelear con magos tenebrosos habría hecho mal a su padre. Al fin llegaron a un edificio muy grande en el que había mucha gente muggle, Harry no se sentía cómodo por eso, por que sabía que no podía hablar de nada sobre su mundo, pero después de entrar al edificio con su padre no aguantó mas pues todas las cosas que veía eran totalmente extrañas.

- Por qué me trajiste aquí padre- dijo Harry con extrañeza y un poco de disgusto- está lleno de muggles.

- Lo se y no pongas esa cara por que vamos a seguir viniendo, hasta que aprendas las costumbres de ellos.

- Pero ¿por que?

- Baja la voz Harry- le dijo mirando a todas partes y sentándose en una banca- esto lo teníamos planeado desde hace mucho tu madre y yo, tu madre te iba a enseñar todas las costumbres muggles por que sus padres lo eran, pero ahora que ella no esta pensé que lo mejor era que te trajera aquí...- Harry quien había escuchado atentamente a su padre no se contuvo mas y lo interrumpió.

- Pero ¿para que voy a querer yo aprender las costumbres muggles?

- Está bien te lo diré si prometes no ponerte como loco, y que no vuelvas a gritar.

- Lo prometo... no lo haré.

- Te estaré trayendo aquí por que el próximo septiembre iniciarás las clases en una escuela muggle.

- ¿Que!

- Baja la voz- dijo James- si tú, Sebastián, Piliph y Roxan, estarán en una escuela el próximo septiembre y no hay nada que hacer.

- Pee... pero ¿que hice?

- No hiciste nada Harry- dijo James riéndose de él - esto no es una castigo por que hallas hecho algo.

- Entonces por que... si yo no quiero, no se nada acerca de los muggles son demasiado extraños dicen que usan elecitidad para dar luz y que sus aparatos funcionen.

- Es electricidad, y si ya se que son extraños pero en una de sus escuelas vas a aprender muchas cosas mas que solo cosas "extrañas" como dices, además recuerda que no vas a estar solo, los demás te acompañarán.

- Pero padre...- Harry no sabía que decir para convencerlo de que era una mala idea- ¿sabes que ellos se hacen pasar por magos y que solo son trucos? Eso esta... esta, pues... mal...

- No te puedes tomar en serio eso por que ellos solo lo toman a juego, todo lo que no pueden explicar les quedan dos opciones, verlo como un chiste o temerle.

- No me gusta la idea.

- Lo se hijo... pero es necesario entiéndelo - Harry asintió - a demás no es tan malo, aquí hay muchas cosas con las cuales puedes divertirte.

- Si tu lo dices - dijo viendo a los lados cinco personas conocidas estaban caminando hacia ellos dos- Padre...

- ah ya llegaron, bien, bien.

- Am- Harry vio a Piliph, quién traía algo en la cabeza lo que creía Harry era una gorra, pero parecía no molestarle nada, como era común cada vez que algo así pasaba, junto a él estaba Roxan quien se veía algo contrariada _apuesto que ella no pensó que ella también sería partícipe de esto_ dijo entre sí Harry riéndose y por último Sebastián quién si se veía mas molesto que los demás, estaba con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido caminando delante de los demás.

- ¿Ya sabes la grandiosa idea?- le dijo cuando llegó.

- Si.

- Genial como si no tuviera tantas cosas por la cuales preocupare encima de todo tengo que venir con todos estos muggles a aprender sobre ellos como si fueran tan inteligentes.

- Sebastián - dijo Sirius - deja de ser tan melodramático y ponte en paz, vas a hacer lo que te dije y lo vas a hacer bien y con gusto.

- Lo voy a hacer, y medianamente estoy pensando en hacerlo bien, pero no me pidas que lo haga con gusto.

- Es suficiente para mi jovencito - dijo Sirius poniéndole punto final a la discusión

- Bien ya son las tres de la tarde - dijo Remus viendo un enorme reloj en la pared - será mejor que comamos ya, han de tener hambre.

- Padre- dijo Roxan, con su tono usual de voz- ¿qué es aquí?

- Esto se llama centro comercial, la gente viene aquí a divertirse, comprar cosas, como ropa, comida y todo eso.

Llegaron a un lugar para comer donde había juegos, una señorita les dio las cartas para que pidieran comida.

- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo Sebastián.

- Comida- le contestó Sirius.

- Padre - dijo elocuentemente - no soy ningún experto culinario ni nada, pero esto no parece comida normal.

- mejor cierra la boca y pide algo al azar- le contestó.

Mientras que en seguida de él Piliph se había comenzado a reír mientras miraba a todos

- ¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó Harry.

- Que graciosos nos veos todos con esta ropa- Todos incluso Sebastián se rieron también

- Supongo que si - dijo Remus - todos nos vemos muy graciosos.-

- ¿Les tomo la orden?- les dijo la mesera.

---------

- Señora le tenemos buenas noticias- le dijo una sanadora en San Mungo - está embarazada.

- No - dijo Isabela.

- Si.

- ¡Ay no!

- Señora... por eso entiendo que esto no fue planeado.

- ¿Planeado? Claro que no fue planeado... usted no sabe como fue mi primer embarazo, me pongo insoportable, mas aún de lo normal.

- Pero supongo que le alegra la noticia - dijo con perspicacia.

- Si claro que me alegra - dijo tocándose el vientre - solo que fue un tanto sorpresivo.

- Entonces le recomendamos que nos visite cada mes por lo menos para ver como va su hijo ahora se puede ir, valla a darle la buena noticia a su marido.

- estoy segura de que le va a encantar.

Isabela imaginó que no iba a estar en la casa todavía así que fue primero a Diaggon

- Bien pequeño vamos a comprarte algunas cositas ¿si?-

---------

- Ya llegamos- Remus cargaba en brazos a Roxan y con la otra mano agarraba la mano de Piliph - ¿Francis?

- Que bueno que están aquí- dijo agarrando a Roxan- ¿cómo les fue?

- Fue muy divertido madre había mucha elecitidad...

- Electricidad - le corrigió Remus.

- Y muchos niños, y jugamos con cosas y así y…

- Bueno creo que no fue desagradable después de todo - dijo viendo a Roxan - voy a subir a Roxan a su cuarto ¿te encargas de Piliph?

- Si claro- Francis subió al cuarto de Roxan con ella en los brazos.

- ¿Aún lo sientes hija?

- Si madre, en el centro comercial, no era tanto, pero ahora si.

- Es que allá había muchas cosas con que entretenerte, pero no te preocupes... cámbiate de ropa y acuéstate.

- Está bien madre, buenas noches

- Buenas noches hija - dijo cuando estaba en la puerta - no dejes que ese presentimiento se apodere de ti, si eso va a ser parte de ti tienes que controlarlo- Roxan asintió. Francis salió y cerró la puerta, al lado contrario del pasillo Remus salía del cuarto de Piliph.

- ¿Cómo te fue con ellos?- de dijo Roxan dándole un beso en la mejilla - batallaste con Piliph?

- No, bueno estaba maravillado con todas las cosas que veía, y sabes que Roxan se sabe cuidar ella sola, hasta estuvo hablando con unas niñas de su edad.

- ¿En serio? Valla... creo que le hace bien salir de vez en cuando a esos lugares.

- Creo que si ¿pasa algo contigo?- dijo Remus.

- Tengo un presentimiento de que algo va a pasar.

- ¿Y no sabes lo que es?

- Si lo supiera ya no fuera presentimiento- dijo riéndose.

- Mañana pienso volver a Omsk, hubo cosas que no pude finalizar.

- ¿Qué? No puede ser Remus- dijo suspirando y bajando la cabeza.

- Entiende solo será un día, luego regreso- dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

- No es que sea solo un día, ya estoy harta de que esto este pasando.

- Entiende que es solo por los niños.

- Pero Remus ya no quiero que te vallas.

- Es necesario - dijo abrazándola - es mas te prometo que vuelvo en unas pocas horas.

- Me estoy cansando de esto.

- Estoy cerca ya verás que esto se acabará rápido.

---------

Sirius estaba sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea cuando la puerta principal se abrió Isabela entró con varias bolsas en las manos.

- ¿En dónde estabas?- dijo algo molesto.

- Fui a San Mungo, te lo dije.

- ¿y te tardaste todo el día?

- B...bueno es que fui a hacer otras cosas.

- y ¿que clase de cosas hiciste exactamente?- dijo alzando un poco la voz.

- No me levantes la voz Sirius, te dije que iba a ir a San Mungo.

- Si, claro, Naste me dijo que no has regresado en todo el día ni siquiera para comer.

- ¿Por qué le crees mas a esa esta estúpida que a mi?

- Por que, por lo menos ella no me miente.

- No te atrevas a compararme con esa idiota, Sirius ¿qué te pasa? No te soporto de esa manera.

- ¿tú no me soportas a mí? Y ¿como crees que estoy yo, te fuiste todo el día, no hubo nota, mensaje, lechuza nada... y encima ¿no me soportas?

- Solo fui a comprar una cosas después de que fui a san Mungo, quería comer allá así que me senté en un restauran y comí y eso es todo- dijo levantando la voz.

- y ¿con quién fuiste?- Isabela se quedó seria mirando incrédula a Sirius.

- Claro que fui sola¿Con quién querías que fuera, Si ese es todo el problema te carcome la existencia ¿verdad? pensar si quiera que ande con otro que no seas tu, y te voy a preguntar algo ¿crees que soy una cualquiera, por que para cualquiera tu maldita protegida que tenemos en MI casa quien se te hecha encima cada vez que puede, y tu, te haces el idiota por que sabes que te encanta.

- Tú sabes que eso no es cierto- dijo Sirius, tratando de serenarse.

- Claro que es cierto¿Crees que no me doy cuenta como te mira y como se te insinúa? Si por mi fuera ella ya se hubiera ido desde hace mucho.

- Es solo tu imaginación, sabes que a la que amo es a ti- dijo acercándose para abrazarla

- Ni se te ocurra- dijo dando un paso atrás- que poca cosa ¿verdad? Crees que soy una cualquiera…

- N…no claro que no- dijo Sirius un tanto arrepentido.

- Pues así parece deberías tenerme un poco mas de confianza- dijo retrocediendo- y respeto… y me voy a ir de aquí a ver si así piensas las cosas.

- No te vallas por favor.

- Claro que me voy a ir, pero para acabar con la tradición haremos las cosas un poco distinto esta vez- Sirius se quedó perplejo- ¿sabes que fui a comprar¿Tienes la menor idea?- dijo Isabela y lágrimas de sus ojos comenzaron a caer.

- No- dijo Sirius acercándose.

- Fui a comprar cosas para tu hijo por que estoy embarazada - se dio la vuelta al tiempo de que abrió la puerta y antes de que pudiera resistirse dos brazos la agarraron de la cintura, Isabela agachó la cabeza - me enteré esta mañana - Sirius quitó la mano de ella de la manija y la cerró la puerta de nuevo

- No lo sabía- dijo haciendo que lo viera a la cara.

- Esta no era la forma en que te quería dar la noticia, pero es cierto, es por eso que me tardé tanto...- Sirius la besó en los labios.

- Perdón – le susurró en el oído - perdóname pero es que me preocupé, y ya sabes que soy un poco celoso.

- Lo se.

- Perdóname- dijo pasándole la mano por el vientre- así que... ¿estás embarazada?

- Si- dijo sonriendo.

- Pe...pero- dijo sonriendo él también.

- Lo se, yo también me sorprendí.

- No puedo creerlo- dijo abrazándola- y ésta vez voy a estar contigo hasta el último momento, te lo prometo.

- Más te vale

---------

- Remus regresa ahora- Francis estaba en frente de la chimenea- y la cara de Remus estaba en la chimenea.

- Ya te dije que necesito terminar algunas cosas todavía...

- Necesito que vuelvas lo más rápido posible.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No lo se solo quiero que estés aquí lo más rápido posible.

- Trataré de estar ahí esta noche.

- No trates, hazlo - Francis miró afuera mientras que Remus desaparecía - ay no, Piliph, Roxan.

- Aquí estamos madre- le respondió Piliph, Roxan movía las manos nerviosamente y se agarraba el largo cabello.

- ya están...

- Listos - la interrumpió Piliph- si igual que hace una hora estamos listos

- bien... bien. ¿Falta algo de poner en su lugar?

- No madre tampoco - le dijo volteando los ojos para arriba- toda la casa está mas limpia de lo común

- Está bien...- Francis pasó la mirada por la sala- y ¿Cómo me...?

- Te vez muy bien madre igual que hace dos horas, cuando nos preguntaste lo mismo, o hace media hora cuando me lo volviste a preguntar en serio díganme ¿qué demonios está pasando? Están muy raras ustedes dos.

- Nada... hijo.

- Es solo que no lo sabemos- dijo Roxan.

-¿Y para eso me hacen que me vista con ésta túnica?- dijo un poco molesto- ¿saben lo incómoda que es?

- Algo va a pasar hermano solo que no sabemos lo que es- Roxan se retorcía el cabello.

- ¡Genial!... mujeres- murmuró entre dientes- por lo menos puedo ir a casa de Harry?

- No quiero que te quedes aquí a demás si usas la red flu te ensuciarías todo de cenizas.

- Pero madre! Que voy a hacer aquí encerrado.

- Pues ver- dijo sarcásticamente- vallan los dos a su habitación y no desordenen nada.

- Si tu lo dices - dijo con resignación comenzando a caminar junto a Roxan - no se por qué hacen tanto escándalo como si fuera a pasar algo importante.

- Ya te dijimos que no sabemos lo que es.

- Cualquier cosa que sea no merece tanto la pena como para dejarme encerrado - dijo metiéndose a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

- Presentimientos… bah puras tonterías eso es algo completamente ilógico- dijo abriendo el cajón izquierdo de su clóset - dónde lo dejé... ah aquí está Harry Potter, Sebastián Black - dijo frente al su espejo- aparezcan.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Harry al otro lado del espejo.

- Estoy secuestrado en mi propia casa.

- ¿Eso se puede?

- Si, bueno, si alguien entra por la fuerza y nos mantiene aquí en contra de nuestra voluntad, si se puede.

- ¿y eso pasó?

- No.

- Perdón pero no encontraba el espejo- dijo Sebastián tallándose la cabeza- wow que golpe ahora si ¿qué pasa?

- Piliph me explicaba por qué estaba secuestrado en su casa.

- ¿Secuestrado?- Dijo Sebastián extrañado

- Bueno no literalmente, secuestrado.

- Secuestrado- dijo elocuentemente.

- No, no secuestrado Sebastián está bien creo que exageré un poco lo que pasa es que no me van a dejar salir de aquí hasta que se les quite un absurdo presentimiento a mi madre y a mi hermana.

- Bueno creo que tendrías que esperar hasta que eso pase - dijo Harry - he oído que pueden ser reales.

- No tengo otra opción ¿verdad?

- No - dijo Sebastián - pero que es lo que piensan que va a pasar?

- No lo saben.

- Y ¿por que no lo sientes tu también?- dijo Harry - es decir, si viene de familia tendrías que sentirlo ¿no?

- Yo que se- dijo Piliph- han de ser cosas de mujeres.

- O tuviste mala suerte, pero que pasa con nuestros padres ¿creen que pueden arruinarnos la vida así como así?

- ¿Por que lo dices?

- Mi padre no ha olvidado mi castigo - dijo Harry - de hecho tengo que estar ahora con Proud, a demás de que me dijo que llegará mas tarde de lo normal.

- ¿Y que?

- Que ellos acostumbran pasar más tiempo los dos juntos Piliph – dijo Sebastián

- ¿Y que?

- Te lo pondré de una manera mas fácil Piliph- dijo Sebastián- n-o e-s b-u-e-n-o.

- Ah... ya entiendo.

- Así que...

- Pero... pensé que eso no te importaba tanto- dijo Piliph- la otra noche fue a la fiesta y todo, nuestros padres también.

- En realidad no me importa que salga es mejor creo yo, pero ahora es trabajo – dijo Harry- no me agrada tanto, no regresa de muy buen humor.

- Ah.

- También es malo- dijo Sebastián.

- Oh, eso si lo entendí- dijo despreocupadamente- ya veo... pues supongo que si no pasa nada podemos vernos después ¿no?

- No podemos hacer otra cosa-. Los tres se quedaron en silencio un rato.

- Supongo que la idea de la escuela muggle no sería tan mala después de todo.

- Creo que no- dijo Piliph- aunque no estamos seguros de lo que puede pasar.

- Increíblemente y de alguna forma muy extraña tienes razón- dijo Harry- no sabemos lo que nos podemos esperar de esos muggles.

- Tienen maneras muy extrañas de hacer cosas a demás no son muy inteligentes que digamos ¿recuerdan al niño que vimos ayer? Era totalmente tonto ni si quiera podía hablar como la gente decente- dijo Sebastián.

- No creo que tu comentario sea muy inteligente- dijo Piliph- ¿no recuerdas que la madre de nuestro amigo era muggle?

- ¿Qué?.. haa lo siento Harry no me acordaba, además tu madre no era una muggle entera, ella era un bruja.

- Está bien... no hay problema... hay algo que no les he dicho sobre ella y ya que es posible que no los vea hoy se los diré- Harry miró la puerta instintivamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Piliph.

- Encontré... ayer que iba por la ropa muggle... para ya saben que... pues subí al ático... por que estaba allá... y cuando iba a salir...- a Harry, por alguna razón, le costaba habar.

- ya suéltalo- dijo Sebastián impacientemente.

- Ah … si,- Harry se sentía tonto jamás le había costado habar de su madre- encontré el baúl escolar de mi madre...

- Oh.

- Es solo... q...que estaba abierto, entonces...e…estaba ahí y

- Pero ¿cómo lo reconociste?- dijo Sebastián mas serio.

- Es que estaba completamente a..abierto y yo no sa…sabía y…y...

- No tienes por qué darnos explicaciones- dijo Piliph- era algo que iba a pasar tarde o temprano, a demás creo que ya es tiempo de que sepas algo de ella ¿no?- Harry se quedó callado.

- Piliph otra vez tiene razón Harry haz pasado mucho sin saber casi nada de tu madre, a lo mejor es tiempo de que hables con tu padre sobre eso

- No se- dijo Harry mirando hacia abajo- creo que puede ser doloroso para él, y no quiero que se ponga mal por mi culpa.

- Claro que podría serlo- dijo Piliph- aún así creo que es un poco injusto que no sepas nada todavía.

- ¿Pueden hacerme un favor los dos?

- Si, claro- dijo Sebastián.

- Aún no se si se lo voy a preguntar a mi padre, pero mientras tanto ¿podrían preguntar a sus madres ¿cómo era ella?

- Como quieras- dijo Piliph mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

- Lo que pasa es que me di cuenta de que casi no sé nada de ella y creo que sus madres la conocían.

- Ya me voy mi madre me habla, supongo que querrán que haga algo- Piliph miró a Harry- haré todo lo que pueda Harry. Adiós.

- Gracias.

- No hay problema Harry, lo haremos- Sebastián – mis padres están aquí, debo irme también, trataré de preguntar todo lo que pueda.

- Adiós.

- ¡Sebastián¿Puedes venir un momento?- Isabela subía a su cuarto. Sebastián guardó el espejo en su bolsa justo antes de que su madre abriera la puerta

- ¿Qué pasa madre?

- Ven abajo un momento, tu padre y yo queremos hablar contigo un minuto.

- Está bien ya voy- bajó junto con su madre a la sala dónde estaba su padre.

- Siéntate- le dijo.

- ¿Qué pasa- dijo viendo que su madre sonreía - ¿madre?

- Tenemos que decirte... que- dijo Isabela con una sonrisa- que vas a tener un hermanito.

- ¿Qué?

- Que vas a tener un hermano - dijo Sirius- un hermanito, tu madre está embarazada.

- Pero ¿cómo pasó eso?

- Ammm... no es un buen momento para discutir como se hizo, ni tienes la edad, pero lo que importa es que vas a tener un hermanito, al cual vas a cuidar - dijo Isabela - ¿no te emocionas?

- Si... es decir es muy bueno, creo, pero ¿por qué no me lo habían dicho?

- Lo que pasa es que fue algo inesperado- dijo Isabela sonriendo y mirando a Sirius - ¿estás bien?

- Si, ammm ... eso creo- dijo frunciendo el ceño- ¿puedo irme ya?

- Si cariño - dijo Isabela algo preocupada - puedes irte - Sebastián se levantó y subió las escaleras.

- ¿Sirius?

- Déjalo por hoy - dijo abrazándola - necesita pensarlo, en la noche hablo con él, te lo prometo - dijo besándola en la frente – ahora, tengo que ir a trabajar,

- ¿Eso es?- le dijo molesta- ¿te importa mas el trabajo que tu hijo?

- No - dijo suspirando - no es eso...

-¿Entonces que es, dime por que en realidad no lo logro entender que puede ser mas importante que tu hijo.

- Nada es más importante que mis dos hijos - le dijo mirándola a los ojos - lo que pasa es que es como... algo parecido a mí, es por eso que te digo que esperes hasta la noche que hable con él.

- Está bien... creo que lo entiendo, es solo que no me gusta su actitud.

- Lo va a entender, te lo aseguro.

---------

Francis estaba acostada en el sillón de la sala, ya era tarde y comenzaba a oscurecer, y se había quedado dormida, pero un fuerte viento hizo que se despertara casi por instinto.

- Ay no, que no sea lo que estoy pensando- dijo mirándo por la ventana- no, no,- sacó su varita y encendió todas las velas que estaban en la sala- Piliph, Roxan¡bajen en este instante!- alguien llamó a la puerta, Francis abrió la puerta, una mujer anciana con una túnica, morada con adornos dorados y un sombrero grande, tenía el porte muy elegante.

- Hola a…abuela- Francis estaba muy sorprendida.

- Tus floges estaban muy descuidadas queguida nieta- dijo tomándola por las mejillas- me da gusto vegte, ya las he agrleglado, no te pgeocupes, tu abuela está aquí paga ayudagte.

- Me da mucho gusto abuela, pero me hubiera preparado mejor para tu llegada si hubieras avisado que venías.

- Oh,- dijo haciendo un ademán para restarle importancia- estoy seguga de que habgas sentido mi pgesencia hace como dos días atgas.

- Si... pero...

- No seas mal educada niña, no cgeo que te hallas descuidado en tu casa ahoga que tienes la tuya pgopia, aunque halla sido con ese mal nacido de Gemus, no se pog que te casaste con el... es igual a tu padge...

- Exactamente es igual como él por eso es que me casé con él y si no te molesta abuela, desearía que dejaras a mi esposo en paz.

- Está bien quegida, pego miga haz cometido un eggog.

- ¿Error?

- Si miga este cuadgo no va aquí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pog que no tiene suficiente luz- dijo haciendo que una lámpara flotara hasta el cuadro- mucho mejog - pasó los ojos por los muebles- mmm... veo que sigues con tus gustos por los muebles gústicos, pego quegida sabes que una casa es mejog un poco sucia, los niños no toman los suficientes anticuegpos si la casa está tan limpia, cgeo que eso puede seg un pgoblema .

- No siempre es así abuela, lo que pasó...- Francis se ponía nerviosa cada vez que le hablaba a su abuela por que ella le hacía sentir que hacía algo malo siempre.

- Si ya me lo imagino..- dijo con una sonrisa- oh pequeña te pusiste negviosa pog mi visita, pego no hay pog que temeg ya yo estoy aquí paga ayudagte.

- ¿Temer?- dijo entre dientes.

- ¿Dijiste algo quegida?-

- No... no nada.

- Y bien mi nieta no me pgesentagá a mis bisnietos? Tengo muchas ganas de conoseg a nuestga hegedega al podeg de los Démeter.

- Abuela ese tal poder... sabes que no existe.

- Lo hemos espegado hace mucho tiempo niña, podgía seg que esta hegmosa pgincesa podgía seg la hegedega.

- Tengo dos hijos abuela.

- Eso es bueno niña- dijo sin darle importancia- bien ¿y mi bisnieta?

- Mis hijos- dijo dándole énfasis a la palabra- están en sus habitaciones.

- Bien, bien tgaela- Francis subió por ellos- esto va a ser muy interesante- dijo entre dientes- Roxan sal ven con migo, Piliph?- dijo tocando la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo tallándose los ojos.

- Tenemos visitas hijo.

- Adivino- dijo suspicazmente- ¿presentimiento?

- Si.

- ¿Quién es madre?- dijo Roxan.

- Es la abuela y Piliph no le hagas caso de lo que diga ¿entiendes hijo?

- Si madre entiendo.

- Te amo hijo y no quiero que te afecte ¿entendido?

- Wow.. En serio es tan mala?

- No es mala hijo- dijo Francis mirando hacia arriba los ojos- es solo muy... Francesa- Roxan y Piliph se rieron.

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO **


	10. capitulo nueve

**CAMINO DISTINTO**

**CAPITULO NOVENO**

**DECISIONES**

- Oh! Aquí viene la pequeña- dijo con una sonrisa mas pronunciada- hegmosa niña cgeo que ha hegedago los encantos de las mujeges de nuestga familia gacias a Dios. -Dime muñequita ¿Cómo es te llamas?

- Roxan-

- Yo soy tu abuela Freya,

- Bisabuela- dijo Francis dándole énfasis

-¿Te gusta ese nombre?- Roxan miró instintivamente a su madre y solo se encogió de hombros- Tu no tienes la culpa de que tu madge no te haya puesto el nombgre cogecto, pego bueno supongo que tendgas cosas que contagme

-Pues en realidad no muchas

-No seas tímida que pgeciosuga,- dijo llevándosela un sillón- tengo un buen pgesentimiento de ti

- No me digas- dijo Francis sarcásticamente

-Pude equivocagme con tu abuela o tu madge pego estoy seguga que tu eges la elegida

-Hola abuela- dijo Piliph cuando su madre lo empujó. Freya se le quedó viendo escrupulosamente por unos momentos

-Eges un poco más pequeño paga tu edad- dijo Freya- ¿Lo habías notado nieta?

-Piliph es totalmente normal para su edad abuela- dijo Francis volteándole los ojos

- Mmmm… debegías llevaglo con un especialista- miró a Francis- Niña es de muy mala educación no ofrecegles a tus invitados algo de tomag espego que no lo hagas con tus otgas amistades

- Si abuela ya traigo el té... ahora que lo pienso hace mucho que no hago la receta Démeter…

- Y la hagas paga mi eges muy considegada

- Jaja abuela a lo que me refiero es que no tengo los ingredientes es mas no tengo mas que bolsitas para té… a demás de ser horriblemente difícil para preparar y la verdad no es muy diferente al de manzanilla ¿no, creo que deberías usar las lechuzas mas de seguido no crees?- Francis tomo la mano de Piliph y se dirigieron a la cocina

- Debo decir que no te reconozco madre- dijo Piliph cuando entraron a la cocina

- Es mejor llevar algo de ventaja en estas cosas, te aseguro que la abuela hallara la manera de cobrárselas

- ¿Por qué nunca nos habías hablado de ese tal poder de la familia?

- Por que no existe- dijo sacando las bolsitas de té del fondo de la alacena

- Mamá creo que hay hojas de té arriba

- Si lo se pero no hay peor cosa para tu abuela que té de bolsitas.

- Ah…. Pero de que se trata ese poder

- Es una vieja leyenda familiar que dice que nuestra familia ha sido elegida para recibir poderes que despertará con la nueva generación bla bla bla… que flojera la verdad pero la abuela no se quiere morir hasta ver realizada tal cosa, pero bueno creo que se va a quedar con las ganas por que Roxan no tiene ese poder

- ¿no tiene ninguna posibilidad? Y si ella lo tiene?

- No lo creo por que digamos que no cumple con todos los requerimientos

- ¿Necesita requerimientos?

- Si,- dijo viendo a su hijo la verdad no le provocaba nada de placer el hablar de ese tema por que hacia recordar cosas que creía haber olvidado, pero lo vio demasiado interesado así que continuo hablando- primero debía ser primogénita, llamarse Freya y tener el apellido Démeter y no es ninguna de esas cosas

- Nosotros nos apellidamos Démeter

- Pero no como primero, bueno eso entre otras cosas que no tienen nada que ver con Roxan

- Y por que piensas que no existe?

- Por que eso ya es una maldición la familia tenemos 300 años esperando a que pase algo hubo quienes tuvieron varios hombres antes de tener a la mujer que según sería la madre de la elegida… mira- dijo agarrando la charola con el té y las tazas- mi madre no siguió con la tradición ni yo tampoco y tenemos nuestras razones… vamos tu abuela ya debe de estar hablándole sobre la familia con la que la quiere casar

- ¿Casar?- dijo Piliph apresurando el paso

---------------

- James ¿no piensas regresar a tu casa?- dijo Sirius entrando a la oficina- ya es tarde

- Toda vía tengo que terminar esto- dijo apuntando una pila de hojas- ¿tu ya te vas?

- Si tengo que llegar temprano a la casa- dijo sonriendo aún mas- vamos deja eso para mañana vamos a tomar un trago

- ¿Qué tienes tu? Desde la mañana has estado demasiado feliz... en la mañana saludaste a Martha y mira que decías que nunca abrazarías a un dinosaurio era una vieja amargada y no se llevan muy bien que digamos

- Pues ya que me vas a dejar colgado con ese trago supongo que te lo tendré que decir aquí

- Ya suéltalo

- Isabela... mi Isabela está embarazada

- ¿Qué?

- Si me enteré anoche

- Felicidades- dijo James abrazándolo- tu primer embarazo eh?

- Si y no me lo pienso perder... me voy pero me debes un trago- dijo caminando hacia atrás y no se dio cuenta que Feint iba entrando y chocaron- uy lo siento

- ¿Qué le pasa?- le dijo cuando entró-

- Anda eufórico por que Isabela está embarazada

- Y tiene mucha razón por estarlo, los hijos son lo mas hermoso de éste mundo

- Hablas como si los tuvieras- dijo sonriendo

- Algún día me encantaría tenerlos... y formar una... familia y todo... ah vengo a traerle estas formas, solo necesitan ser revisadas para enviarse

- Valla es bastante- dijo al ver la nueva pila de papeles que tenía en su escritorio

- No tiene que hacerlo hoy, opino que debería irse a su casa y descansar, mañana se verá mucho más fácil todo

- No es demasiado para dejarlo para mañana- dijo acomodándolo

- Está bien entonces me quedare a ayudarlo- dijo sentándose al otro lado del escritorio

- No, tu vete a tu casa no hay problema por mi yo me quedo y termino

- Como lo voy a dejar solo con todo esto a demás no tengo nada que hacer

- Y en tu agenda no está la palabra ¿descansar?

- Mi agenda tiene las mismas palabras que las de mi jefe- dijo arqueando las cejas

- Gracias Feint- dijo mirándola a los ojos y haciendo que ella se sonrojara y volvió a sentir lo que sentía cada vez que ella estaba cerca y con eso un sentimiento de impulsividad.

- Creo que debería comenzar con esto... grupo de mortífagos sin identificar se encuentran en el sur de Alemania, los rumores dicen que esperarán a que todo se calme para surgir de nuevo... pero son solo rumores.- alzó la vista para ver a su jefe para darse cuenta que la miraba todavía y extrañamente no le molestó ni se sintió incómoda- ¿Se encuentra bien señor? – dijo con una sonrisa

- Si – dijo saliendo de su embelesamiento- si... solo que ha sido un día largo y... todavía no termina-

- Será mejor que traiga café, para aguantar toda la noche- dijo y salió

- S-si...-_"Dios tengo que dejar de hacer eso"_ James se desparramó en su silla y cerró los ojos un momento haciendo que le ardieran y se quito los lentes. Dejar que los sentimientos de Feint lo embargaran se estaba haciendo como una estilo droga que hacía que se sintiera bien a momentos, momentos como ese en los que no estaba bien consigo mismo, momentos en los que deseaba estar en casa, y no es que bloquear los sentimientos de Feint fuera difícil lo había hecho con personas mas allegadas a él, no, no era eso. Pero es tan confuso todo que tenía la ligera sospecha de que eso que sentía ya no era ella si no él, pero no podía arriesgarse a que todo fuera una confusión y que ella saliera lastimada, tan solo no se lo podía permitir. Pero por otra parte estaba cansado de pensar solo en la demás gente, estaba cansado de sentirse solo todo por pensar en los demás y no tener algo que fuera solo de él y que nadie se lo volviera a quitar, no le gustaba pensar que era egoísta pero a veces pensaba que era hora de serlo.

- Aquí está- dijo entrando a la oficina- está caliente... seguro que estás bien?

- Si, solo cansado ya te lo dije- se enderezó bien y comenzó a leer el pergamino otra vez.

----------------

- Ya llegue...- Sirius acababa de entrar a su casa y le sorprendió no ver a nadie- ¿Isabela? Donde estas

- Hola cariño ¿Cómo te fue?- dijo secándose las manos- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- No es temprano son la seis de la tarde a esta hora salgo todos los días... ¿Qué no me querías aquí o que

- N-no no es eso es solo que la mayoría de las veces llegas a las siete u ocho de la noche pensé que hoy ibas a llegar mas o menos a la misma hora.

- Pero ahora que mi mujercita esta embarazada no pienso llegar tarde ningún día mas

- Ah eso- dijo no muy entusiasmada

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- dijo asomándose a la cocina

- Nada tú sabes cosas sin importancia

- ¿Estabas cocinando?

- No... Si bueno algunas cosas tu sabes nada sorprendente- dijo con una sonrisa forzada

- Tú no cocinas, bueno me refiero a que dejas que Naste lo haga siempre

- Ni-me recuerdes a esa- dijo duramente- esa no esta... le di el día libre claro que me la puse en su lugar antes

- Te la pusiste en su lugar- dijo raqueando una ceja- no me gusta como suena eso

- Ni te atrevas a defenderla que no respondo- dijo entrando en la cocina

- Está bien me callo- se quitó el saco y lo dejó en una de las mesas de la cocina

- A demás quería ser yo la que cocinara acuérdate de que estamos celebrando tu sabes que...

- ¿Qué...?

- Tú sabes de que hablo...

- Si lo se pero...

- Y sabes que no me ha ido nada mal...

- Isabela ¿no sonó algo así como una campana?

- ¡¿El pastel!- dijo corriendo a agarrar un trapo- uy caliente caliente

- ¿Pastel?- dijo Sirius riéndose de su esposa

- Si pastel, pastel y no te rías que parece que éste si me salió bien

- Pues huele muy bien pero ¿Por qué no lo sacaste con la varita?

- ¿L-la varita?... ay pues por que no es lo mismo Sirius- dijo apenada. Sirius trató de esconder la carcajada

- Y ¿de qué es?

- Chocolate el favorito de Sebastián- dijo y su cara cambió- casi no ha salido de su cuarto y estoy un poco preocupada por él no se que pasó.

- Tranquila está bien el entiende

- Tal vez deberías hablar con él, lo intenté yo pero no conseguí gran cosa

- Está bien te daremos tiempo para que termines de cocinar- dijo besándola en la frente- tú no te preocupes tendremos una charla de hombres y todo resuelto

- Uy charla de hombres eso le da miedo a cualquiera... trata de resolver lo que puedas la verdad es que no quiero tener problemas con él por que estoy embarazada a demás de que el bebe puede salir afectado

- Haré lo que pueda no te preocupes- dijo saliendo de la cocina. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Sebastián y tocó la puerta- ¿Hijo? ¿Estás ahí?

- Si papá entra- estaba jugando con una espada de plástico con la que le daba a una jirafa que le había regalado sus papás cuando era más pequeño

- ¿Estás tratando de desmembrar esa jirafa? por que dudo mucho que puedas con esa espada

- Papá estoy jugando solamente- dijo sin voltearlo a ver

- Si me di cuenta... como me di cuenta de la reacción que tuviste cuando te dijimos que ibas a tener un hermano... ¿te molesta?

- No, no es que me moleste, solo es que no me dijeron que querían otro hijo

- Bueno es que no lo habíamos decidido bien todavía, y sin querer pasó...

- ¿Van a cambiar mucho las cosas no?- dijo volteándose a su papá- con el bebe y eso

- Pues si van a cambiar bastante pero no lo suficiente para olvidarnos de la familia que hemos sido hasta ahora- abrazó a Sebastián- solo cambiará lo suficiente para meter a nuestra vida a tu hermano, no te preocupes por eso

- ¿Y mi mamá va a seguir cocinando?- dijo arrugando la nariz

- Jajaja no, no lo creo, pero la verdad no se veía tan mal cuando llegue olía muy bien, aunque ten cuidado con el pastel, creo que le echó pimienta en vez de canela- Sebastián soltó una carcajada

----------------

- ¿Ya le llenaste a mi hija la cabeza de tonterías?- dijo Francis al llegar con la charola de té

- ¿Tontegias?- dijo un tanto ofendida- lo que hablo no son tontgias mucho menos lo que les digo a mis queguidas pequeñas

- ¿Tú pequeña? Si como no- le puso el té en frente de ella- ¿Quieres algo mas con el té? ¿Galletas? ¿Whisky?

- Las galletas están bien- dijo en un tono más duro del que había hablado todo el tiempo que había estado ahí Pilph y Roxan lo notaron y solo vieron en la cara de su madre una sonrisa de satisfacción

- Galletas serán entonces

- Amm... Filandgo ¿segias tan amable de llevag mi maleta a donde me voy a quedag a dormig?

- Me llamo Piliph abuela- dijo agarrando la maleta

- Ahh peog aún- dijo con una mueca en la cara

- Te ayudo a llevarla al desván hijo- dijo agarrando también la maleta

- ¿Desván?

- Ah si perdón a la habitación de huéspedes, después de todo eres nuestra huésped ¿no?- comenzó a caminar dejándolas solas otra vez.

- Mamá no vas a dejar que mi abuela case a Roxan ¿verdad?- dijo tratando de no darle importancia

- No necesito decirle que no, Roxan es lo bastante inteligente para darse cuenta de lo que está pasando, a demás ya sabes cómo piensa

- Pero mi abuela la puede hacer cambiar de opinión sobre casarse

- No no aceptará estoy segura

- No puede- dijo mas para si mismo

- No por que estoy segura de que no querrá irse de la casa

- ¿Tú te fuiste de tu casa?- dijo volviendo a ver a su madre

- Desgraciadamente caí en la trampa mi abuela me llevó con engaños a su casa, quería saber antes de que entrara a Drumstrang si era yo la elegida, pero no, después... solo me dejó...- la voz de Francis se hizo más débil hasta que dejó de hablar. Piliph no se percató de esto.

- Madre cambiando el tema y como ahora esta de moda lo de los familiares perdidos y todo eso... sabes algo de la madre de Harry?

- ¿Lily?- dijo volteándolo a ver

- Si... Lily así se llama ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisita

- Harry pidió que me preguntaras ¿verdad?- dijo viendolo a los ojos

- Nop-dijo rápidamente- si... pero no le vallas a decir por favor me dijo que no quería que nadie supiera

- Ya era hora de que ese niño se preguntara sobre su madre... pues en realidad no se mucho de ella yo llegue con tu papá después de que se murió, solo sé que era hija de muggles, muy inteligente fue premio anual en Hogwarts, estaba muy enamorada de James, la verdad es que creo que le debes decir a Harry que le pregunte a su padre, no hay mejor persona que él para contarle cómo era ella.- llegaron al cuarto y dejaron las maletas Piliph miró a su madre

- ¿No crees que te estás pasando con lo de la abuela?

- Tengo mis razones hijo-

Piliph echó un vistazo al nuevo "cuarto de huéspedes" la verdad que nunca usaban ese cuarto a menos que fuera para arrumbar cosas viejas, era cierto que había una cama y que no estaba tan mal pero el tapiz de las paredes comenzaba a caerse, en las esquinas habían telarañas y había un olor en el ambiente como si el cuarto no se hubiera abierto en años y de alguna manera era cierto, ese cuarto solo lo usaban para planear travesuras cuando Sebastián y Harry iban a su casa.

- Está bien ya entendí- dijo viendo el cuarto- se trata de hacer que la abuela la pase muy mal

- Nunca hagas esto hijo es malo- dijo levantando la barbilla mientras Piliph le alzaba una ceja.

-----------------

Sabía que no debería estar ahí, pero la tentación era mas grande, todo un baúl de recuerdos de su madre, miraba su varita con aprensión como si no debería tocarla, como si al hacerlo pudiera quitarle algo de magia de la que producía, su padre dijo que volvería tarde así que no había ningún problema si curioseaba otra vez, había encontrado cartas que no podía leer claro, pero si podía ver la fina caligrafía de ella junto a otros no tan finos que de seguro eran de su padre. Metió la mano hasta el fondo y sacó algo que esperaba encontrar fotos de su madre... en realidad desde que había encontrado el baúl era lo que buscaba, desde que tenia memoria solo había visto el retrato que estaba en la estancia y como no se movía sentía como si le faltara conocer algo de ella

- ¿Qué pasó mamá?- susurró viendo a su madre riendo en uno de los jardines de Hogwarts.

Y como si la sola pregunta hubiera cobrado vida se le metió a la cabeza y si lo analizaba mejor no sabía que había pasado con ella, no sabia nada a excepción de que había muerto un año después de que el nació... ¿qué pasaría si se lo preguntara a su padre ¿se enojaría? O ¿entendería? No quería que se pusiera triste pero de alguna manera necesitaba saberlo ¿Qué pasaría?

- ¿Harry?- la voz de Sebastián se escuchó de las escaleras- ¿dónde estas?

- Bajo en un minuto- le contestó alterado. Cerró todo con rapidez y bajó lo mas rápido que pudo- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Quieres venir a cenar a mi casa?- dijo tratando de aparentar que no sabía que estaba haciendo- mi padre me dijo que estabas solo y que mi tío iba a tardar

- Si por que ¿no?

- Aunque te advierto que mi madre fue la que cocinó a si que no te aseguro que la cena este excelente

- ¿Tu mamá cocino?- dijo extrañado- ¿Por qué?

- Creo que es para celebrar que voy a tener un hermano

- ¿Vas a tener un hermano?

- Tal parece- dijo despreocupadamente- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a ir o no?

- Mmmm si claro por que no

- Vámonos pues

- Oye no deberías estar mmm no se, mas ¿alegre?

- Creo pero la verdad no tengo ganas de sentirme alegre

- Ah... ya, está bien entonces vámonos

------------------

James estaba sentado en su escritorio con el ya muy reducido montón de pergaminos, y en frente de él una de las personas que tenia su total confianza cuando de trabajo se trata, la chica tenia los ojos rojos del cansancio y aún así la pluma que tenía en la mano se movía vigorosamente sobre el papel en el que estaba escribiendo. Los dos estaban tan concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo que no escuchaban nada que no fuera sus pensamientos, aunque los dos sabían que no era lo único que querían escuchar. Feint cambió de pergamino echando un vistazo a su jefe quien tenía las gafas en la punta de la nariz, cuando volvió a la hoja de papel la voz de su jefe hizo que se sobresaltara.

- ¿No deberías irte a dormir ya?- dijo sonriendo- perdón te asuste... es solo que son las doce de la noche

Ella levantó la mirada y le sonrrió

- Me voy cuando usted se vaya

- Vamos a hacer un trato dijo agarrando su mano y quitándole la pluma- nos vamos a descansar pero te acompaño a tu departamento, para estar seguro de que estas bien- Feint rentaba su departamento en un bonito y muy privado edificio muggle a unas calles del ministerio, a si que se iba casi todos los días caminando.

- Solo cerraré el trato si me acompaña a cenar después de todo... ninguno de los dos hemos comido nada- dijo sin dejar la sonrisa

- Acepto- dijo enrollado el pergamino y parándose de la silla- aunque debo decir que no tengo un apetito fácil de saciar

- Creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto- dijo sonriendo mientras salían de la oficina- nadie hasta ahora sabe que hago un exquisito espagueti

- Me gusta espagueti

- Que bueno, por que para serte sincera es lo mejor que se hacer- sostubo la sonrrisa y salieron los dos caminando, las calles iluminadas por los faroles no hacían que se viera menos solo.

-Que bueno que te acompañé, no me hubiera gustado que te vinieras sola

- En realidad si no me hubieras acompañado me hubiera aparecido

- Oh muy inteligente- dijo riéndose- se me olvidaba que podías hacer eso

- Ya vez soy un estuche de monerías... ¿y tu hijo? No querrá verte ya?

- Si eso creo, pero Sirius me mando una lechuza diciéndome que iba a cenar con ellos, supongo que van a celebrar lo del hijo de Isabela- dijo suspirando

- Pues al menos por eso se hubiera ido temprano a casa, a acompañar a su amigo

- Créeme Sirius va a hallar la manera de hacerme cobrar que no lo halla acompañado

- Entonces no me siento tan culpable

- ¿No es muy tarde para que vallamos a tu apartamento?

- Ya son las doce, puedo aguantar unas horas mas... a demás no muerdes ¿o si?

- Puedo ser un estuche de monerías también

- Aquí es- dijo apuntando el edificio- arriba

Subieron las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, doblaron a la derecha y se pararon en una puerta con el número 37, Feint sacó una llave

- ¿Qué no magia?- dijo riéndose- nada de nada?

- Aquí no es necesario- dijo riéndose- a demás ¿qué pasaría si entrara el portero y de repente tiene la cabeza de caballo?

- Más trabajo

- Exacto, es mejor que lo dejemos así- dijo entrando seguido por James

- ¿Y si algo te pasara?

- Ey soy una chica fuerte- dijo entrando a la cocina- a demas de bruja me puedo cuidar solita

-------------------

- Amor estoy en la casa-

- Shhht- Francis salió de la cocina que estaba completamente oscura lo que hiso que Remus me exaltara

- ¿Qué haces ahí?- dijo calmándose- me asustaste mujer, ¿qué pasa?- dijo al verle la cara

- La abuela Freya está aquí- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

- ¿Qué?- dijo viendo las escaleras- ¿eso era lo que te tenía nerviosa?

- Si era ella, Remus quiere llevarse a Roxan yo lo sé y no se va a ir hasta que lo logre

- Cálmate- dijo dejando caer su maleta y abrazándola- eso no va a pasar Roxan nunca lo va a aceptar tu lo sabes

- Si pero solo es una niña, ella no sabe lo que esa mujer le puede hacer... tu sabes lo que me hizo

- No te preocupes, eso no le va a pasar a ella ahora me tienes a mi, me tienen a mi

- Y eso también me tiene preocupada Remus sabes como es con tigo no quiero que...

- No te preocupes, me dejaron de afectar los comentarios de la gente hace mucho tiempo

- Remus...

- Tranquila por mi no te preocupes, ni por Roxan ¿Dónde está ahora?

- Está durmiendo en el cuarto de visitas

- ¿Tenemos cuarto de visitas?- dijo mirándola Francis le devolvió la mirada- la mandaste al desván ¿no?

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? si le doy nuestra recamara se iba a poner insoportable-dijo recobrando la postura- y no iba a sacar a Piliph ni a Roxan de su cuarto

- Ya es muy tarde y tienes que descansar, vámonos a dormir mejor

- ¿y tú? No te ves bien no quieres comer algo o...- dijo viéndolo con preocupación

- No prefiero irme a la cama

- Te vez muy cansado, tomate un té yo te lo llevo a la cama

- No de verdad estoy bien me sentiría mejor si vienes a la cama con migo, de verdad tengo ganas de estar con tigo

- Está bien- dijo vamonos a dormir- no me gusta que hagas éstos viajes

- Sabes que lo hago por el bien de la familia, no quiero que algo les ocurra a ustedes por mi culpa

- Lo sé pero no puedes esperarte a que la solución venga a ti

- No, tú lo sabes que esto no funciona así, a demás te traigo una sorpresita

- Remus- dijo mirándolo seriamente

- No espera esto es bueno

- No Remus, no quiero saber nada de trabajo ahorita por favor ¿si? Solo quiero pasar una noche con mi esposo antes de que tengamos que soportar a la arpía que duerme arriba ¿está bien?

- Está bien- dijo dándole un beso en la frente- vamos a dormir entonces

- Gracias

-------------------

- La cena estuvo riquísima- dijo James

- Bueno tu me ayudaste- dijo sonriendo

- Solo corté el pan

- No sabes cuanto cambia el sabor del espagueti con el perfecto corte del pan

- Aduladora- dijo entrecerrando los ojos

- Nunca pongas en duda el poderoso y místico sazón del pan- dijo recogiendo los platos

- Entonces acepto mi parte de la responsabilidad- dijo siguiéndola a la cocina- nos quedó perfecto

- La verdad nunca me había quedado tan bueno... supongo que es la compañía lo que lo mejora- dijo poniéndose en frente de él

- Y no olvides mi destreza con el cuchillo- dijo sonriéndole. Hubo una pausa en la que los dos se quedaron viendo. Tanto Feint como James comenzaron a incomodarse

- Amm... supongo que tengo que irme- dijo dando pasos para atrás- ya es tarde y...

- Si entiendo- dijo bajando la mirada

- No sabes como te agradezco que te hallas quedado con migo a trabajar- le dijo James mientras caminaban los dos a la puerta

- No te preocupes, es parte de mi trabajo

- Y gracias por la cena, me la pase muy bien, me encantó estar con tigo esta noche

- De nada cuando quieras espagueti ya sabes a donde venir, siempre y cuando tú cortes el pan

- Si el místico sabor del pan bien cortado... bueno gracias por todo- dijo cuando estaba en la puerta y se quedó viendola por unos segundos escudriñó cada uno de los espacios de su rostro desde los ojos enrojecidos hasta la punta de su barbilla y antes de que Feint pudiera hablar James la comenzó a besar lentamente disfrutando aquello que había querido hacer desde hacia tanto tiempo, pasó una de sus manos por su cintura y la otra tocó suavemente su cara, movía sus labios lentamente y ella le seguía la corriente y notó como una de sus manos había llegado a su torso, había imaginado tantas veces sin querer ese momento, pero nunca imaginó que tan dulces podían ser los labios de Feint. Lentamente se separó de ella y sus ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada.

- Pe-perdón, no lo pude resistir-

Feint lo jaló por la túnica para volver a pegar sus labios en los de él, lo rodeó por el cuello y se dejó llevar por el hombre hasta la pequeña sala donde se sentaron, cuando se volvieron a mirar James iba a decir algo pero Feint lo paró

- No por favor no digas nada... no sabes cuanto esperé éste momento... de estar juntos así

- Creo que me lo puedo imaginar- le contestó con una sonrisa

Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo ahora dejando un poco la delicadeza de lado, después de un rato les comenzó a estorbar la ropa, Feint había empezado a desabotonarle la camisa, cuando James le tomó la mano y se la besó, y ella sonrió

- Eres todo un caballero- dijo sonriendo- pero ya no te preocupes por mi, se exactamente lo que voy a hacer- Se levantó del sillón con la mano de James agarrada todavía lo llevó por un corto pasillo donde estaba el cuarto de ella. Feint jaló de su mano y lo metió al cuarto

- ¿Segura?- preguntó James apretándola hacia sí

- Completamente- susurró al oído

------------------------------

James se había levantado muy temprano tenía que regresar a su casa antes de que Harry notara que no estaba, volteó a un lado donde Feint estaba dormida. Le acarició la mejilla para despertarla y ella abrió los ojos

- Buenos días- le dijo con una sonrisa- ¿qué hora es?

- Son las cinco de la mañana- le dijo regresándole la sonrisa- tengo que regresar a mi casa a ver a mi hijo y...

- Tratar de que no se entere que no fuiste a dormir a tu casa- dijo bajando la cabeza

- Si- dijo levantándole la mirada- tengo que explicarle bien lo que pasa, y no estoy seguro de cómo lo voy a hacer

- Entiendo- dijo escapándose de la mano que la sostenía mirándolo a los ojos- ¿te vas por lo que paso?

- No, no me voy por eso, ni estoy arrepentido, jamás me arrepiento de lo que hago, y lo de anoche fue una de las cosas de las que nunca voy a estar arrepentido

- ¿Entonces?

- Ya te lo dije, es por mi hijo, es pequeño todavía y se enojó algo ayer cuando le dije que iba a llegar tarde ¿entiendes?

- Si claro que entiendo

- Me voy entonces- dijo besándole la frente- ¿te veo en la oficina?

- Ahí estaré jefe- dijo riendo. James se agachó para besarla en los labios

- Te amo- le dijo y se fue

James apareció en su casa y pasó por alto su cuarto fue a ver a Harry quien estaba dormido todavía, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que no había llegado en la noche, regresó una puerta atrás y entró a la habitación, las velas de alrededor se prendieron iluminando bien el único cuadro que estaba colgado en cima de la chimenea. La Lily del cuadro le devolvió la mirada como siempre que iba a aquel cuarto, sonriendo y tan apacible como cuando estaba viva, los ojos verdes destellaban como siempre, todo exactamente como lo había dejado la última vez que había visitado el cuadro de ella. Pero era ahora James quien no se sentía bien, se sentó en frente de aquel enorme cuadro y respiró hondo, aún recordaba por qué había mandado construir ese cuarto, después de la muerte de Lily se preguntaba cómo manejaría la situación con su hijo, creyó que dándole un espacio en esa casa jamás se iría por completo y Harry podía vivir al menos sus primeros años con aquel retrato hasta que él pensara fuera el mejor momento para decirle lo que había pasado. Aunque debía aceptar que mas por Harry lo había hecho por él, ya que ella siempre quiso tener ese cuarto pero James no le convencía la idea, él quería poner ahí el despacho un lugar para trabajar que de verdad se usara para un propósito útil y en seguida de su cuarto para hacerlo mas funcional, la verdad nunca había entendido por completo las razones de su esposa para aquella habitación, pero cuando ella murió creyó que era hora para entender y decidió hacer aquella estancia tal como Lily la había diseñado, todo ahí era del agrado de ella y era la razón por la que se había puesto, a excepción del cuadro de ella que colgaba.

James no sabía que pensar, el sabía que jamás se iba a arrepentir de lo que había ocurrido, pero una parte de él sentía que la estaba traicionando de algún modo, aunque no estuviera con él sentía que necesitaba saber lo que pensaba ella.

- Qué puedo decirte- le dijo al retrato- en realidad siento algo por ella y debo decirlo aunque tu ya lo sepas... eres aún el amor de mi vida y siempre será así creo que hubieras querido que siguiera con mi vida aunque no quisiera hacerlo, ahora está Feint... supongo que solo quiero estar seguro de que estas de acuerdo con lo que estoy haciendo y que es algo bueno.

James salió de la estancia y entró a su cuarto a descansar cuando por fin se acostó en la cama una suave brisa pasó por su cabello, sabiendo lo que quería decir aquella brisa James pudo descansar como no lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo, aun que fuesen unas horas solamente para después irse a trabajar.

Notas de Autora

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento 100 veces mas la verdad pero es que a demás de tener un enorme bloqueo y de que mi musa al parecer se fue de vacaciones tuve muchas cosas que hacer y entre una y otra fui dejando la historia lo siento de verdad perdónenme! En fin, espero que les guste este capitulo, no es muy largo pero estoy empezando el otro a si que espérenlo muy pronto, por lo pronto este que tuve que cortar por motivos...¬¬U no se cuales la verdad pero poderosos ya está listo a si que disfrútenlo los quiero! Y dejen sus opiniones porfa bye

Scarlett


End file.
